


Limerencia

by GranHana



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fights, School, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranHana/pseuds/GranHana
Summary: [Universo Alterno] Bulma Brief nunca imaginó que repartir su tiempo entre el instituto Kame-senin, su compañía Capsule Corp., y el club de peleas Namek, se convertiría en una odisea cuando cierto joven soberbio se cruzara en su camino.





	1. Contacto

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del magnánimo Akira Toriyama. Si me pertenecieran, habría más Mirai Trunks en ropa interior.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Limerencia: Estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra"_  
>  _"Limerencia: Perder la cabeza por amor"_

 

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_“Eye contact is a dangerous thing. But lovely. Oh, so lovely.”_

 

Basta una mirada para que dos individuos se condenen. Para que se reconozcan y se palpen etéreamente, para que hablen, callen, y griten en el idioma mudo del pecado. Una sola mirada.

No hace falta más.

Para perderse completamente. Para coserse a la misma estrella y atar su destino a través de ese fortuito y lejano contacto.

El barullo del recinto cesó al instante cuando Bulma lo sintió posar sus ojos sobre ella. Fue como si se desconectara completamente del mundo exterior y se volviese sorda. Esos fijos ojos negros taladrantes la miraban con una intensidad que erizaba cada vello de cada poro de su cuerpo. Parecían hechos para perforar superficies y hacerle frente a todo lo que se le atravesara. Todo su físico parecía imponerse sobre el universo entero si lo quisiera, incluso los cabellos flameantes de aquel joven desafiaban la gravedad y se erguían majestuosos. Bien podrían separarlos 50 metros y muchas cabezas, pero podía sentirlo.

La fuerza de aquella mirada.

La intimidad de aquel contacto visual.

Bulma abrió la boca inconscientemente, queriendo decir algo que explicara aquel aturdimiento que le produjo la mirada de ese desconocido. Porque esa era la realidad: estaba batallando contra un completo desconocido. Bajó el rostro a modo de defensa, buscando fuerzas para continuar con el choque de miradas.

Aún podía sentir sus ojos encima, incrustándose como dagas en la coronilla de su cabeza postrada.

Ella era una jovencita coqueta, de eso no había dudas. Pero aquella mirada no se podía comparar con un leve guiño provocador que le hiciera a algún chico guapo en la estación del metro, por ejemplo. Esto era distinto. Cuando alzó su rostro belicoso, sacando fuerzas del fondo de sus entrañas para contrarrestar aquel ataque visual y demostrar quién era Bulma Brief, el joven de penetrantes ojos negros ya no estaba. 

Respingó asustada cuando sintió la mano de Lunch sobre su hombro.

—Oye, niña rica, no te alejes de nosotros—comentó la rubia, abriendo paso bruscamente entre las demás personas. Bulma se dejó arrastrar sin quejarse, aún pasmada. Miró a su alrededor y recordó dónde estaba.

El recinto olía a sudor y azufre. Era tan agudo que sentía su olor picante hasta en la punta de la lengua y le picaba la nariz. De las paredes destartaladas y mohosas colgaban afiches de antiguas películas de combates. Bulma se estiró en punta de pies para intentar ver la jaula metálica del centro. La lona de aquella jaula estaba salpicada por manchones rojizos que aparentemente eran sangre vieja y seca. La luz del recinto era tenue, a excepción de los grandes proyectores que la irradiaban.

Estaba repleto de gente. Y ella, como simple espectadora estaba en la posición más incómoda de todas. El barullo general que anteriormente había desaparecido en su imaginación, fue subiendo de tono y de pronto, en menos de 5 segundos, aquellos simples murmullos se tornaron en gritos enfurecidos y frenéticos.

_“Pero qué demonios…”_

Todos saltaban. Y Bulma no entendía lo que pasaba en esos momentos.  Estuvo a punto de quejarse porque empezaron a empujarle, cuando lo sintió de nuevo.

Aquella mirada.

El joven de cabellos flameantes la observó igual de inexpresivo que antes y desvió la vista.

_“Ja! Gané esta vez”_ pensó infantilmente.

Si bien el joven no participaba en la algarabía, notaba la turbación en su rostro congestionado. Permanecía rígido y respiraba dificultoso, con las fosas nasales dilatadas, como si resistiera hundirse en aquella gigantesca ola de locura. Todo el mundo estaba enloqueciendo.

La joven rubia a su lado, empezó a gritar —¡Sangre! ¡Sangre!¡Sangre! —

Nunca antes había participado en alguna histeria colectiva. Incluso, su compañero que ya había aparecido y estaba ahora a su lado, gritaba histéricamente como los demás y daba fuertes  pisadas y manotazos al aire. Era absolutamente imposible evitar aquello, porque prácticamente todos estaban siendo arrastrados.

—¡Yamcha!—chilló Bulma, zarandeando el brazo de su novio. Éste reaccionó  y sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Cielo, esto es una locura!—la abrazó a su cuerpo y alzó el brazo libre, como si animara. –¡Me encanta!—gritó preso de la excitación. Bulma se dejó abrazar y sintió el temblor del cuerpo de su novio. Así de contagiosa era la pasión que destilaba el lugar.

_“Ojalá respondiera así cuando nos acostamos”_

Los porteros quitaron la pesada cerradura y abrieron la reja metálica de la jaula que chirrió como rugido de puma. Un corpulento hombre de 2,10 metros apareció bramando como un animal y se posicionó en el centro de la lona. En la pantalla negra apareció en letras verde neón <<YAMU VS. VEGETA>>

—¿Quién es Vegeta? —preguntó la peliazul. Yamcha agudizó la vista.

—Es amigo de Raditz, el hermano de Gokú. Al parecer lleva varios meses invicto—

Bulma sintió escalofríos al ver al gigante con marcadas venas en su calva cabeza—¡Wow! ¡Es enorme! —

—Ese no es—su novio le señaló al joven que ingresaba a la jaula, con paso firme. El joven portaba un pantalón azul oscuro pegado al cuerpo, y en su nuca se podía ver tatuada la letra _M_ en cursiva. Su paso era solemne y pausado, mientras se ajustaba unos guantes blancos. –Es el bajito—

El corazón de Bulma galopó cuando reconoció el cabello flameante de su anterior luchador visual.

El joven entró a la jaula y sonrió socarronamente a medio lado. Este gesto pareció irritar gravemente a su contrincante grandulón, que no escatimó en insultos. Los espectadores enloquecían y se apilaban alrededor de la jaula, incluso algunos la escalaban. Una bocina sonó como un trueno, dando inicio a la pelea.

—La única regla es no usar armaduras ni armas. De resto, todo está permitido—Krilin, que los alcanzó a pesar del tumulto caótico, intentaba en vano observar por encima de él.

—¿Y si el contrincante muere? —

Krilin se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que por eso, este sitio es ilegal—

—¡Vaya! Esto no se compara en nada con el torneo de artes marciales—

Yamcha abrazó con más fuerza a la peliazul—Por supuesto que no, cielo—

El grandulón comenzó con golpes a diestra y siniestra. Evidentemente, la diferencia de estatura fue una ventaja para el joven, que esquivaba los golpes con facilidad. El ataque no duró más de 1 minuto, pues Vegeta tomó impulso y de una sola patada en el cuello dejó inconsciente a su rival, quien cayó haciendo un ruido seco. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en blanco, y de su oreja chorreaba un hilito de sangre y líquido viscoso.

Vegeta se quitó los guantes y sonrió.

 

* * *

 

El enorme campus de la academia Kame Sennin fue fundada hace 2 siglos con el propósito de convertirse en un lugar donde mantener vivas las artes marciales de antaño. Si bien su sistema educativo era igual que los demás institutos de Nihon-koku, su exclusividad y selectividad en cuanto a la admisión de estudiantes era altísimo. Herederos de grandes empresas y familias adineradas formaban más del 80% de inscritos en aquel recinto, contra el 20% de estudiantes de clase media con grandes talentos en las artes marciales que constituía la minoría.  Cada 3 años,  participan en el torneo mundial de las artes marciales llevándose el trofeo consecutivamente.

Era una prestigiosa academia para una muchacha joven y adinerada como Bulma Brief. Excepto por un pequeño inconveniente: no estaba interesada, en lo más mínimo, en participar en ningún tipo de combate, ni en ninguna clase dictada en la academia.

En la enorme cafetería se encontraba su pareja, Yamcha, preguntándose mentalmente si su novia vendría al instituto o se inventaba alguna excusa para encerrarse en su laboratorio. Observó a Ten, Chaos, Gokú y Krilin, mientras seguía con el hilo de la conversación.

—… Y entonces le dije que si no ponía la pierna ahí, no iba a hacer nada—Yamcha hinchó su pecho, con pose de sabelotodo.

—¡Ya deja de hablar de sexo! ¡¿No ven que hay un niño en la mesa?!– se quejó un sonrojado Krilin, señalando a Chaos –Ten, no permitas que corrompan a tu hermano–

 —¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo 13 años, pelón!

 —¿Por que no hablamos de otra cosa? — Krilin se encogió de hombros. Hablar de sexo se había convertido en el principal tema de conversación, y a decir verdad, le desagradaba de manera. Aún era virgen —No sé, del tiempo, por ejemplo…Si, hablemos del tiempo—

—¿Tu cuánto tiempo llevas sin tirar?—gritó una inoportuna y rubia Lunch

—¡Lunch! —se quejó ruborizado

—Tú lo quisiste, Krilin.—comentó Yamcha –Por cierto Lunch. ¿Por qué tienes la sudadera al revés? ¿Dónde estabas picarona? —

—Ni me lo recuerdes porque me devuelvo. —

Krilin giró los ojos y miró a Gokú, ignorando a la recién llegada — ¿Vino a fastidiarme o vino a chuparme la sangre? —

— ¿VINO? ¡¿Quién dijo vino?! —Bulma se asomó en ese momento, con una sonrisa marcada de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a Yamcha y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Con ella venía Chi-chi que se sentó al lado de Gokú.

—Ya se está reuniendo el zoológico— rió Yamcha, acariciando suavemente la pierna de su novia. —Y ahora que estamos reunidos, tenemos un anuncio muy importante que hacerles—

Gokú dio un salto—¡Iremos al club!— Chi-chi frunció el ceño y lo haló de las orejas.

—¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!—

La risa estruendosa e intimidante hizo que los presentes enmudecieran. —Eso podría arreglarse— el enorme hermano de Gokú, Raditz, le dedicó una mirada lasciva a la pelinegra. Giró sobre sus talones, amasando su larga cabellera con una mano, mientras con la otra robaba comida de la bandeja de los estudiantes que lo observaban petrificados. Con las mejillas infladas de comida, Raditz se sentó en la última mesa de la cafetería, con las piernas sobre ella. Desde ese punto, no dejó de observarlos.

Una rubia de rostro y cuerpo infantil, palmeó la espalda de uno de los estudiantes víctimas del atraco de comida —Vamos Tarble, yo te invito a comer esta vez— Observó cómo el aludido respirada entrecortadamente y se dilataban las venas de sus manos —Sabes que no vale la pena. Ese tonto estuvo muchos años en la correccional—

Desde la posición donde estaba Bulma, pudo observar el ceño fruncido del pequeño y repentinamente le dio un revuelco en el pecho. Alguna especie de Dejavú, supuso.

_“Ese rostro me resulta tan familiar.”_

Así como llegó el presentimiento se desvaneció cuando el joven volvió el rostro sereno y le sonrió a la joven rubia. Estaba tan concentrada en detallar la escena que incluso alcanzó a escuchar cuando el muchacho pronunció “ _Gracias, Gure”._

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la mesa donde se encontraban los muchachos. Krilin fue el primero en hablar.

—Gokú perdón por lo que diré, pero un día de estos tu hermano me las va a pagar—

—Nah, no le hagan caso muchachos. No es tan malo. ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Me muero de hambre! —

—Eso lo dices porque nunca vivieron juntos.

—¡Es cierto! —Bulma acarició su barbilla —Siempre has vivido con tu abuelo Gohan. ¿Con quién vive tu hermano? —

—Cfeo fe mhi afhuelo…

—¡Mastica y traga antes de hablar!

—Creo que mi abuelo dijo que vivía con unos amigos. Deben ser los que estaban con él en el club. —

Algo rugió dentro de Chi-chi, quien golpeó la mesa con puños cerrados—¡NADIE IRÁ A ESE MORIDERO!—señaló acusadoramente a Gokú —¡No puedo creer que le hayas hecho caso al trastornado de tu hermano! ¡Si vas, te mato Goku! ¡Juro que te mato si no te matan allá! —

 

* * *

 

Bulma tiró al suelo la colilla del quinto cigarrillo que fumaba en media hora. Abrazó su tronco, intentando regocijarse del frio de la noche. La puerta metálica detrás de ella aún permanecía cerrada.

—Son unos idiotas—habló para sí, rogando mentalmente que los muchachos estuvieran bien. El frío le taladraba la cabeza, logrando que solo se impacientara más. —¿Por qué siempre tienes que seguirlos a todos lados, Bulma? ¿No podrías invertir la noche en tu computadora? Cielos, Chi-chi nos va a matar a todos— tanteó en los bolsillos de su gaban bungury, en busca de su caja de cigarrillos —Sip, indudablemente nos matará a todos y…—

Su monólogo cesó cuando unos fuertes pasos se acercaron amenazadoramente. “¡ _Mierda! ¡La policía!_ ”. Se interpuso entre la enorme puerta de acero mientras mentalizaba una buena excusa para persuadir a la autoridad de entrar a aquel recinto ilegal. Eso no sería difícil para una chica bonita y adinerada como ella, ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento. Para su fortuna, no se trataba de la policía sino de un joven de cabellos flameados azabache y ceño fruncido.

El mismo de la mirada intimidante, días atrás.

Su luchador visual.

_“Supongo que el destino está jugando conmigo”_

Tenía arañazos en todo el rostro y de su nariz amoratada brotaba un hilito de sangre. Sus nudillos estaban mal envueltos en gasa, teñidos de sangre seca y tejidos. La miró inexpresivo.

Bulma, esta vez, le sostuvo la mirada con curiosidad, aprovechando que lo tenía de frente. A pesar de la baja estatura del extraño, su presencia denotaba suntuosidad, incluso miedo. El joven escupió un bocado de sangre y saliva que se alojaba en su boca.

—Quítate—profirió con voz ronca, acercándose con tanta determinación que Bulma supo que si no se apartaba, se la llevaría por delante. Una vena se marcó en su frente. ¿Qué clase de cavernícola le hablaba de esa manera a una chica tan linda como ella? ¿Y peor aún, después de descubrirlo mirándola con tanto descaro, días atrás? ¿Es que acaso no sabía quién era la gran Bulma Brieff?

La heredera de Corporación Cápsula era un ejemplar extraño. Ella misma lo había admitido hacía tiempo atrás. Si bien la respuesta normal de ella hacia aquel sujeto grosero hubiese sido gritarle e insultarlo, esta vez sintió algo de lástima. Su estado era deplorable. Ese extraño maníaco iba a morir dentro de aquel recinto. Contra toda lógica, lo encaró.

—¿Es que acaso piensas entrar? ¡Estás malherido! —

El joven sonrió a medio lado.

—Eso no te incumbe, mujer—

—¿Quién te hizo eso? ¡Necesitas ir al hospital!

—¡Qué te quites! —

—¡Quiero una respuesta!

—No. TÚ, _mujer,_ no quieres una respuesta.

De acuerdo, eso no lo iba a tolerar. Que la insultara por entrometida era algo que podría sobrellevar. De hecho, le pasaba todo el tiempo. Pero esa actitud machista era algo que le producía nauseas.

–Óyeme macho alfa  –le dijo irritada– Podrías intentar ser más amable con la gente. Especialmente si intentan ayudarte—

—Nadie pidió tu estúpida ayuda—

—¡Bien! ¡QUE TE JODAN! —

Le dio la espalda al luchador y se cruzó de brazos. Un sonido seco hizo que se girara. El pelinegro había caído de cara contra el suelo.

—¡Mierda!—se precipitó sobre él y con mucho esfuerzo giró su cuerpo y acomodó la cabeza en su regazo. Su nariz parecía una cascada carmesí. –Eres un cabezota—empezó a tantear dentro de su gabán por su estuche de cápsulas.

El pelinegro tosió compulsivamente. —No…me…toques...—

—Debería dejar que te desangres. ¡Pero no! Lastimosamente, este buen corazón que heredé de mis padres no es algo de lo que me pueda deshacer tan fácilmente— Bulma escuchó un suspiro de irritación. El joven sacó fuerzas del más allá y con un gesto tosco la apartó de su lado, casi tumbándola. Se levantó, con las rodillas temblando, y tanteó entre sus pantalones. Sacó una cápsula y de ésta surgió una enorme Harley Davidson. Escuchó que la peliazul le gritaba, pero el tinittus en su oído logró enmudarla y contra toda lógica, arrancó en su moto.

—¡IMBECIL!—gritó Bulma con fuerza, aún sentada en el suelo, tosiendo por el humo del arranque de la moto y por el olor a derrape. Estaba decidida a seguirlo y ver en qué sitio –indudablemente- se iba a estrellar en la moto, pero la puerta de acero que se abrió detrás de ella hizo que detuviera su plan.

De allí emergió Gokú con apariencia de espectro y múltiples heridas. Le sonrió con pesar.

—Bulma… Llama una ambulancia—

—¿Yamcha?

—Mejor que sean 2—

* * *

 

 


	2. Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   _“Todo principio  
>  no es más que una continuación,  
> y el libro de los acontecimientos  
> se encuentra siempre abierto a la mitad.”_\- Wislawa Szymborska

 

 

 

_::Kame Sennin Kyanpasu::_

—En serio Lunch, me saca de casillas la forma como Maron siempre revolotea alrededor de Yamcha, intentando llamar su atención con su mímica de niña tonta. ¡Y ese idiota siempre le sigue el juego! ¡Es asqueroso! —

—Vamos, Bulma. Sabes lo hormonales que son los hombres…

—¡Idiotas sexuales!—suspiró con fuerza, peinando su flequillo. –Yamcha ha cambiado tanto desde que entramos a los últimos cursos. Al principio odiaba toda la atención que recibía de las otras chicas, pero ahora… si me descuido un segundo ¡podría terminar siendo un sucio playboy! De hecho, la semana pasada…—

Bulma calló abruptamente al notar una silueta cruzando por el pasillo principal. Por alguna razón ajena a su actuar, su corazón galopó sin frenos.

Parpadeó dos veces.

_“¿Podría ser?”_

Dio un respingo al ver que Lunch zarandeaba su mano—¿Uh, Bulma? ¿Sigues en la tierra? —

—Tengo que irme— declaró con firmeza para salir despedida por el pasillo, persiguiendo la silueta.

_“¿Qué hace él aquí, en MI instituto?”_

Bulma, heredera del espíritu científico de su padre y partidaria del escepticismo, se preguntó por qué estaba tan convencida de que la presencia de aquel joven en su instituto no era fruto del azar. ¿Acaso la casualidad jugaba con ella? ¿Acaso quería convertirse en un destino?

Distraída buscando entre los pasillos, tropezó con fuerza con una espalda dura.

—¡Diablos!

Agitó la cabeza, dispuesta a proferir insultos para el entrometido, hasta que notó que era _él_.

Altanero y engreído como la primera vez que lo vio.

—Tú. Muchacha. —comentó con voz fuerte —Dime dónde está Kakarotto—

La peliazul lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Eres el moribundo grosero de aquel club?

Vegeta alzó una ceja. —¿Eres la sirvienta chismosa de Kakarotto?

—¡Óyeme pequeño! — puso las manos en jarra sobre sus caderas. Arrugó el ceño —No me gusta tu tono de voz—

_“¿Pequeño? Debería ahorcarla”_

—Y a mí no me gustas tú. —se cruzó de brazos —Ahora que hemos acabado con las ridículas presentaciones y nos hemos declarado nuestro mutuo desagrado, ¿por qué no haces algo útil y me llevas donde Kakarotto? —

Bulma sintió que la ira le hinchaba las venas de las sienes. Antes de perder la compostura, respiró hondo y sonrió con coquetería, desconcertando al joven.

—Supongo que _su majestad_ puede hacer uso de sus estúpidos pies por sí mismo, como aquella vez en que se desplomó de narices. —

El pelinegro la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Antes de que pudiera reprenderla, se había marchado, contoneando graciosamente las caderas.

* * *

 

—¿Estas bien, cielo? Te ves algo distraida.

Bulma parpadeó, intentando volver a la linea de conversación que tenía con Yamcha.

—Si mi amor, pienso que tu cabello se vería mejor corto—

Lo observó directamente a los labios, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. El encuentro con Vegeta le taladraba la cabeza como una premonición, y durante el día luchó contra el deseo de esconderse de él o ir tras él para confrontarlo de nuevo.

—Bulma…

—¿Si?—respondió, divagando aún en sus pensamientos —Yamcha, tengo muchas cosas  en mi mente y…—

—Tus ojos brillan más que cualquier día— comentó su novio, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios. Justo en ese momento, apareció Gokú y se sentó en la mesa junto a ellos. Bulma saltó de felicidad al verlo, sin evitar esconder la curiosidad que le generó el encuentro con el nuevo joven.

Yamcha gruñó por lo bajo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, Bulma. Vino a buscarme—  respondió Gokú, tomando una rebanada de pizza.

—Él mencionó a un tal Kakarotto. ¿Eres tú?

—Así es. Me inscribí con ese nombre para evitar problemas con mi abuelo Gohan, por si me atrapaba la policía en el club—

La peliazul posó su barbilla en su mano —¿Y que hablaron? —

—Me retó a muerte. ¿No hay más pizza? —

—¡¿QUÉ?! — chillaron al unísono. Yamcha continuó —¡¿Y estás tan tranquilo?!

—Dijo que piensa ganarme en el Torneo de Artes Marciales y retarme de nuevo en el club Namek para hacerme pedazos. Es bastante arrogante, eh?—

—¡Es un enfermo! — se quejó la peliazul

—Nunca había conocido a alguien con tanta determinación. Me muero por pelear con él. ¡Será divertido!

 

* * *

 

El ingreso hacía una semana de Vegeta a Kame Sennin distaba mucho de ligar asperezas entre el pendenciero Raditz y los desafortunados estudiantes con los que se tropezaba, pues continuó reinando el imperio infundido en terror, robo de dinero, agresiones físicas y visitas a detención. Sin embargo, Bulma pudo notar que Raditz era el único que realizaba el trabajo sucio, tal vez por iniciativa propia o instado por el más pequeño. A él nunca lo vio manchando sus manos.

Exceptuando aquella vez en que ahogó a Ten ShinHan en el inodoro y romperle la cabeza con la tapa, luego de que el calvo lo retara a muerte porque Raditz encerró a su hermano Chaos en el locker.

Ni siquiera iba a clases, pues estaba en el mismo curso que ella.

_“A quien engaño, yo tampoco voy a clases”_

Parecía que solo vivía y deliraba por entrenar obsesivamente en el dohjo del instituto, comer hasta explotar en la cafetería y proferirle amenazas a Gokú cada vez que lo topaba.

Y aun así nunca lo atacó a puños como un animal. Parecía que Vegeta se regía por un extraño código de conducta interno, pues caminaba como una realeza, se quitaba los zapatos al entrar al dohjo, se sentaba recto en el asiento de la cafetería, medía sus modales -contrario a su compañero-, miraba a todos como si fuesen pordioseros, y evitaba en lo posible ensartarse en comportamientos bajos dentro del instituto.

La música enérgica la sacó de sus pensamientos matutinos.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

—Chi-Chi, está muy temprano para eso—Bulma recostaba su barbilla en la ventana de copiloto. Supuso que cuando su amiga la llamó anoche para contarle sus penas acerca de la indiferencia de Gokú, no había dimensionado lo mucho que le había afectado.

—¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!—la pelinegra pisó con rabia el acelerador de su automóvil. Llegarían tarde a clases. – _There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how_ – para este punto dio un giro bastante rápido, logrando derrapar el auto y que Bulma casi se infartara – AND AFTER AAAAAALL…. YOU'RE MY WONDERWAAAAALL --

—Estoy harta de que interponga el entrenamiento antes que nosotros— comenzó la pelinegra —El problema es ese maldito club que les ha lavado el cerebro a todos, especialmente a mi Gokú. Y todo por culpa de… ¡Ajam! ¡Allí está ese malnacido!—

Al frente de ellas, en el aparcamiento del instituto, se encontraba Raditz aún sentado en su moto, fumando un cigarrillo.

—Chi-chi. No estarás pensando…—

La pelinegra sonrió a medio lado, tomando el timón con fuerza y agudizando la mirada. Con un chillido propio de un gato arañando el pizarrón, aceleró directo a su objetivo, frenando en el último milímetro y logrando chocarlo con el capó. Raditz cayó al piso.

—¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir!—chilló la peliazul

Por detrás del vidrio pudo escuchar las palabrotas de Raditz. Chi-chi le señaló el dedo medio.

—¡Si no te gusta como conduzco, apártate de la acera y deja de chillar!—

Retrocedió para parquearse en el puesto de enfrente y apeó del auto con ira, amenazando con llevarse a todos por delante. Bulma suspiró. Su día no empezaba de la mejor manera.

* * *

 

—Demonios—Bulma mascullaba con desidia, intentando recordar la clave de su locker. Por alguna extraña razón no lograba recordarla.

Odiaba el instituto. Había rogado a sus padres que la sacaran de allí y dedicarse al negocio familiar, pero parecía que su madre aún la veía como una niña pequeña que debía socializar.

Lo había decidido: terminaría este año y lo tiraría todo por la borda.

—¡Señorita Brieff! La he estado buscando el día de hoy—

_“Mierda, mierda”_

—De hecho, la he estado buscando todo el primer periodo.—

Bulma sonrió nerviosa. No había vuelto a la electiva de química en varios meses, simplemente porque le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Y cuando por fin se decidió a volver, apareció el odioso de Vegeta. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, lo estuvo evitando todo este tiempo.

—Y no quiero escuchar ninguna excusa sobre su ausencia. Debido a que no volvió a mis clases, no escogió su pareja para el proyecto de fin de año.

_“¿Proyecto? Yamcha no me habló de eso.”_

_“Espera, ¡ni siquiera me escogió como su pareja! ¡Ese imbécil!”_

_“¡Maldito vago! ¡Seguro tampoco fue a clases!”_

_“¿Y si se emparejó con otra?”_

_“¡AGGH LO MATARÉ, BASTARDO!”_

—Así que siendo la única faltante, la emparejé con el estudiante nuevo—abrió un folio de cuerina –Vegeta Saiyan—

_“Tiene que ser una broma. UNA MALDITA BROMA”_

Golpeó con furia el candado del locker y recordó que hacía un mes había cambiado la contraseña. Le llegaron los números a la cabeza y lo supo:

Era el día y mes en que fue al club por primera vez.

 

* * *

 

Tarble tragó saliva con dificultad para sostenerle la mirada aguileña del que se encontraba sentado en el sillón al frente de él. El mutismo de Vegeta cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

El sitio era espantoso. Estaba abarrotado de cajas de comida china, cartones de pizza, ropa sucia, botellas vacías y era evidente que hacía mucho tiempo no habían aseado la mesa central, cubierta de un polvo blancuzco. Pero lo que siempre le impactaba, cada vez que iba a visitar a su hermano, era la enorme cruz sado de san Andrés clavada a la pared, y los arneses y mordazas bondage esparcidos por toda la sala, a plena vista.

—Nii-sama…—

—No—

—Por favor—el menor inclinó el rostro a modo de súplica, acercándole el sobre blanco. –Padre está enfermo y…—

—Y un demonio—el mayor le arrebató el sobre a Tarble, y a continuación lo tomó del cuello de su camisa. Lo zarandeó en su rostro –Dile que puede meterse su asqueroso dinero por donde mejor le quepa.—

—¿Es que piensas vivir en esta pocilga hasta el fin de tus días? ¡Padre te necesita! ¡ _Yo_ te necesito!— arrugó el ceño, fiel herencia Saiyan.

—No saques a relucir tus patéticos melodramas. Si Padre está así, es porque lo merece—

—Pero yo… yo no te he hecho nada, Nii-sama.

—Vete, Tarble—

El menor suspiró. Esta vez no iba a ser distinta de las anteriores. Se levantó del sofá, yendo directo a la puerta. Antes de marcharse, le dedicó una última mirada—Vuelve a casa. Por favor—

Presa de una cólera ciega, Vegeta estampilló su puño en la endeble pared de concreto. Se quedó en esa posición, observando las pequeñas grietas alrededor de sus nudillos hasta que una risa honda lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Ese mocoso tiene un poder increíble para sacarte de casillas, _príncipe_ —Raditz entró con sendas bolsas llenas de licor, seguido de dos jóvenes y dos mujeres que Vegeta había visto anteriormente.

Pasando por alto los saludos eufóricos de los llegados, se encerró en su habitación. Contrario al pequeño apartamento que compartía con Raditz y Nappa, su cuarto era un santuario. Totalmente blanco, pared inmaculada y pisos limpios, con las sábanas perfectamente tendidas y su ropa clasificada por colores en su pequeño closet. Un equipo de sonido de alta definición era la única ostentosidad que resaltaba entre sus pertenencias.

Se echó en su cama, con los brazos extendidos detrás de su nuca. Ya se escuchaba la música afuera de su habitación, supuso que la orgía había iniciado. Se permitió cerrar los ojos, hasta que el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su celular lo alertó.

_< Nappa: Hermanos Gero en el club. US$5.000 Esta es nuestra oportunidad, príncipe>_

Sonrió divertido, poniendo sus guantes impecablemente blancos. Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de la cápsula y salió de su habitación.

 

* * *

 

Despertó desorientado y con frío.

A pesar de su aturdimiento, estaba completamente seguro de no estar en el club. Lo último que recordó Vegeta fue el bermellón opacando su vista, y un dolor escandaloso en su brazo izquierdo. Lejos de cualquier excusa misógina, nunca antes, en su problemática vida, había sido humillado por una simple mujer.

No era un travesti infiltrado. No era una marimacho. Para castigo a su ego, era una rubia hermosa, y fuerte como un demonio.

Observó su extremidad vendada con minucia. Saliendo de su sopor, examinó el recinto a su alrededor: paredes azul cielo, sábanas y cortinas a juego, tanques de oxígeno con el letrero “Capsule Corp”, y una pequeña mesita de madera. Y allí estaba la peliazul con sus cabellos revueltos y su traje naranja, el mismo que traía puesto en el club.

Estaba profundamente dormida, con su rostro ladeado hacia la cama donde descansaba.

¿Estaría en casa de esa pesada?

¿Lo estaba cuidando?

Y si esa última pregunta era afirmativa, la siguiente era aún aterradora: ¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué una extraña, hacía el papel de buena samaritana con él?

Lo que no sabía Vegeta, era que Bulma era el tipo de personas emotivas que se preocupan por los demás, sin importar qué tan mal los haya tratado. Su insistencia constante por ayudar hacía parte de su naturaleza compasiva. Si bien su inteligencia era muy superior a la media, parecía que la mayoría de sus decisiones las tomara en base a sus sentimientos. Por eso siempre estaba en problemas. Y por esa misma razón ella continuaba detrás de él, sin importar lo odioso que era y lo poco que lo conociera.

Zarandeó su cabeza y bufó con rabia. _“Me largo de aquí”_

* * *

 


	3. Reto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>  I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart”_\- Muse

 

 

 

Desde que había curado a Vegeta, no lo había vuelto a ver en más de quince días, ni siquiera entrenando en el dohjo del instituto, ni perdiendo el tiempo durmiendo en el jardín o en la azotea. Mordisqueó la tapa de su bolígrafo y se reclinó en las patas traseras del taburete, vagando sus pensamientos en las múltiples opciones que tendría si se decidiera por abandonar el estudio de una buena vez. Cuando Mr. Popo estuvo a punto de iniciar la clase, apareció su mayor tormento con vendajes en el antebrazo y cara de pocos amigos. Se sentó de mala gana a su lado, logrando que Bulma se acomodara derecha en su asiento, presa de un infantil nerviosismo.

—De nada— el pelinegro la observó de reojo, totalmente perdido por el comentario –Por salvarte la vida—

—Hmph—

Mr. Popo carraspeó –Hoy deben entregar el borrador para el proyecto final. Pueden ir a la biblioteca para trabajar en ello. A final del día, los recibiré en mi despacho—

Vegeta se levantó del asiento, siendo el primero en salir del salón, seguido por Bulma que corría para alcanzarlo, justo en la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¡Oye, vago de mierda! ¡¿Es que piensas dejar que haga todo el trabajo?! — chilló con energía

—Shhhh—

—Ups. Lo siento.—

La biblioteca estaba repleta. El único sitio disponible eran unas mesas pequeñas para dúo, al fondo de la sección de humanidades. Vegeta la ignoró hasta sentarse en una de ellas, de brazos cruzados.

Bulma, dando por finalizada la discusión, se sienta al frente de él, sacando sus apuntes. Notó nuevamente su mirada clavada en su coronilla. La detallaba con tanta intensidad que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Volvió a reclinarse contra el asiento, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Y Bulma sintió que el mundo se le estaba viniendo abajo.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Para su propio alivio, Mr. Popo se acercó a preguntar sobre el proyecto y de paso sermonear a Vegeta por su ausentismo, a lo que él respondía con total indiferencia, aún con sus ojos aguileños ensartados sobre los de Bulma.

—El biodiesel de algas será nuestro proyecto.  Algunas especies de algas contienen aproximadamente 80% de su peso en aceite, lo cual supera las plantas oleaginosas como la soja. En teoría, usando algas se podría obtener un rendimiento mayor que usando plantas.—

—Te equivocas, _mujer_ —

Giró para encarar a su compañero, con una expresión incrédula —¿Perdón?— Bulma sintió su rostro arder. ¿Ese desadaptado le estaba diciendo que ella, la más inteligente del campus, por no decir de toda la maldita ciudad, se había equivocado? ¿Y peor aún, bajo qué argumento machista falocéntrico le decía _mujer_ con ese tono despectivo?

—¿Crees que nunca te equivocas?—la retó.

—Claro que me equivoco, tonto.

—Escoger por error un tono de labial distinto al que habías visto en el catálogo, no cuenta como equivocación.

—Ni partirle las piernas a un inocente en vez de partirle los brazos—

La ironía en su intercambio de insultos era perturbadora, únicamente por el hecho de que confirmaba lo mucho que podían complementarse en ese ámbito.

Alzó la barbilla, con gesto orgulloso –50%—

Parpadea consternada, demorando unos segundos en seguirle el hilo a la conversación. Era imposible que se hubiera equivocado en algo tan fácil como un porcentaje. Rebuscó entre sus apuntes, notando que efectivamente, las algas contienen aproximadamente 50% de su peso en aceite. ¿Cómo era posible que Vegeta conociera ese dato? Carraspeó incómoda.

—Bueno, dice “aproximadamente”. El porcentaje podría aumentar—

—Hmph. Eres patética cuando pierdes.

—¡Hey! ¡Retira eso, gorila!

—¡Shhhh!

* * *

 

—Parece que allá hay una riña—comentó en voz baja Chi-chi, escudándose bajo los libros.

—¿Una niña?—Gokú arqueó las cejas y escaneó la biblioteca, sin comprender

—No, Gokú. Una disputa—

—Ah, entonces no es tan niña—

* * *

 

Se encontraban frente a frente, con los brazos apoyados en la mesita y las sillas echadas a un lado por la rapidez con la que se levantaron para ensartarse en una acalorada y trivial discusión.

—¡Idiota presumido!

—¡Perra ignorante!

—Con esa actitud pretendes humillar a todo el mundo. ¿Pero sabes algo? ¡Tú no eres el centro del mundo!

—Siempre saltas a conclusiones paranoicas, y tu voz es la más irritante que he escuchado en mi vida. ¡Y si alguien es mucho más fuerte y poderoso que tú, deberías mostrar algo de respeto!

—¿Respeto? ¿A ti? ¡No has hecho más que insultarme desde que nos conocimos, imbécil!

—Nadie está preparado para escuchar la verdad, tonta.

—¡Mariquita!

—Aghh. No sabes cuántas veces he resistido la tentación de quebrarte el cuello

—¡Pues ven y quiébralo, si eres tan varoncito!

—Suficiente— intervino Mr Popo con total tranquilidad —Hora de madurar, señores. Arreglen sus diferencias y terminen el borrador, por favor—

Bulma bufó con fuerza, sentándose con poca delicadeza en la silla.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que Vegeta no regresara al instituto.

Y ella tampoco.

 

* * *

 

—¿Yam, me ayudas con este ejercicio? —la peliazul se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su novio, haciéndole arrumacos en un primitivo acto por marcar territorio. En horas del almuerzo, Maron, su mayor suplicio, no había hecho otra cosa que lanzarle miradas coquetas a Yamcha.

—Uh, ¿este? — preguntó, señalando un punto en el libro —Solo unes todos los signos y los cancelas, preciosa—

 _“ERROR_ ”  pensó Bulma. La ley de acción de masas no entraba en la cabeza de su novio

_“Perdóname Ciencia por aceptar esta bazofia”_

—¡Oh gracias, mi amor! — respondió, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se levantó para acercarse al mostrador de comida, con pose vencedora. Una voz gruesa la distrajo de escoger sus alimentos. 

—Qué endeble. — comentó Vegeta, acercándose con una bandeja.

Bulma lo observó con intriga, sin saber a qué se refería. El pelinegro viró los ojos y arrugó el ceño. Ordenó varias cosas del mostrador, mientras proseguía —La forma en la que te escudas bajo esa máscara de tonta para estar al mismo nivel intelectual de ese zoquete. — respaldado por el mutismo y sorpresa de la peliazul, continuó —Es obvio que eres capaz de hacer todos esos ejercicios del libro, sin ayuda y sin esfuerzos. —

Cuando la observó a los ojos, notó lo pálida que se había puesto, para después, en pocos segundos, recuperar la compostura altanera que siempre la rondaba. Casi sonríe pensando en la perfección con la que ocultaba sus emociones. Lo sabía porque él hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—No sé lo que dices—

Con la bandeja totalmente repleta, pasó a su lado, sin siquiera mirarla. —Quítate de la cabeza ese estereotipo de mujer indefensa. Te ves terrible—

 

* * *

 

 —¿Dónde está Chi-chi?—Todos los que estaban presentes en el enorme corredor cesaron sus labores al ver al imponente hombre de cabello largo, escudriñándolos con su intimidante mirada negruzca.

—Yo… yo creo… este…ella está en los vestidores de la piscina— una chica susurró algo nerviosa, aprovechando la oportunidad para al menos alardear frente a sus amigas de que tuvo el valor de hablarle a Raditz. Aunque éste ni siquiera le agradeció.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chi-chi peinaba despreocupadamente su cabello negruzco, cuando sintió que no seguía estando sola.

— ¿Este es tu nuevo hobbie? ¿Irrumpir el vestier femenino? Soy muy buena golpeando pervertidos, Raditz— preguntó sarcástica, girando para encarar a su acompañante. Contrario a su actuar impetuoso, Chi-chi había adoptado un modo muy distinto al tratar con su cuñado. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que era el primer hombre que no trataba de esconder lo atraído que se sentía por ella: Cuando la veía por los pasillos le sonreía y guiñaba, y en los entrenamientos del dohjo le gritaba lo hermosa que se veía enojada.

Si bien la pelinegra respondía a esos gestos con desagrado o golpes, incrédula, inconscientemente tener un admirador la llenaba de orgullo femenino.

Nunca se sintió bonita como Bulma, ni sexy como Lunch. Del círculo de amigos siempre fue la menos agraciada. Tal era su convicción, que estaba segura de que esa era la única razón por la que Gokú no se lanzaba de cabeza sobre ella.

Alzó la barbilla para alcanzar su nivel visual y le mostró su puño en alto. Sin embargo, se crispó cuando Raditz comenzó a acercarse lentamente, posando su mano a un lado de su rostro, acorralándola entre su locker.

“¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta que estamos solos?”

Un calor se posó en sus mejillas, sonrojándola. Raditz sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa, muñeca? ¿Te inquieta tenerme cerca? —

Sus hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada. Raditz era tan varonil, violento y distinto que por un segundo cruzaron por su mente las múltiples conversaciones con Bulma y Lunch donde alardeaban el físico de los hombres del instituto y morbosamente indagaban sobre cómo sería su vida sexual.

 _“Voy a matar a Bulma y Lunch una vez salga de aquí”_   La chica se sacudió mentalmente, alejando aquellas imágenes Ecchi que congelaron su sentido moral y racional.

—¡¿Qué quieres, Raditz? ¿Acaso no vez que estoy ocupada?!—

Seguido de una carcajada burlona, el pelinegro sacó un papel doblado de su pantalón y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camiseta de Chi-chi, tan peligrosamente íntimo de rozar su pecho izquierdo. Antes de cualquier respuesta por parte de ella, se marchó sin decir palabras.

Chi-chi recostó la cabeza en el locker y respiró profundamente, tocando el bolsillo de su camiseta. Su corazón todavía bombeaba con fuerza y vio como sufría leves temblores de ansiedad. Abrió los ojos, aunque en realidad no supo en que momento los cerró, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas asesinarlo.

La vida en castidad era dura.

* * *

 

—Soy Bulma Briefs. La más rica en el campus ¡Y una genio! —la peliazul masajeaba sus sienes —¡No puedo permitir que ese bruto me trate de esa forma!—

—¡BULMA! —

—¡AHHH! —chilló la peliazul, encarando a Chi-chi —¿Por qué me gritas? —

—ESTOY MOLESTA—

—¿Eh? —señaló su pecho —Pero si no te he hecho nada—

—TOMA—la pelinegra le acercó un papel doblado, para después cruzarse de brazos.

_< <Sábado por la noche. Paso a buscarte a las 8 pm. Clases de conducción y mucho sexo bestial.>>_

Bulma lo observó sin entender. Su amiga prosiguió —¡Ese tonto irrumpió los vestidores, únicamente para entregarme esa cochinada! —

—¿De quién hablas, Chi-chi?—

—¡De Raditz!—

—Wow. El plan se escucha tentador.

—¡Bulma! —

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —

—¡Porque se lo mostré a Gokú no hizo nada! ¡Nada! —

—¿Y qué se supone que iba a hacer? —

—¡Hacerme respetar!

La heredera Brief viró los ojos.

—Chi-chi. Simplemente pudiste romper el papel.—la abrazó con fuerza —Yo creo que estás considerando la oferta ¿eh, picarona? —

—¡Retira eso!—

En el intercambio de risas y sonrojos, Bulma calló al notar que Vegeta pasaba por su campo visual. La tensión en el jardín era tan grande que podría cortarse con tijeras. Le sostuvo la mirada con petulancia, para después continuar su camino.

Chi-chi rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Geeez, eso fue intenso—

—Arrogante idiota. —bufó la peliazul —Lo único que hace es sentarse en ese árbol a alardear su poder, haciendo flexiones y mirando como una basura a todo el mundo. ¿Qué persona entrena más de 2 horas bajo ese sol? Es un demente—

—No me digas… ¿Es por ese _arrogante idiota_ que has gastado toda la tarde sentada aquí, stalkeándolo? ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste? ¿2 horas? No me digas que te gusta. —

—¡Hey! —

—Para ser una excéntrica y autoproclamada genio, tienes serios problemas para aceptar que un chico te gusta, Bulma.

—¡Tú también! Ya vi que guardaste el papel que te entregó tu nuevo amor, Raditz.

—¡Te mataré, Bulma Brieff! — amenazó, dispuesta a perseguir a su amiga.

—¡Será otro día! ¡Hoy saldré con Yam! ¡Debe estar esperándome cerca al dohjo!

* * *

 

El enorme estruendo alertó a los presentes. Corrieron directo al Dohjo principal para encontrar el suelo astillado y las bisagras a punto de colapsar. Gokú se encontraba en el suelo, protegiendo su rostro de los puños que le propinaba Vegeta, encima de él.

—¡Suéltalo!— chilló alarmada Chi-chi, sin éxito en su intervención. Se acercó con ira hacia el Maestro Roshi, zarandeándolo —¡¿Por qué no hace algo?! —

—Están entrenando, linda.

—¿Entrenando? ¡Lo va a matar!

—La forma de pelear de esos dos va más allá de lo que se enseña acá. No podría intervenir, aunque quisiera. —

—¡GOKÚ!— gritó la pelinegra, tan alto que logró que el puño de Vegeta quedara suspendido en el aire. Gokú alzó el rostro y sonrió.

—¡Hola Chi-chi! ¿Ya es hora de comer?

—¡Mira como estas! —

—¡Es genial! — comentó, levantándose ahora que Vegeta se había retirado. Lo llamó con la mano —Oye Vegeta, ¿nos vemos acá después de cenar?—

—Muchachos, me destruirán mi hogar—comentó el Maestro Roshi.

—¡Ups! Lo siento, maestro. Jejeje. ¿Qué tal en el club? —

—Hmph—

En vista de la silenciosa respuesta, reiteró. —En el club a las 5, ¡sale vale! —

—Imposible—intervino Raditz, que se encontraba observando la pelea —Está prohibida la entrada para cualquier persona, por órdenes de los hermanos Gero y Cell. —

—¿Quién es Cell?

—Es el nuevo luchador a cargo del club Namek. Nadie lo ha derrotado, ni siquiera los hermanos Gero. Hace unos días convocó su propio torneo, buscando quién lo desbancara.

—¿No nos dejarán usar el club? ¡Diablos! Ojalá pudiera entrar para patearle el trasero.

Una sonora carcajada los distrajo.

—¿Tú, insecto?

—¡¿Quieres pelea?!

—¡Yamcha!

—Me inscribiré en ese torneo y lo venceré—

—Ni hablar. Yo lo derrotaré—

—¡Hey! ¿No puedes compartir la diversión?

—Tú estás incluido en la derrota. —Agudizó la mirada.

—El torneo no es individual. Se inscriben en equipos de 5 luchadores cada uno. Primero realizan un filtro y luego en las semi-finales pelean los 10 equipos ganadores, para enfrentarse al equipo de Cell. —

El comentario pareció no agradar a Vegeta.

Se dirigió a Raditz y Vegeta—Supongo que nos enfrentaremos allá—

—No tengo equipo, aún—miró de reojo a Raditz

—Eh? Pensé que te inscribirías con…

—No formo alianzas con cobardes.

—Oh vamos, príncipe. Sabes que no me interesa ese absurdo interés tuyo por vengarte de la muñequita Gero y…— su instinto de autoprotección lo detuvo —Está bien, ya me callo. —

—Únete a nosotros, si? — rogó Gokú —También conoces a Picoro del club, es bastante fuerte y estoy seguro que participará—

—Ni de coña—

—Vamos, Vegeta. Ambos queremos pelear con Cell. Podríamos entrenar juntos.

—Ni creas que si acepto, olvidaré mi objetivo contra ti—

—¡Lo tendré en cuenta!— comentó con emoción, al saber que Vegeta estaba reconsiderando su oferta. Se acercó hacia Yamcha y Krilin —¡Muchachos! ¡A entrenar para el torneo de Cell!—

Bulma aplaudió emocionada, uniéndose a la euforia que sólo los luchadores compartían.

—Yo puedo ofrecerles robots, trajes de entrenamiento y dohjos especiales, ¿no es genial? — saltó de un lado al otro, alegre de invertir su tiempo en nuevos artefactos. Su vista se posó en el nuevo “aliado”.

—Y tú, pequeño. Si no tienes dónde entrenar, puedes hacerlo en mi casa. Es bastante grande y bonita.

Yamcha se crispó con el comentario.

—¡Es cierto, Bulma! Me gustaría volver a tu casa y entrenar en tu cámara de gravedad. Y comer los pastelitos de tu mamá.

Gokú sonrió al notar que Vegeta lo observaba con atención.

—¿Qué dices, Kakarotto?

—¡La mamá de Bulma hace los pasteles más ricos de todo el mundo!

—Imbécil. ¿Qué es eso de la cámara de gravedad?

—Bueno, creo que es más fácil si vas a casa de Bulma y lo ves con tus propios ojos.

—¡Anímate, Vegeta! ¡Puedes ir cuantas veces quieras! Si no tienes casa, ¡puedes quedarte allá, también! Pero no permitiré que te enamores de mí, aunque me veas todos los días y me encuentres muy atractiva—

-—Agh que mujer tan vulgar… ¡Y cómo grita!

 

* * *

 

_:Capsule Corp.:_

—Me imagino que eres el novio de Bulma, ¡eres encantador! — estupefacto, Vegeta se preguntaba si aquella rubia era humana y no un androide construido por el científico Brief. Sus actitudes distaban mucho de cualquier conducta racional, como ahora que se acercaba a él con coquetería y lo devoraba con la mirada, sin importarle lo incómodo que se sentía.

—¿N-novio?

—¡Mamá! —

Para alivio de su salud mental, la segunda androide de cabello azul apareció en la escena, ensartándose en lo que parecía un monólogo con su progenitora. Dispuesto a ignorarlas, recorrió el enorme jardín de Capsule Corp, donde justo al frente se alzaba impetuosa un claustro metálico de forma circular.

Se acercó a ella, presa de curiosidad. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era, un anciano de gafas y cabello lila se adelantó.

—Esa es la cámara de gravedad. Es el diseño de mi hija, ¿verdad que es una genio? — Subió por la rampa hasta la entrada. Posando su mano en el sensor rojo, accionó la compuerta para que se abriera. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado como niño en Navidad.

Bulma suspiró al perderlo de vista dentro de su cámara. Las risillas de su madre desviaron su atención de la ventana.

—¿Es del tipo temperamental y peligroso? — preguntó la rubia, con la vista clavada en la cámara.

—Bueno si, puede ser bastante temperamental y peligroso, pero…

—¡Así se habla, hija! ¡Directo al premio gordo!—la mujer alzó la mano esperando que su hija la palmeara.

—Mamá…

—Es el sueño de toda chica echarle el guante al Bad Boy—unió sus manos en ilusión –El chico misterioso y oscuro que tiene un corazón de oro, el chico peligroso que lentamente cambia por la fuerza del amor y…

Bulma la observó, divertida –Eso suena como aquellos terribles melodramas que lees—

—¿No te gustan, linda?—

—Mamá... Es solo que esto es la vida real. Indiscutiblemente Vegeta no es un apuesto príncipe oscuro y yo no soy una damisela en peligro.

—¿Que no es apuesto? ¡Oh querida! ¡Ese hombre tiene la palabra “Sexy” tatuada en esa frente tan amplia que tiene, y destila testosterona cada vez que camina! — comenzó a abanicar su rostro.

—¡Mamá!

—Ay mi cielo, no está mal alabar su buena anatomía. Es más, deberían mezclar sus genes. — Dejando a una sonrojada Bulma detrás de ella, se asomó a la ventana —¡Joven y apuesto Vegeta! ¡Te traje una bebida que te va a encantar! ¡Baja un momento, por favor! —

—Ven mamá, yo se lo llevaré.

* * *

 

—Menudo bombón te conseguiste—

—Te ordené que te quedaras afuera—

El calvo gruñó —¿Es cierto que piensas aliarte a esa banda de ñoños para pelear contra Cell? — en vista de que Vegeta lo ignoraba, continuó —¿Piensas desgastarte en esas peleas sin sentido? Escucha Vegeta, hay más clubes afuera y pagan muy bien. Podemos seguir siendo los reyes y ganar mucho más dinero, sin necesidad de perder de nuevo y quedar en ridículo y…

Calló al notar el puño que iba directo a su rostro. El pelinegro lo observaba con furia contenida —Escúchame bien, imbécil. Si pienso aliarme, es únicamente para mi propio beneficio. Una inmundicia como tú jamás entenderá lo que es el honor, por eso te escudas en tu cobardía. Yo siempre he sido superior a ti, y no necesito el cochino dinero de peleas básicas—

—¿Honor, dices? —contraatacó Nappa —Tu honor se basa en llenar tu listado de gente que te derrota como Kakarotto y Freezer. Y aún no veo que te hayas vengado de ellos—

—Debo priorizar. Y si sigues hablando, tú serás el primero—

—Vegeta, no te enojes conmigo. Sabes que siempre te apoyaré en tu venganza contra Freezer. Pero el resto, me parece una pérdida de tiempo— suspiró, observando el interior de la cámara. —La tecnología de Capsule Corp. es inimaginable— sonrió —¿No me digas que también piensas robar algunas, eh? —

Vegeta arqueó las cejas, con pedantería —Pensé que eras mas idiota—sonrió—No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que tiña mis manos de la sangre de Freezer, y de todo su ejército de peleadores de pacotilla—

—Tres contra un tropel no es algo que le cause escalofríos—

—Tres equipados y entrenados pueden causarle escalofríos al mismísimo Kami-sama—

—Me gusta tu manera de pensar, príncipe. Estás en el nido de la gallina de oro. Ahora, sé un buen caballero y no vayas a dañar el plan con tu actitud de mierda.

—No pedí tus consejos.

—¡Y qué desafortunada mujer has conseguido! Esas niñas ricachonas y mimadas son todas unas zorras en la cama. Puedes tener algo de acción, también. ¡Es un bizcocho!

—Hmph. Eso no será difícil—

 

* * *

 

Mientras avanzaba hacia la cámara de gravedad, Bulma se preguntó mentalmente si había sido buena idea invitarlo a entrenar en su casa. Su enorme boca sin filtro y su espíritu caritativo le jugaban malas pasadas, y esa no era la primera vez.

Al entrar vio al hombre calvo que acompañaba a Vegeta en el club. Aún lo recordaba.

—No sabía que estabas acompañado. Traeré más jugo de naranja.

El pelinegro ignoró a la llegada, dirigiéndose al más alto —Lárgate. —

Nappa se encogió de hombros, esta vez mirando a la peliazul.

—Supongo que me iré. —

Frunció el ceño —¡Hey! Lo tratas como si fuese un asaltante—regañó —Tranquilo, señor. Es bienvenido en mi casa—

—Cometió un crimen al entrar acá sin autorización

—Parece como si quisieras que apresara a tu amigo

—Él no es mi amigo.

Nappa soltó una carcajada enérgica.

—Algunas cosas no cambian— comentó observando a la peliazul.

—Es cierto, Vegeta puede ser bastante rudo. ¿Siempre ha sido así? — preguntó con curiosidad. El pelinegro chasqueó con la lengua. Detestaba que hablaran de él con tanta familiaridad.

Esa maldita desconocida.

—Desde el día que nació— respondió, asintiendo con fuerza —Incluso siendo un bebé al que había que cambiarle los pañales a cada momento, no dejaba de observar con intimidación y prepotencia a todo el mundo—

—No me sorprendería

—¿Por qué no se callan de una maldita vez?—se dirigió a Nappa –Vete, antes de que impacientes a la dueña de esta casa—

—Mostrando preocupación por alguien distinto a ti mismo. Realmente has crecido en todos estos años, Vegeta. —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Cállate

—Bueno, ahora sí es hora de marcharme. Nos vemos en la noche, niño.

—Hmph

—Y fue un placer conocerte, señorita— le sonrió a Bulma.

—¡Lo mismo! ¡Nos veremos de nuevo!

Ambos lo observaron alejarse de la cámara de gravedad, en silencio. Bulma sonrió.

 

* * *

 

 

Vegeta se preguntó mentalmente cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Bulma aprendiera las básicas y simples lecciones de convivencia con él. Supuso que un mes era poco tiempo para ella. Quizá debería escribirlas y enterrárselas en la frente con un disparo para que pudiera memorizarlas. Plenamente absorto en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro empezó a hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitaba aprender.

 _“No. 1: No sulfurar a Vegeta”_ Ese era un buen principio, considerando que Bulma parecía no importarle el hecho de que él se enojaba. Y mucho.

 _“No. 2: Evitar parlotear constantemente”_ Estaba ligada a la primera.

“ _No.3: Tratar a Vegeta con respeto”_ Difícil

_“No. 4 Ver y no tocar a Vegeta”_

—¡OYE!—

El chillido parecido a uñas rasgando un pizarrón logró que Vegeta saliera de sus pensamientos. Observó a la peliazul con una expresión bastante molesta en el rostro.

—¡Hello! Tierra llamando a Vegetalandia—le agudizó la mirada, pero el pelinegro no se inmutó —¿Me estabas escuchando siquiera?—

Vegeta pestañeó —No—

—Eso supuse—la peliazul suspiró resignada –No sé ni para que me molesto en preguntarte—Bulma empezó a caminar –Creo que mi gato Tama sería más receptivo que tu—

Vegeta permaneció impávido, y miró de reojo cómo la peliazul bufaba. Siguió caminando, adentrándose a la cámara. La fulminó con la mirada al ver que ella lo seguía.

—Largo de aquí—

 


	4. Imposible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“He roto tu soledad, te he recogido precisamente en las puertas del infierno y te he despertado de nuevo. Pero quiero de ti más, mucho más. Quiero hacer que te enamores de mí.”_ \- El lobo estepario. Hermann Hesse.

 

_“¡Por kami!”_

Bulma suspiró buscando templanza. No era fácil convivir con Vegeta.

Su nueva compañía se limitaba a encerrarse en la cámara, bañarse en la habitación de huéspedes y marcharse a altas horas de la noche. Pocas veces tropezaba con él, y las veces en que lo hacía simplemente era para pedirle -ordenarle, per se- que arreglara algún robot de entrenamiento o alguna falla de la cámara. Y las pocas veces que había intentado sostener una escueta conversación con él, siempre terminaban envueltos en alguna pelea verbal, para fastidio o regocijo de ambos.

Sobre todo porque su temperamento era volátil y sus respuestas siempre resultaban ofensivas y sarcásticas. El consuelo de Bulma era pensar que esa era su única forma de tratar con las personas, y que el pelinegro no tenía ningún recelo personal contra ella.

Por otro lado, la semilla de la duda sembrada en su cabella azulada, crecía cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, en vano: No sabía absolutamente nada de Vegeta. No sabía dónde vivía, si tenía familia, su pasado judicial, ni siquiera su verdadera edad. Estaba criando a un buen luchador en el antejardín de su casa, o al más cruel de todos los sicarios.

Bulma bufó al escuchar un segundo portazo. Posó sus manos en las caderas como jarras, al encontrarlo al final del pasillo.

 —¡Uno de estos días vas a terminar rompiendo la puerta!

—…

—¡Y seré la única en esta casa que tendrá que arreglarla!

—¿Cuál es el punto, mujer?

—¡Abre la maldita puerta como una persona normal de una buena vez!

—Hmph. Nunca he sido una persona “normal” según tus propias palabras –Vegeta sonrió a medio lado –Así que intuyo que eso no aplica para mí—

—¡Ugh! ¡Púdrete!—Bulma exasperó. Por fortuna no estaba sosteniendo nada, sino estaba segura que lo habría arrojado con rabia y no sabía si Vegeta reaccionaría de buena manera.

  _“Nadie dijo que sería facil”_

Resopló con fuerza, dando media vuelta para calmar su mal carácter. Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo viró de actitud a una de completa emoción. El torneo de Cell la había sacudido de pies a cabeza, invirtiendo todo su tiempo en robots de entrenamiento, trajes y demás dotaciones para el equipo conformado por Gokú, Píccoro, Krilin, Yamcha y su nuevo inquilino, Vegeta.

Giró sobre sus talones y corrió directo hacia él, con cinta métrica en mano—¡Espera, Vegeta! ¡Aún no te he tomado las medidas del traje!—

—Hmph— comentó impasible el pelinegro, quitándose la camiseta y sudadera en mitad del pasillo. Bulma cayó al detallar a Vegeta con nada más que unos ajustados boxers azul oscuro.

Y que al desvergonzado no le importaba en lo absoluto estar así.

_“O-M-F-G”_

Se imaginó a sí misma controlando la hemorragia nasal, herencia del Maestro Roshi. Vegeta era un modelo de belleza masculina, tallado solamente en fibra y músculos. Tenía los bíceps flexionados al estar cruzado de brazos, y el deseo de acercarse para acariciarlos era tan fuerte que casi le dolía el pecho. No tenía la más mínima duda de que si caía sobre ellos, se rompería la nariz.  Sus hombros eran increíblemente anchos y los músculos que sobresalían hablaban de su fuerza, rapidez y agilidad. Sus pectorales y su vientre habían sido creados por la mismísima Afrodita ninfomaníaca para dejar un reguero de besos sobre ellos.

_“¡Y ese paquete!”_

Insolentemente, los ojos azules viajaron por la línea de vello oscuro que descendía desde su pecho hasta el inicio de su bóxer, y por el tamaño del bulto que se apreciaba, Bulma podía afirmar que Satanás lo había dotado maligna y ampliamente.

Ese presumido era atractivo, y ahora que lo tenía _tan cerca_ , podía confirmar que todos los rumores que había escuchado en el instituto eran indiscutibles.

_“¡Cielos! ¡Vegeta es terriblemente sexy!”_

_“Oh no. No no no Bulma. Mantente en el status quo”_

_“Mira esa aura azul de sensualidad alrededor de él”_

_“Me pregunto que se sentirá ser abrazada por esos brazotes”_

_“Me pregunto qué cara hará cuando se acuesta con una mujer”_

_“…Y qué tipo de sexo salvaje…”_

—¡Mujer! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!—la voz fuerte de Vegeta logró que la peliazul aterrizara de cabeza a la Tierra —¡Si quieres medir, pues hazlo de una maldita vez! —

—¿Huh? — rio con fuerza, al sentirse descubierta —Lo siento, no demoraré—

_“¿Tienes que ser tan grosero, Vegeta?”_

 

* * *

 

—Lo invitaste a vivir contigo. —

Bulma bufó, hastiada. Ahora, con una mano en su entrepierna y sus labios mordisqueando su oreja, cayó en cuenta de lo absurdamente molesto que podía ser Yamcha. A pesar de su juego previo, el tonto de su novio no lograba dejar de pensar en la presencia casi nula de Vegeta.

Esa tarde estaba molesta. Hacía mucho tiempo no intimaba con su novio debido al entrenamiento para el torneo de Cell. Esa tarde, había cambiado su cabello vaporoso y crespo por un estilo corto y lacio, y el muy idiota no había hecho más que quejarse de que las mujeres debían usar cabello largo porque era símbolo de feminidad.

_“Las mujeres no pelearon durante tantos años por la igualdad de géneros, para que este majadero hable de estereotipos femeninos”_

Yamcha, conocedor de la impulsividad de la peliazul, aún no lograba comprender la decisión de llevar a ese infeliz que lo tuvo un mes en el hospital, ni tampoco el soporte amistoso de Bulma por alimentar malsanamente la obsesión de Vegeta por patearles el trasero a todos en el club, incluso a Gokú.

Bulma era una kamikaze suicida.

—No vive conmigo, tontín. Entrena en mi casa—

Yamcha se apartó de los besos que le daba su novia.

—Me dejó gravemente herido, y seguro se lo ha hecho a cientos de personas. Es amigo del drogadicto de Raditz, no sabemos nada de su pasado, aparece de la nada en el instituto solo para espiar a Gokú, y sabrá Kami cuantos crímenes ha cometido y, aun así, ¿lo invitas a vivir bajo tú mismo techo? —

Bulma viró los ojos. “ _Ya te dije que no vive conmigo, maldita sea_ ”. Que la otra persona se dedicara a buscar argumentos para pelear sin rumbo por horas, sabiendo que eso lo podían invertir en horas de éxtasis y sexo, le molestaba de sobremanera.

—Es nuestro aliado ahora, Yam. Además no es para tanto, Vegeta es casi inofensivo—

Algo pareció rugir dentro de Yamcha, quien se levantó totalmente histérico.

—¡¿Inofensivo?!—el pelinegro alzó los brazos al cielo, buscando templanza. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Bulma que de nada le servía su inteligencia superdotada, si para tratar con hombres era una completa ilusa. Se arrodilló ante ella y le tomó las manos. –Cielo, ese miserable es un maldito monstruo. Estás en peligro al traerlo acá, quién sabe qué abusos podrá cometer—

—No me hará daño, Yam. — Bulma pestañeó varias veces —¿Dónde quedó el espíritu impulsivo luchador de mi novio, eh? Si se propasa conmigo, tú lo golpearás— exclamó sobreactuando como princesa indefensa, intentando sosegar a su pareja con halagos nimios.

Yamcha hinchó el pecho —He cambiado para bien, ¿sabes? —En este punto, su novio bajó el rostro —Además si te _molesta_ , no estoy seguro de poder detenerlo.—

Bulma sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. Aquello se le antojó terriblemente patético, por no decir cobarde. Últimamente su novio se aparecía como un hombre sin propósitos ni carácter. Un hombre con tan poca personalidad que la aburría. Mentalmente acampó la idea en su cabeza de que Yamcha era una buena persona, pero parecía que el ideal infantil de convivir por siempre con un príncipe azul ya no le atraía tanto como ir detrás del lobo feroz.

Tuvo un fuerte impulso por golpearlo y gritarle que ella tenía más cojones que él. Y los sostenía muy bien en tacones, ni más faltaba.

—Pues muy bien puedo defenderme sola.—Bulma apartó sus manos de él, y echó a un lado el flequillo azul que caía en su nariz. Estaba excitada, malhumorada y decepcionada. —Vete de mi casa—

—Bulma…—

—¡FUERA!

Yamcha esquivó con facilidad la almohada que iba directo a su cabeza. La observó como un padre adolorido —Ese hombre te hará mal—

—Y lo hará bien— una risa ahogada y tosca hizo gala de presencia en la sala. Vegeta, que aparecía en ese instante, se apoyó en el portón, de brazos cruzados. No apartaba de su vista a la peliazul.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —

Vegeta lo ignoró y se dirigió enteramente a Bulma. —En mi cámara de gravedad. En 5 minutos.—

—¡Ni se te ocurra propasarte con mi novia! — Yamcha se interpuso entre el camino de retirada  de Vegeta. La peliazul resopló con fuerza por enésima vez aquella noche.

—Yamcha, por favor vete—

El aludido ahogó un gemido quejumbroso. Que Bulma no estuviese de su lado era algo que se había convertido en rutina desde hacía varias semanas atrás. Tomó la chaqueta del sofá y se fue, azotando con fuerza la puerta de Capsule Corp.

Bulma pasó por al lado de Vegeta, sin mirarlo, rumbo al enorme patio posterior. Caminando con las manos a las caderas como jarras, se acentuaban más sus curvas. Sentía que si no dejaba fluir aquella carga hormonal, iba a tener un colapso en cualquier momento. El pelinegro la seguía detrás, aún con los brazos cruzados. 

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi cámara, Vegeta? — comentó sin sonar enojada, simplemente cansada. Se acercó al mando principal, removió la tapa inferior del teclado y sacó una caja de herramientas. Se sentó en el suelo en la zona ahora vacía.

—Poca cosa, si fuese una cámara de buena calidad. —

—Vete al diablo— Bulma lo observó con desidia, al notar la mirada insistente del joven. —¿Qué?—

—El cabello corto luce mejor— comentó inalterable, tan casual como quien comenta el clima. Se giró en sus talones y dejó a la halagada tan confundida y sonrojada como nunca.

 

* * *

 

_:Kame senin Kyanpasu:_

Vegeta miró asqueado a su alrededor. Con el pasar del tiempo, esperaba acostumbrarse al atiborrado mundo caótico del instituto, rodeado de jóvenes revoltosos e inmaduros parloteando sobre el nuevo modelo de celular, el escándalo de aquella cantante famosa, o cualquier fiesta estudiantil. Aquella absurda y falsa felicidad le repugnaba, y cada vez que se decidía a asistir comprendió por qué la alocada científica de cabellos azules odiaba tanto el instituto. Excluyendo el dohjo, era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, se abrió camino entre la marea de estudiantes, hasta llegar a su locker. Lo abrió con desidia, notando varios papeles doblados dentro de éste. Escuchó risas juguetonas y no tuvo que ser adivino para saber que detrás, varias jovencillas estúpidas le rezaban al destino para que él, luchador superior a ellas, se decidiera por aceptar alguna de las propuestas indecentes escritas en las cartas de sus admiradoras.

Como había hecho anteriormente, ignoró todas las notas y dejó su morral encima de ellas.

—¡Hola Vegeta! —la vocecita chillona a su lado, logró que virara los ojos con impaciencia —¿Hiciste llorar a alguien hoy? —

Para su propia sorpresa, le respondió. —Tristemente, no. Pero apenas son las 10 am. —

—¡Vaya! ¡Eres todo un rompecorazones!—Bulma adentró su cabeza para husmear entre el amasijo de papeles —¡Qué montón de cartas!—

—Basura— replicó el pelinegro, cerrando de mala gana su locker. Observó directamente a la joven, que no le apartaba la vista ni un segundo —¿Qué? —

—Tenemos química

Vegeta parpadeó varias veces.

_“…¿Qué?”_

—En el horario de clases, claro jejeje — replicó nerviosa. —No faltes. La asistencia es evaluativa.—

El pelinegro no respondió. Se limitó, entonces, a sostenerle la mirada con tal intensidad que podría intimidar hasta el más terrible miembro Yakuza, con objeto de alejarla. Sin embargo, parecía que con Bulma las cosas fluían en forma ortodoxa pues allí continuaba, sin evadirlo, apoyada en el locker con total y absoluta serenidad, en lo que parecieron años de lucha visual.

Aquel desafío etéreo fue interrumpido por la voz de Yamcha —¡Hola, linda! —

El recién llegado pasó territorialmente su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bulma, y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Vegeta no pudo evitar analizarlo con interés: Aquella postura de macho gritaba un exceso de seguridad tan extremo, que era contradictorio.

–Oh, hola Vegeta– saludó. –De vuelta a clases– esta vez, pasó la mano alrededor de los hombros de Bulma –Artes marciales, baseball y una sexy novia– guiñó –¿Qué más podría pedirle a este instituto?–

–Cielo, me encanta cómo me ubicas al final de tu lista– replicó la peliazul con sarcasmo.

–Mi vida, tu sabes que eres la primera– zarandeó sus labios juguetonamente, haciendo pucheros.

_“¿Pero qué es esta mierda?”_

Vegeta viró los ojos con fastidio y continuó su marcha.

* * *

 

–¿Qué querías contarme, Chi-chi?– aprovechando que los chicos estaban distraídos en los preparativos para el torneo de Cell, Bulma se sentó al lado de su amiga. Le ofreció un paquete de papas fritas.

–No es nada importante– replicó, engullendo algunas.

Bulma arqueó las cejas. Nunca antes había visto a Chi-chi tan calmada y pensativa. Y a decir verdad, le preocupaba.

–¿Qué es? –insistió

–No quiero decirte porque te burlarás de mi

–¡Dime!

–Shh. Baja la voz–regañó. Miró a ambos lados, comprobando privacidad –Es solo que creo… que ya es hora–

–¿Hora de qué?–

Confesó –De no ser virgen–

Bulma permaneció perpleja varios segundos. Se enfocó en seguir el foco de atención de la pelinegra, y cuando notó qué era, tembló de terror –¿C-con Raditz? –

–¡No idiota! –gritó con fuerza, bajando el tono de voz inmediatamente al sentirse descubierta por los demás. Sonrojada, le susurró –¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

–Lo estas mirando mientras hablabas

–¡No pienses cosas que no son!

–Vale. ¿Pero él tiene que ver en tu decisión, o me equivoco?

Bulma era tan terriblemente perspicaz y obstinada –¡Por supuesto que no! Además, jamás me metería con ese enfermo. Escuché de varias chicas que han salido con él, que es bastante violento para _hacerlo_. –

Bulma lo observó al enorme joven, sentado con las piernas sobre el mesón, riendo a carcajadas. –Oh…–

–Conozco esa mirada– replicó la pelinegra –No empieces, Bulma. –

–Lo siento Chi-chi, no te enojes– la abrazó –De todos modos, sabes que siempre he pensado que el concepto de virginidad fue creado por algún machista que pensó que su pene era tan importante como para cambiar la vida de una mujer– sonrió –¡Hora de programar una pijamada y hablar de chicos! –

–No será fácil– suspiró, dedicándole a Gokú una mirada de anhelo.

Bulma sonrió con pesar. No quiso notar en primer plano, el destello turbio de la mirada de su amiga, el desaliento del que sabe lo que vendrá: que la sed no iba a ser saciada nunca.

 

* * *

 

 _“You don't have to be rich_  
To be my girl  
You don't have to be cool  
To rule my world  
  


Vegeta resopló con fuerza, mirando de reojo a su compañera de química que no cesaba de hacer ruidos con su boca, en un grotesco intento infructuoso por tararear una canción con voz aguda.

_“Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your…”_

El sonido de besos logró que un tic nervioso se posara en su ojo izquierdo, al intentar verter una gota en su beaker sin éxito.

_“Muach muach muach! Kiss!”_

La observó con furia contenida –Deja eso, mujer–

La peliazul lo observó con fingida inocencia –¿Eh? – notó el beaker que temblaba bajo su mano –¿Aún no ha cambiado la solución a rosa? –

– _No_ – replicó con ira sostenida, sintiéndose idiota. Bulma sonrió.

–Dame, yo lo haré–

–No necesito tu ayuda. – apartó el beaker de su alcance –Solo quiero que te calles de una maldita vez–

Bulma frunció –Geez, alguien olvidó tomar sus pastillas hoy– acercó la mano al beaker, jalándolo suavemente hacia ella –Dámelo. Una genio como yo, lo resolverá en un parpadeo–

Rio con energía al escucharlo gruñir y jalar de vuelta el envase. Comenzó un infantil combate de quién lograba apartar el beaker del otro, hasta que a Bulma se le resbaló de la mano, logrando que el líquido se vertiera en los pantalones de Vegeta.

–Ups…–lo miró a los ojos, nerviosa –¿Me crees si te digo que no fue a propósito? –

Antes de que pudiera maldecirla ante todos los dioses existentes y ficticios, Yamcha apareció delante de ellos, señalando la humedad en su entrepierna.

–¡Alguien tiene problemas de incontinencia todavía!–

Bulma palideció al notar que Yamcha estaba montando una inmadura escena con la persona menos indicada. Rezó mentalmente para que Vegeta no perdiera los estribos y asesinara a su novio en frente de toda la clase. Para su propio consuelo y sospecha, Vegeta permaneció en completa impavidez. Sonrió burlón a medio lado.

–Tu novia no quería apartar sus manos de mi bragueta– replicó, agarrando con obscenidad la zona humedecida. El semblante de Yamcha cambió a uno de completa indignación.

–¡Retira eso! –

–Hmph–

–¡Pelea! – chilló uno de los alumnos, logrando que el resto de la clase se amontonara a su alrededor.

Bulma viró los ojos con impaciencia –Nadie va a pelear– afirmó, mirando con recelo a ambos hombres.

Ignorando el bullicio y los chiflidos a su alrededor, Vegeta se giró en sus talones y se marchó del laboratorio.

* * *

 

—Aléjate de mi novia

La silueta alta de Yamcha bloqueaba su camino hacia el estacionamiento. Vegeta arqueó las cejas y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Parecía que desde que inició el día, aquel sujeto había buscado cualquier excusa ridícula para que lo golpearan.

¿Acaso ese mentecato lo estaba amenazando?

¿A él?

—Aléjate de Bulma—iteró, apretando los puños con fuerza—O sino…

—¿Qué hará una sabandija como tú?—expectoró, sonriendo a medio lado. Cruzó los brazos y lo miró amenazante, a pesar de la obvia diferencia de estatura —¿Ocupar una cama en cuidados intensivos? —

Ciego de ira, Yamcha lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. Para su propia indignación, Vegeta continuó en la misma posición y con la misma sonrisa confiada. Lo estampó contra un muro y le gritó directamente al rostro —¡Nadie se mete con mis cosas! ¡Dime que te alejarás de ella y te dejaré ir!—

—Insecto patético— rio el más pequeño, girando el rostro con rapidez para evitar el golpe que iba directo a su nariz. Aprovechó la posición para estamparle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, logrando que Yamcha lo soltara. Como un poseído por alguna reencarnación canina, Yamcha se abalanzó, propinándole varios puños a diestra y siniestra.

_“Imbécil. Ni siquiera está pensando con claridad cómo atacarme”_

Hastiado, Vegeta le sostuvo el brazo cargado, para después golpearle el rostro con su hombro. El más alto aulló de dolor, sosteniendo su ojo lastimado.

—¡Canalla! — Yamcha se levantó con agilidad, dispuesto a abatir a Vegeta. Sin embargo, éste anticipó su acción, esquivándolo a tiempo para darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca, logrando que cayera inconsciente.

Vegeta se acercó al desmayado, sonriendo con pedantería. —Si no fuese por el torneo de Cell, te habría aplastado como el gusano que eres— con su pulgar, acarició la abrasión en su mejilla izquierda —Hmph. Suertudo—

* * *

 

No fue hasta el final del día siguiente cuando se encontró de nuevo con Yamcha, el cual hacía alarde de su ojo morado a un dúo de jovencillas que anteriormente había visto aleteando a su alrededor.

—¡Sorprendente! — chilló Maron, haciéndole arrumacos al joven —Por salvar a esa anciana del robo, casi desfiguran tu lindo rostro—

—¡Eres tan valiente!— replicó Ranfan, acariciando su cabello.

_“Tiene que ser un chiste”_

—No se preocupen, señoritas. Sólo aportaba mi grano de arena a la sociedad.

—¡Te mereces un helado! ¡Acompáñanos!

Viendo cómo se alejaba con las jovencillas, Vegeta no podía creer que aquel endeble había tergiversado la historia a su acomodo con tal de tener atención fémina. La situación era tan bizarra que estuvo a punto de vomitar encima de ellos. Solo unas descerebradas creerían aquella sarta de mentiras. Abrió su locker, sacando sus impecables guantes, cuando sintió el sonido seco de alguien a su lado apoyado en los armazones metálicos.

—¡Lo mataré!— gruñó Bulma con una marcada vena en su frente, buscando templanza entre los lockers —¡Seguro se golpeó con la pelota de baseball, en el mejor de los casos! ¡Maldito playboy teatrero!— la chica alzó las manos al cielo, para después patear sin mucha feminidad el contenedor de basura a su lado.

—Hmph. Él es un hipócrita. —cerró su locker —Y tú eres una estúpida permisiva—

Bulma parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo que su cabeza ebullía —¿Pero qué…? —abrió los ojos furibunda —¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE _YO_ TENGO LA CULPA? — la chica se acercó a él, notando que por más que gritara y pataleara, aquel hombre parecía no inmutarse —¡Todos los malditos hombres son iguales!— jaló los guantes que aún sostenía en sus manos. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—Suéltalos—

—¡No!—la peliazul aulló con firmeza —¿Odias que toquen tus estúpidos guantes, eh?—

—Si tu objetivo es provocarme, en un intento patético por desfogar tu odio contra el insecto de tu novio, no lo lograrás—la observó de reojo, sin bajar su rostro. – _Ahora_ —enfocó sus agudos ojos en las menudas manos que sostenían su bufanda.

—Oblígame—lo retó, jalando con más fuerza. Entrecerró los ojos y una risita burlona se escapó de sus cerezos labios

_“Es la chica más desvergonzada, ilusa y patética que he conocido en toda mi vida”_

En un parpadeo de ojos, Vegeta le había tomado los brazos por atrás, y ahora la mantenía acorralada contra los lockers, aplastando su femíneo rostro y evitando que pudiera observarlo de frente, posicionándose justo detrás de ella.

—Que sea la primera y última vez, perra. Si continúas _provocándome_ , te demostraré mi resolución. _Debes_ aprender cuál es _tu_ lugar—

Y por primera vez, Bulma quedó perpleja ante él. Por un lado, su versión pervertida disfrazada de conejilla playboy, le susurraba que estaba en una situación bastante sexy al encontrarse hostigada contra la pared y aquel tosco detrás de ella, amenazándola sin vacilación con su ronca y profunda voz ondeando en su nuca, erizándole hasta el último pelo. Vegeta podía hacerla migajas si así quisiera, podía obligarla como a una esclava a hacer lo que se le antojara, pues contaba con poder y fuerza.

Podía _someterla_.

Y aquella palabra se le antojó tan aterradoramente erótica…

Por otro lado, otros pensamientos mucho más racionales y ajenos a las hormonas la obligaban a poner los pies sobre la tierra y asimilar que estaba asustada. Ciertamente lo había provocado _con torpeza_ , pero nunca pensó que Vegeta respondería de esa manera. Aquel juego inocente había dado otro giro, y por esta vez, sólo por esta vez, Bulma aceptó que había sobrepasado impertinentemente la línea fronteriza del pelinegro. Y conjuntamente cayó en cuenta de que Vegeta _todo_ lo tomaba en serio.

La peliazul sintió cómo le arrebataba los guantes, y pasaron unos largos y mortíferos segundos antes de que Bulma resucitara de su perplejidad y de su pánico momentáneo. Sintió un cosquilleo en su muñeca y en la mitad de su rostro, y como una sonámbula se sentó en el suelo.

_“Nunca… N-U-N-C-A, jamás de los jamases, pase lo que pase, debo volver a tocar los inmaculados guantes blancos de Vegeta.”_

Unas risitas la despertaron de su ensoñación.

—¿Por qué te ríes?—le lanzó una mirada asesina al pelinegro que apareció con una enorme bolsa de papitas.

Gokú rió cada vez más fuerte, sentándose en el suelo al frente de la chica –Oh Bulma ¡Eso fue muy divertido!— se llenó la boca de comida —Pensé que te iba a golpear—

—¡¿Y estás tan tranquilo, cabeza dura?! ¡Casi matan a tu preciosa amiga! —chilló, adentrando la mano en las papitas para robar algunas —Cielos. Creo que me odia… más que antes—

Gokú sonrió—Nah, no te preocupes Bulma. Aunque nunca lo admita, a Vegeta le gusta que la gente lo enfrente. Como en batallas, solo que sin heridas físicas—

—¿Ah si?—preguntó incrédula la peliazul –Pensé que él odiaba cuando la gente discutía o le llevaba la contraria…Es tan soberbio— observó al pelinegro.

—¿Cómo crees que aún no he muerto si él no disfrutara discutir conmigo?—

Bulma sonrió —Cierto. Pero aun así, Vegeta te odia.—

Gokú se encogió de hombros —A mí me agrada. Es distinto—

_“A mí también”_

 

* * *

 

_::Namek::_

Vegeta guardó su moto encapsulada en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, posicionando su mano allí largo rato, en un gesto de sobreprotección. El clima era frio y la luminosidad poca. Caminó con paso firme y rápido por lo que parecía ser uno de los basureros más grandes de la ciudad. Los habitantes de la calle cubrían el lugar con sus bolsas llenas de desperdicios y basura. Aún no llegaba a su destino y el olor a fetidez, orines y bazuco le fastidiaban de sobremanera, casi al punto de hacerlo abortar la misión. En su cabeza imaginó la voz de Raditz diciéndole “príncipe malcriado” y Nappa burlándose con la ofensa “niño ricachón”. Ya debería estar acostumbrado.

 Pasó cerca del portón del club y miró la hora en su reloj: 10:30 pm. Demasiado temprano para que Cell desmontara su imperio y permitiera que los mundanos debiluchos como los llamaban, se inscribieran en su torneo.

Bordeó la acera hasta llegar a una calle con forma de L, y buscó el enorme letrero neón. Adentro, iluminado únicamente con luces rojas se encontraba Raditz rodeado de varias jovencillas que por el maquillaje excesivo aparentaban más de 15 años, aunque la realidad distaba mucho de ellos. En cuanto notó su presencia, se levantó apresuradamente.

—¡Mierda! ¡El encargo!

—Si dejaras de inhalar tanta basura, no estaríamos tan atrasados.—Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. –Estás colado hasta la consciencia. Eres un maldito inútil, Raditz—

—No pienso darte explicaciones ni a ti, ni a Nappa, ni a él—señaló a un punto al lado de Vegeta

—Estoy solo, idiota—

—Dejen de jugar conmigo—El más grande empacó las pequeñas bolsas de líquido blancuzco entre sus pantalones. Tapó una de sus fosas nasales e inspiró con fuerza hacia adentro. –Andando—

* * *

 

—¡Por favor!—el hombre gritaba lastimero, intentando en vano liberarse de las ataduras metálicas. Observó con agonía a los hombres que no cesaban de golpearlo y torturarlo. El reloj marcaba las 2 am.  –No soy espía de Freezer—

—No me gustan los mentirosos, ni los soplones—comentó Raditz, vendando sus nudillos ensangrentados. –Y a mis puños, tampoco—

—Por favor, joven Vegeta. —el hombre giró el rostro —Me conoce, sabe que ya no trabajo para él—

El aludido se encontraba recostado entre la puerta blindada, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Estaba cansado y con sueño. Supo que en cualquier momento desfallecería y eso constituía un serio problema. Tenía que terminar aquel “encargo” y por más métodos de tortura que emplearan, el condenado no se atrevía a confesar el motivo de su estancia en Ciudad Capital. Y con problemas de tiempo, en menos de 1 hora debería estar en el club, para la inscripción del torneo de Cell.

—Joven Vegeta, sea consciente, por amor a Kami… tengo familia…

El parloteo del hombre era insufrible.

—Por favor…—tosiendo compulsivamente, con su último aliento, observó directo a Vegeta. Su rostro cambió a uno de completa insolencia–Eres el vivo reflejo de tu padre.—

Preso de una ira colérica, Vegeta abrió los ojos y remangó las mangas de su camiseta.

—¡Raditz! ¡La bolsa, ahora!—ordenó, extendiendo su mano que temblaba por la mezcla de adrenalina y ansiedad en su cuerpo. El mayor parpadeó, desconcertado —¿No me oíste, imbécil? ¡La bolsa!—

Raditz le acercó la pequeña bolsa de polvo blancuzco. Vegeta la vació en el camino entre su dedo pulgar e inicio de la muñeca y la llevó a su nariz, en una inspiración rápida y forzada.

Sintió que lo zarandeaban internamente y cada vena de su cuerpo amenazaba con estallar de agitación.

 Sería una larga noche.

* * *

Bulma aún se preguntaba si había alguna falla en sus genes que la obligaba a buscar el peligro. Allí estaba, a las 3 am en el club, observando las inscripciones para el torneo de Cell, en vela para así tener una excusa y faltar al instituto al día siguiente. Vegeta fue el último en llegar y la razón por la que se inscribieron al final.

Su aspecto era deplorable. Sus ojos radiaban en completo estado de alerta, y sus venas dilatadas abrazaban cada músculo de sus brazos. Respiraba con agitación.

—Te ves como una mierda, Vegeta— se acercó a él, con los brazos cruzados. El pelinegro se giró en sus talones, con velocidad. La señaló.

—Tú, mujer genio. Si me golpeo y me duele ¿soy muy débil o muy fuerte?—preso de un agite ciego, giró nuevamente, emprendiendo su camino directo al pequeño y putrefacto baño —Esta duda me está enloqueciendo. Se útil y resuélvela por mi—

Bulma lo siguió hasta el baño de paredes rayadas, y observó su reflejo en el espejo—¿De que estás hablando? —

—¿De qué color son los espejos, genio? —

—Eh? — Bulma parpadeó —Me estás asustando, Vegeta— retrocedió con lentitud. Estuvo a punto de gritar del susto al tropezarse con Yamcha, que la había seguido.

—Está drogado—puntualizó. —Vámonos, Bulma—

 La peliazul sintió un vacío en el pecho al escuchar un sonido seco justo en el momento en que se giraba para irse. Al voltear, Vegeta se encontraba convulsionando en el sucio suelo, con los ojos en blanco y espuma en la boca.

 —¡Vegeta! —chilló afligida, precipitándose hacia él. Con fuerza lo ladeó para que no se ahogara en sus espasmos. Sus dedos se doblaban en formas antianatómicas, y su cara empezó a adquirir un color morado. —¡Oh por kami! ¡Yamcha no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame! —

 

* * *

 

 Cuando recuperó la consciencia, Vegeta asimiló que no estaba en Capsule Corp a pesar de que el último recuerdo que atesoró fue el cabello azul de la heredera. El recinto olía a alcohol y el beep de la máquina a su alrededor lo sumía en un profundo estado de letargo.

Mentalmente tomó nota sobre nunca más confiar en las porquerías que consumía Raditz y nunca más usar la cocaína como vulgar salida rauda para sus problemas.

 Observó a la peliazul que lo detallaba con gesto de desconsuelo, y su corazón comenzó a bombear de forma irregular. No fue éste un signo de enamoradizo púbero, como pensarían muchos. Aquella droga le había causado taquicardia, y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era caer enfermo.

 Se recostó a la cabecera de la cama con los brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos. Bulma arqueó las cejas al ver nuevamente su amplio pecho. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus marcados músculos, pero más fascinada estaba por su miríada de cicatrices. Acercó su mano para seguir el trayecto de una de ellas, pero la mano de acero de Vegeta la tomó de su muñeca y la apartó con crudeza.

—Vegeta…—

—No me toques—

Frunció el ceño –De acuerdo. Pero al menos dime cómo te hiciste estas cicatrices—

—No

—Por favor…—

Vegeta suspiró con fuerza y se tapó entero con las cobijas. 

_“¿Qué diablos hacía allí? ¿Por qué no se iba?”_

—Oh vamos, solo dime y te dejo en paz— alcanzó a vislumbrar a Vegeta girándose para darle la espalda. Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz.

—La mayoría fueron por peleas. Ilegales.

—¿Y el resto?

—Palizas.

 Bulma permaneció en silencio. No imaginó que la confesión la golpeara con tanta fuerza en su lado humanitario, logrando humedecerle los ojos. ¿Qué tipo de crudezas colmaron su pasado, para moldear su carácter desconfiado y agresivo? ¿Cuánto sufrimiento cargaba a su corta edad?

En ese instante, comprendió que nunca podría esperar que él fuese como Yamcha o Gokú. No podría esperar –y no quería- que fuese otro, excepto él: El pelinegro que prefería caminar solo y petulante, desafiando a todas de personas que se cruzaran con él.  El pelinegro tan condenadamente fuerte y perseverante como un demonio, y tan exasperante como un dolor de cabeza.

Observando cómo respiraba con serenidad, Bulma estaba segura de que ninguna otra persona que no hubiese pasado antes por noches repletas de insomnios y fantasmas tormentosos, podría tener la fuerza que tenía Vegeta…

 El sonido en la máquina conectada a la mano de Vegeta, la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La cabeza del pelinegro yacía ladeada. Pareció desfallecer y a continuación comenzó a inspirar aire con fuerza.

 —¡Vegeta!—la peliazul corrió en busca del timbre de llamado a las enfermeras. Aparecieron en el acto, acercándose al hombre que parecía ahogarse con su propia respiración. Le instalaron sondas en la nariz e inyectaron medicina en la bolsa de solución salina.

Bulma se acercó con los ojos aún vidriosos y lo tomó de los hombros —¡No puedes morirte! ¡Me entendiste cabeza dura! ¡Dime que entendiste!

—Señorita, por favor cálmese— le suplicaba una de las enfermeras, tomándola fuertemente del brazo para sacarla de la habitación.

Antes de que pudieran alejarlo de él, lo escuchó susurrar —Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer—


	5. Combate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   _“Hay un encanto en lo prohibido que lo hace tan indeciblemente deseable”_ \- Mark Twain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que les ha llamado la atención este revoltijo de ideas. No saben lo jodidamente complicado que es intentar mantener la personalidad de Vegeta. He escrito, borrado, quemado, llorado, disparado y reescrito los diálogos porque a veces siento que me salgo del canon. Mi único consuelo es que en este fic me lo imagino como un joven no tan traumado ni tan cruel como el Vegeta de la Saga saiyayin… (si si, ya lo sé. ¡Excusas!) ¡Espero no decepcionarlos!

 

—Así que…—Nappa tomó un sorbo de su café, recostado en el pórtico de la habitación de Vegeta, quien se encontraba cambiando los vendajes de sus manos. La tonta enfermera debió ser luchadora, porque aquel enorme hematoma que le dejó en la muñeca al intentar canalizarle la vena, nunca se lo había causado ni el mismo Freezer. —¿Has aprendido algo útil en el instituto? —

—No—

El silencio cayó con todo su peso. Nappa decidió tantearlo un poco.

—¿Y la zorrita? —

En vista de que era ignorado, continuó. —Ohh ya veo que…—

—No empieces, idiota—

El calvo alzó las manos en pose defensiva —No sé de qué hablas, _príncipe_. Sólo preguntaba por su tecnología—

Vegeta rebuscó entre su mochila y le aventó una cápsula —Envíale esto a Paragus. Con estos dispositivos será sencillo entrar en la base de datos de Freezer y planear el ataque— Observó con intimidación al más alto, en vista de que no se retiraba. —¿Qué? —

—Es bastante linda.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto una insignificante mujer? ¿Acaso la quieres para ti? —

—No me molestaría.

—Qué conversación tan estúpida—comenzó a atarse las botas. —Y sé a dónde quieres llegar. Y la respuesta es _no._ No me voy a envolver en un drama emocional y patético con ella—

El grande se encogió de hombros. —Nunca dije que lo harías

—Lárgate—

—Salúdala de mi parte— replicó, carcajeando al ver la expresión confusa del pelinegro —Vamos, ¿A dónde más irías a esta hora? ¿A cazar travestis como Raditz?—

 

* * *

 

_“Killing is essential to survive”_

Una capa compacta de sudor cubría su cuerpo y caía al suelo de la cámara cada vez que descendía en una flexión, mientras la mitad de sus vendajes yacían sueltos sobre sus puños. Vegeta sentía que cada músculo estaba a punto de desgarrarse de sus huesos, con cada suspiro aumentando la agonía.

_“The world you once knew forever changed”_

Por encima de la música estruendosa, escuchó los alaridos, golpes y patadas que Bulma le propinada a la puerta. Gracias al sonido laborioso de la cámara, a la gravedad aplastante en sus tímpanos, y a su talento innato y apático, pudo silenciar las protestas de la heredera Brief.

Hasta que la escuchó gritar.

—¡DE ACUERDO, AMIGO! ¡TÚ TE LO BUSCASTE!

De repente, la cámara disipó la coloración rojiza y removió toda presión. La muy infeliz había cortado su entrenamiento.

* * *

 

Bulma no pudo ocultar la emoción al ver su expresión cabreada. El ceño fruncido y la vena dilatada, complementaban perfectamente los aguileños ojos azabache que gritaban “ _TE MATARÉ, MALDITA! TE MATARÉ_ ”. Y allí estaba ella, aparentando inocencia en la sala de su casa, leyendo una de las novelas dramáticas de su madre.

Se imaginó permaneciendo en la entrada de la cámara, gritando aún más fuerte sobre lo inconsciente que él era al exponer su cuerpo recién recuperado, a las más duras pruebas de entrenamiento; mientras el pelinegro le replicaba que lo que él hiciese con su cuerpo sólo le concernía a él; a lo que ella contestaba que estaba preocupada porque era su amiga, y el respondía con ácido sobre la inexistencia de la amistad entre ellos.

Sin embargo, optó por hacerlo enojar por medio de otra táctica: aparentando sutil y calmada ingenuidad.

Como si no tuviese nada más en qué ocupar el tiempo.

—¡Mujer! ¡¿Me estás escuchando, siquiera?!—rugió directo en su rostro, despertando a Bulma de su ensoñación.

Parpadeó varias veces.

—¡Increíble! —alzó el puño con violencia, para después darle la espalda.

Burlándose del destino, de Anubis, y de todos los dioses encargados de la muerte, Bulma prosiguió.

—¿Necesitas algo, Vegeta?

La observó por encima del hombro –¡Por supuesto, estúpida! ¡¿Por qué otro motivo tendría que buscarte?!—

La peliazul sintió sus mejillas arder. Aquella actitud apática y ordinaria hacía que el jugo gástrico se revolviera hasta sacarla de casillas. Lo observó con el rostro ladeado y su nariz apuntando al techo, con gesto desafiante.

_“Oh. No te daré gusto”_

Le sonrió con coquetería —Para tener una excusa y verme de cerca en mi piyama nueva, por supuesto— exhibió su cuerpo con la mano, teatralmente —¿A poco no me veo hermosa con este juego rojo frambuesa? —

—¡Enciende la maldita cámara de una vez por todas! —

—¿Se apagó? —aparentó sorpresa —Supongo que mañana la arreglaré. Oh no, mañana inicia el torneo. Bueno, algún día lo haré— se encogió de hombros y lo observó con curiosidad. Suspiró con calma al saber que las suturas de Vegeta no sangraban por el ejercicio extenuante.

Su alma sensible no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

Se levantó del sillón —Ven, repondré esos vendajes y te irás a dormir—

_“¿Perdón?”_

—Nadie me da órdenes— retrocedió el hombre, incómodo por su cambio súbito de actitud, y por la cercanía. El gesto de preocupación en su rostro resultaba siempre un enigma para él.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti, Vegeta

—Deberías preocuparte por tu propia vida y ¡DEJAR DE FASTIDIARME! — rugió con fuerza, dudando si tendría la fuerza suficiente para no reventarle la cara. —¿Eres tan estúpida como para no entender? —

—¡El que no entiende eres tú! ¡¿Acaso es muy difícil descansar sólo por esta noche?! ¡Si sigues así…!— Bulma calló al notar que Vegeta parpadeó rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza, mientras se apoyaba en el asiento cercano. —¿Estás bien, Vegeta? —preguntó, esta vez con un tono de voz completamente suave. Alzó la mano para alcanzarlo.

—No te acerques— replicó, emprendiendo la marcha hacia el antejardín. La voz de Bulma lo siguió hasta que llegó a la cámara.

—¡Eres imposible! ¡Te vas a morir solo! ¡Idiota, animal, suicida, arrogante, hijo de la gran puta!

—¡Dime algo nuevo, mujer! — respondió sarcásticamente, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco.

 

* * *

 

—¡Yamcha! —

El alarido de su novia a través del auricular del teléfono, logró que Yamcha desviara su atención del televisor. Viró los ojos al escuchar, nuevamente, la diatriba de Bulma sobre lo inmaduro que era al retrasar la cita de esta noche, solamente para quedarse en casa viendo el campeonato de baseball.

Yamcha estuvo a punto de decirle que su equipo favorito, Taitans, significaba mucho para él, más que una simple cena.

_“Hemos salido a cenar todos estos años. ¿No podemos hacerlo otro día?”_

Sin embargo, su instinto de supervivencia hizo gala de presencia para cerrarle la boca a tiempo. De previas experiencias, había aprendido de antemano a no llevarle la contraria a la heredera Brief, a menos que corriera peligro de muerte. Sobre todo en esta última semana en la que tenía un genio espantoso, tanto por el comentario que hizo sobre su cabello corto, por emparejarse en el proyecto de química con Maron, por salir a comer helado con sus _fans_ , y por discutir sobre Vegeta.

—Sí, linda.

—¿Me estas prestando atención?

—Si. Llamaré para confirmar la reserva y…

—¡Ya la confirmé! ¡Si me hubieras prestado atención en vez de estar pendiente de ese estúpido juego, lo sabrías! ¡Y si no nos apuramos van a cerrar el restaurante y…!

  _“¿Por qué tiene que ser tan mandona?”_

 Después de una deliciosa cena y de hacer el amor dos veces seguidas, Yamcha se despidió de Bulma en Capsule Corp, con una sonrisa en el rostro. No importaba que tuviera que sostener que el cielo era verde porque Bulma así lo dijera. No importaban sus gestos de muchacha malcriada, ni que le recalcara su supremacía intelectual, ni que tuviera que tragarse sus palabras para evitar desencadenar sus gritos histéricos.

No la querría de otra manera.

* * *

  

Bulma se encontraba tan cansada aquella noche, que ni siquiera fue capaz de retirarse el vestido. Se acostó en su cama, dispuesta a caer en brazos de Morfeo, hasta que escuchó el portazo en la cámara de gravedad, en el antejardín.

 _“Realmente estoy agotada”_ Pensó para sí, omitiendo por esta vez sus instintos por provocar a Vegeta en alguna batalla verbal. _“Y ese tarado no aprende. Menos más aún sigue vivo.”_

Antes de caer en su estado de narcolepsia, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de lleno.

—¿No tocas la puerta? — preguntó, somnolienta.

Vegeta la observó desde la entrada —No. Tu patético robot no sirve—

Sin embargo, los planes de Bulma distaban mucho de arreglar a las 2 am, el robot que Vegeta sostenía bajo su brazo.

Lo observó de reojo —Es imposible. Yo misma lo construí y funcionaba perfectamente hace unos días—

—Está roto

—Oh—bostezó —Así que _tú_ lo rompiste. Bueno, en ese caso no tengo la culpa— cerró los ojos, enroscándose en su lecho.

—Mujer—

_“¿Acaso no te cansas, Vegeta?”_

—Me llamo Bulma— gruñó, abrazando su almohada.

—Hmph. Levántate y arréglalo

_“¿Quieres seguir peleando conmigo, maldita sea?”_

—Estoy durmiendo.

—¡Ahora!

—Ni hablar

—¡Hazlo, pesada!—

—Pero qué amargado estás. Te vendría bien un poco de descanso.—Bulma destapó su cobija –Túmbate y duerme un ratito a mi lado—

Era inutil discutil con ella.

Bulma se tapó entera con el edredón. Vegeta avanzó hasta la cama y de un tirón la destapó, sabiendo que había tenido suficiente para su nula paciencia. La peliazul hizo pucheros al notar que evidentemente tenía intenciones de sacarla a rastras, y de que la discusión de hacía horas no había concluído.

Lo señaló, amenazadora. —Ni te atrevas a levantarme o si no…

—¿Qué? —el pelinegro alzó la barbilla con bravío —¿Qué hará una patética y débil mujer como tú? —

_“Oh oh, acabas de provocar a la Gran Bulma Brief”_

_“Bulma… ten cuidado, por favor”_

_“¡Callate conciencia! ¿No ves que estoy a punto de hacer algo malvado?”_

El proceder de Bulma fue ágil. Lo tomó suavemente del rostro y posó sus carnosos labios sobre su mejilla, por unos segundos que a Vegeta le parecieron eternos. Si ese odioso tenía un punto débil era ese: el contacto íntimo.

Sin medir palabras, se giró para ocultar la risa de satisfacción mientras se perdía dentro de sus sábanas, recordando por última vez el rostro escéptico y la mirada de pánico que adornó sus ojos azabache.

 

* * *

 

_:::Namek Club:::_

Bulma observaba extasiada los enfrentamientos de la noche. El primer filtro de combatientes resultó bastante insípido, pero a medida que los grupos eran eliminados y sólo quedaban los más idóneos, la competencia logró erizarle hasta los cabellos de la nuca.

En un improvisado palco, el organizador del evento Cell, juzgaba a los luchadores y se burlaba de los menos afortunados en el campo de pelea. A su lado se encontraban los gemelos Gero: la rubia Lazuli y su hermano Lapis. Los resguardaba Juroku, el alto pelirrojo de semblante tranquilo, seguido de Juku, el más bajo y obeso de los 5 cinco.

Al lado de Bulma, Chi-chi maldecía una y mil veces por la impulsividad del equipo. En el último filtro, los guerreros Z -apodo con el que se inscribieron- se enfrentaban al equipo Ginyu, logrando que poco a poco las esperanzas de alcanzar las semifinales se agotaran. Contrario a sus poses extrañas y su aparente actuar infantil como apostar entre peleas y jugar piedra/papel/tijera para decidir el orden en que lucharían, el equipo era terriblemente fuerte.

Krilin había perdido contra Guldo, al encontrarse distraído contemplando las excusas para no tener que pelear en las semifinales con la rubia bonita. Píccoro, amigo de infancia de Gokú, peleó codo a codo contra Recoome, logrando igualar el marcador.

Le siguió Yamcha para luchar contra Burter, en una prolongada y agónica batalla. Justo cuando parecía que desfallecería, logró knockearlo con un certero golpe en la sien, cayendo arrodillado ante él.

Una joven modelo en vestido de baño que cumplía el papel de árbitro, se acercó hacia los abatidos—¡Comenzaré el conteo! ¡Si el luchador Yamcha no se levanta, la victoria será excluida! —

—¡¿QUÉ?! — chilló Bulma, zarandeando las rejas de la jaula —¡¿Qué reglas tan absurdas son esas?!—gritó con fuerza —¡¿Es que acaso no ves que el otro está inconsciente?! ¡Yamcha ganó!—

—¡Tú puedes, Yamcha! ¡Levántate! — animaba un lastimado Krilin, al lado de Chi-chi

_¡Diez!_

—Hmph. Inútil— comentó Vegeta

_¡Siete!_

—¡Es injusto! ¡Es como si estuviesen en contra de nosotros! —se quejó Chi-chi

_¡Tres!_

—¡Canallas! — chilló Gokú, señalando a Cell en su palco.

_El marcador continua 2 victorias para el equipo Ginyu, 1 para los Guerreros Zeta._

Los espectadores ovacionaban con gratitud por el marcador —¡¿Pero ¡¿qué significa esto?! ¡Juro que cerraré este local del demonio! — chilló Bulma, entrando a la jaula y tomando al árbitro por los hombros —¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo es que un hombre inconsciente gana la pelea?!—

—Quiero que me sueltes, ahora— pronunció la mujer.

—Pues yo quiero arrancarte la cabeza y jugar basketball con ella. ¡Pero la vida no es justa!—

—Tú lo has dicho—

Antes de que la peliazul se abalanzara contra el árbitro, fue retirada de la jaula por dos enormes guardias.

* * *

 

 _El siguiente combate será entre Vegeta y Jeice_.

—Tiempo sin verte, Vegeta— replicó el joven de cabellos blancos, Jeice. —Ni te tomes la molestia de pelear, sabes que no podrás con nosotros—

Vegeta replicó con un sonido ronco en la garganta, que poco a poco fue adquiriendo el tono y la fuerza de una risa demencial.

—Di lo que quieras, sabandija estúpida— replicó, antes de lanzarse con bravío hacia su oponente. En poco tiempo, comparado con las anteriores batallas, pudo derrotar al confiado Jeice, contorsionando su brazo para aplicarle una mortal llave que lo dejó inconsciente.

—¡Cielos! ¡Vegeta podría derribar a cualquiera con ese ataque!—exclamó Gokú ante el triunfo, con completa satisfacción.

—Espera un momento…—Krilin lo observó con el rostro desarticulado en pánico —¡¿Qué tal que decida volverse malo de nuevo y lo use contra nosotros?! —

—Siempre ha sido malo.—respondió Piccoro.

La risa sarcástica de Vegeta los alertó, saliendo de la jaula y acercándose a ellos.

—No deben preocuparse, idiotas. Entré en esta alianza y mantengo mi palabra—volvió a reír —Por supuesto, una vez esto termine… no puedo garantizar nada—

Bulma lo observó desde su posición de espectadora y sonrió orgullosa. En estos momentos, era adecuado que Vegeta se rigiera bajo un estricto código de honor. Por lo menos estaría de su lado y permanecería así hasta que toda esta locura acabara…

_El marcador continua 2 victorias para el equipo Ginyu, 2 para los Guerreros Zeta._

* * *

 —¡Hola mis muchachotes!—gritó Bulma, ingresando al pequeño cuarto condicionado para descansar. Llevaba una pequeña caja metálica—¿Cómo se sienten?—

—¡Genial!—respondió Yamcha sarcásticamente, acostado en la improvisada camilla –¡A duras penas pudimos sobrevivir a la primera ronda y todos en el club prefieren que estemos muertos!—

—Bueno, hemos ganado—agregó Gokú, siguiéndola en su racha de optimismo hilarante y no por menos molesto.

El silenció cayó sobre ellos. El semblante de Krilin y Yamcha, era oscuro y cansado. Vegeta, por su parte, se limitaba a ignorarla, sentado en la butaca más alejada del grupo, con los brazos cruzados. A su lado, mas no cerca, se encontraba Píccoro, con igual mutismo. Gokú era la única excepción a la regla.

¿Cómo derrotarían a Cell y su equipo, si al pelear con los demás ‘debiluchos’ estuvieron a punto de ser descalificados?

¿Eran tan débiles comparados con los demás?

Por la cabeza de los cinco guerreros, circulaba un único pensamiento imperante: Si el enfrentamiento fuese al día siguiente, o incluso dentro de una semana, indudablemente morderían el pavimento.

Bulma los observó directamente al rostro –¡Arriba esos ánimos! Les aseguro que, con dedicación, determinación y una buena dosis de confianza en su propia fuerza, ¡irán directo a la victoria! ¡Muchachos, ustedes son los luchadores más fuertes que conozco, pueden hacerlo! —concluyó con el puño al aire y una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

 

No sabía cuántas ganas había suprimido para no ir hacia ella y ahorcarla. Que se acercara sólo para expeler aquella sarda de frases inútiles hacía que la aborreciera. Si aquellos inútiles seguían creyendo en toda esa basura, solo serviría para hundirlos en un falso sentido de seguridad, e indudablemente acabarían perdiendo.

Y para herir su orgullo, había usado una de sus maniobras más arriesgadas contra Jeice y estaba completamente exhausto, sin agregar que también su brazo le pasaba cuenta de cobro. Aquello lo encolerizaba a tal punto de hacerle chirriar los dientes. El sentimiento de derrota siempre fue algo con lo que nunca pudo batallar.

_“Mujer estúpida”_

* * *

 

—Es sobresaliente el nivel de pelea de Cell.—todos los ojos se posaron en el pelinegro que hablaba desde su rincón aislado. –Se necesita algo más que tus _tontas_ convicciones para ganar—

Bulma frunció —No son solo “ _tontas convicciones_ ”. La fe puede hacernos llegar muy lejos. —

—Lo que necesitamos es más poder—abrió los ojos y agudizó la mirada –Cualquier descerebrado, incluso _alguien_ como tú, podría entender ese concepto tan simple. —

—¡Pues discúlpame por tratar de ayudar!—bociferó la peliazul, con tono irónico.

—Pues haz algo útil y vete— ordenó

—¡Tú no me mandas, amargado! ¡Si quieres que me vaya, tendrás que arrastrarme!—

—Bulma— silenció Piccoro, bastante hastiado por el intercambio de aquel par. —¿Traes vendajes? —

La peliazul parpadeó varias veces —¡Cierto! Vine a curar sus heridas—

—Hmph— Vegeta gruñó, mientras se levantaba de su asiento —No necesito tu ayuda— Antes de que pudiera protestar, salió raudo del salón.

—Debe estar en aquel momento del mes…—comentó Krilin, intentando alegrar a una decepcionada Bulma que aun observaba la puerta donde salió el pelinegro.

—¡Hey! No te desanimes, Bulma. Tu sabes que Vegeta tiene una forma muy _especial_ para expresarse—

—Gokú tiene razón, es así con todos— intervino Krilin —Siempre piensa que es mejor que nosotros, eso es. —

_“Lo he curado antes… No sé por qué le afecta tanto ahora.”_

_“¿Será que no quiere mostrarse suave delante de los demás? ¿Está tan enojado por eso?”_

—Pues algún día tiene que dejarse ayudar, ese cabezota. —se acercó a la mesa y abrió la caja metálica, rebuscando entre las cápsulas.

_“Qué extraño. Juraría que había guardado las cápsulas #8 y #9”_

Zarandeó la cabeza, acostumbrada a su usual desorden, y decidió accionar la cápsula que contenía elementos de primeros auxilios. Colocándose unos guantes de latex, se dirigió al grupo —Aparte de ser una linda genio, soy muy buena con las curaciones—

Aquel comentario logró que bajara la tensión del ambiente, sacando risas a todos, incluyendo a Píccoro.

_“Solo espero que esté bien”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo con lo del copyright, la canción con la que entrenaba Veg era Kill or Become de Cannibal Corpse. Los nombres del equipo Ginyu no son mios, al igual que los originales androides de la Saga de Cell: Juroku como Androide 16, Juku como el androide 19; Lapis y Lazuli como 17 y 18 respectivamente.
> 
> Si si, ya sé que el capítulo fue corto, pero si conocieran lo que se viene de ahora en adelante, vale la pena el apoyo a esta pendenciera en recuperación.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Siempre hace falta un golpe de locura para desafiar un destino”_ – Marguerite Yourcenar

 

Por primera vez en su vida, Vegeta dudó de su agnosticismo.

Quizá la cara de desasosiego entre ellos fue enorme para mover alguna fibra del ser que los espiaba desde su templo en la estratósfera. Así que Vegeta consideró la remota posibilidad de que _tal vez_ Kami-sama existía, al escuchar el anuncio de Cell que concedía un periodo de descanso de 2 meses para preparación a las semifinales de su torneo.

Para su propia fortuna.

Vegeta secó su rostro después de entrenar en el Dojo del instituto. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que entrenó fuera de la cámara de gravedad. Sintió pasos apresurados y no tenía que ser adivino para intuir de quién se trataba. La sintió de pie, frente a él.

Sin hablar.

Y eso logró que su curiosidad se preguntara el porqué de su silencio. Si algo caracterizaba a aquella demente era que tenía una fuerte fobia al silencio y siempre parloteaba sin parar. La observó fijamente y allí estaba, con sus vivos ojos y cabello azules. Afiló la mirada, pero Bulma no se inmutó.

_“Las mujeres son un enigma.”_

_“No, Bulma es un enigma”_

Desenredó la toalla alrededor de su cuello y notando que la chica no se movía, decidió hablar.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?—

—Dijiste que me ayudarías—el pelinegro le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse.

“ _¿De qué está hablando?”_

– ¡Por favor, Vegeta! Si no paso _ese_ curso, no me graduaré— Bulma se posicionó delante de él con los brazos en cruz, para evitar su huida. Estaba hablando sobre el curso de artes marciales, al que _nunca_ asistió –Leí _El libro de los cinco anillos_ , y todo lo que encontré sobre kung fu shaolin, los estilos taoístas, el ninjutsu, incluso leí _El arte de la guerra_ y…

—Nunca dije que te ayudaría

—Por favor

—Vete

—Solo mira cómo lo hago, anoche vi muchos videos— Bulma realizó varias posturas, con un gesto de concentración bastante fingido. Vegeta ahogó una carcajada al ver la ridícula actuación de Bulma.

—Largo de aquí, muj…—

No terminó de lanzar burlas cuando Bulma se precipitó para _atacarlo_. El pelinegro se sorprendió internamente pues nunca pensó que aquella chiquilla tuviera la osadía de agredirlo. Obviamente por más que entrenara día y noche JAMAS lo lastimaría, sin embargo, cualquier excusa era buena para provocar a la chillona peliazul.

—Lenta—dijo el pelinegro, esquivando sin mucho esfuerzo el ‘ataque’ de la chica. Bulma gruñó enojada y se le abalanzó sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo, el joven la esquivaba con tanta facilidad que la peliazul pudo jurar por unos segundos que Vegeta carcajeó divertido. Era la primera vez que lo oía. No era una risa sarcástica, ni demencial como las que acostumbraba a proferir en el club, ni un bufido. Era una risa natural.

_“Espera… ¿Vegeta se rió? E-Es atractivo… y aterrador al mismo tiempo”_

Aquella corta risita le heló la sangre y se detuvo. Por un instante pensó que era producto de su imaginación o del exceso de ejercicio –lo cual era agotador para su cuerpo sedentario-. Pero aquello fue real. Tan real como el shock en el que entró al asimilar lo que había escuchado. Lo observó directamente y notó que su rostro seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

_“Si realmente pasó, de seguro tuvieron que morir 4 cachorritos para que naciera la risa de ese cabezota…”_

_“Nah’, definitivamente estoy alucinando”_

Dio un respingo al sentirlo detrás de ella, inmovilizando sus manos y pasando una pierna por entre las suyas. El cálido contacto logró sonrojar a Bulma. Por una milésima de segundo se observó en el enorme espejo del Dojho y la escena se le antojó atrevida.

Muy atrevida.

Crispó al sentir la voz profunda de Vegeta, detrás de ella. –Si no controlas al enemigo, él te controlará– comentó seriamente, hablando como un catedrático. En un ágil movimiento, la tumbó al suelo.

—¡Auch! ¡Sigo siendo una dama, por Kami! ¡Bruto! — iba a continuar quejándose cuando notó que a Vegeta poco le importaba su condición de género e indudablemente la atacaría. A causa de la adrenalina, Bulma reaccionó rápidamente y se paró de manos colocando sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Vegeta. No fue muy difícil, gracias a la estatura de éste. El movimiento desconcertó al pelinegro, al ver aquel redondo trasero en toda su cara.

_“¡Mujer vulgar!”_

Bulma aplicó fuerza y logró que su contrincante perdiera el equilibrio. Evidentemente no fue gracias a su poder, sino a su vulgaridad. No le importaba en lo absoluto, y no pudo evitar reír escandalosamente: ¡había tumbado a Vegeta!

Sin embargo, él agarró sus piernas y las apretó con brío, haciendo que la chica aullara de dolor y soltara su agarre. Se lanzó sobre ella, arrojando golpes rápidos sin objetivo hiriente. La chica bloqueaba algunas, y su sonrisa socarrona se borró al notar que esto iba en serio y que aunque los golpes de Vegeta no eran letales, le provocaban mucho dolor.

_“Se está desquitando por lo de la cámara de gravedad”_

Ella era una niña. Una princesa mimada de su enorme y hermosa Capsule Corp. Si bien varias veces había golpeado a uno que otro pervertido, o a Yamcha cuando la sacaba de quicio, nunca antes había peleado. Esto no era para ella. Debería sencillamente idearse un robot luchador con su apariencia y así ganar el curso, porque lo suyo siempre fue la ciencia.

—¡Time out! ¡Para ya! ¡Animal!— chilló Bulma al sentirse acorralada en la esquina del Dohjo, justo entre el espejo y la vitrina de reliquias. Retrocedió y plegó su cuerpo a la pared.

—Hmph. Nunca retrocedas en un combate. Si lo haces, tu enemigo sabrá que ganará—se acercó a la chica y una especie de regocijo extraño lo invadió momentáneamente, al ver a Bulma tan enojada. Por alguna razón inexplicable, le gustaba verla así –Ríndete, mujer—

—¡Mi nombre es Bulma!— chilló la peliazul. Bulma notó que Vegeta desviaba la mirada. —¡Siquiera mírame a la cara! ¡¿Acaso te sientes mal por dejarme llena de golpes y morado, bruto?!— el joven la observó de reojo, viendo que la blusa de la chica estaba rota.

_“Hmph. Tal vez me excedí un poco”_

— _Deberías_ comprar ropa de calidad—

Bulma se crispó con el comentario.

Nadie.

Óigase bien: Nadie que haya existido cuestionaba jamás los gustos fashionistas de la heredera Brief. Sintió su rostro arder de ira.

—¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS…?! ¡TODA MI ROPA ES DIOR Y CHANNEL! ¡PERO QUÉ VA A SABER DE MODA UN TROGLODITA COMO…!— calló al notar los jirones en que se convirtió su blusa, dejando al descubierto su abdomen y sus enormes senos tan aplastados en su sujetador negro. Vegeta dio media vuelta para irse.

—¡OYE! ¡Aún no hemos terminado!—la chica limpió el sudor de su frente. Estaba empapada.

—¡Aggr deja de gritar, pesada! — Iba a responderle, sin embargo calló al notar que Vegeta se quitaba la camisa.

_“¿Q-Qué? ¿Va a hacer un show de striptease?”_

_‘Mmmm… no estaría nada mal’_

_“¡Contrólate Bulma!”_

Vegeta le acercó la camisa, aun sin mirarla de frente. Bulma sonrió y se colocó la camisa blanca que le ofreció tan amable y _extrañamente_ el pelinegro. Reparó en que tenía un olor característico, casi agradable. Las mangas le quedaban larguísimas, así que las enrolló lo más que pudo, abotonó solo el centro de la camisa, dejando abiertos los botones de su pecho y algunos botones en la parte de abajo, para tomar ambos extremos y hacer un nudo en su abdomen y que el largo de la camisa no le estorbara las piernas.  —Gracias—

—Hmph—el joven la encaró y cruzó los brazos, a la espera. Pero ella, elementalmente, no iba a atacarlo, no sin antes darle un buen vistazo al pecho del pelinegro. A pesar de que aún portaba una camiseta gris, por el sudor se había adherido a su pecho lo suficiente como para poder detallarlo. Una alarma se activó en alguna parte refundida de su conciencia, reprimiéndola fuertemente por esa clase de pensamientos. Se sacudió mentalmente por sus ocurrencias, y se acercó con rapidez hacia él para agredirlo.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de tocarlo. Vegeta con el antebrazo la acorraló contra la pared. Iba a dar por terminada la pelea (si es que se le podía llamar ‘pelea’ con tanta desigualdad), sin embargo notó que la jadeante, golpeada y sucia chica sonreía altanera. El pelinegro le lanzó una de sus más fulminantes miradas, pero Bulma no cambió su expresión.

_“¿Qué estará planeando esta condenada?”_

—De cerca eres muy lindo, Veg—

_“¿Lindo?”_

_“¿Veg?”_

El pelinegro casi se va de espaldas por el comentario, y antes de que pudiera reprenderla, Bulma le había lanzado un pote de ceniza en la cara que tomó de la vitrina a su lado, nublando su mirada y haciéndolo toser. La chica aprovechó para abrazarlo por el cuello y con eso hacerle perder el equilibrio nuevamente. Muy bien sabía Bulma que ese gruñón era reacio enemigo del contacto físico. Una vez que logró tumbarlo, se posicionó encima de él, posando ambas manos en su cuello.

Cielos, su cara era tan linda.

Los tensos músculos de sus abdominales le tallaban las nalgas. Vegeta era puro acero. Y no sabía si era por el exceso de esfuerzo, pero su corazón latía desmesuradamente. Por un segundo le llegó el fugaz pensamiento de que estaban en una posición relativamente sexy, viendo cómo las gotas de sudor caían desde su frente amplia pasando por su salvaje ceño fruncido, su nariz respingada, sus labios delgados...

* * *

 

Cuando Vegeta logró aclarar su vista, lo primero que vio le desagradó en un principio: esa mocosa lo había engañado para lograr tumbarlo y ahora estaba encima de él. ¿Acaso esa mujer desconocía el hecho de que él podía hacerla añicos si quisiera?

¿Tendría que escribirle en la frente, con una navaja, que _odiaba_ que lo tocaran con tanta insolencia?

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo notó que aquella situación no le disgustaba del todo. Esa chica tenía carácter. A pesar de su evidente ausencia de fuerza, estrategia y amor por las batallas, era condenadamente astuta, y su ingenio no se limitaba al campo de la ciencia.

Y esa engreída lo sabía.

La observó a sus fieros ojos azules, viendo su particular sonrisa burlona, su lánguido cuello blanco y las gotas de sudoración que bajaban hasta el valle de sus senos tan plegados ahora a su propia camisa blanca, y sus frágiles muslos rodeándole la cintura, sin olvidar sus delicadas manos asiéndolo del cuello, intentando torpemente estrangularlo. Sólo por tener la osadía de retarlo (y la suerte de tumbarlo, dos veces) le perdonaría la vida.

— _Sucia_ tramposa— Vegeta limpió sus ojos con el torso de la mano.

—En la guerra todo se vale, Veg—expectoró la chica, guiñando con coquetería y sonriendo ampliamente, al ver la cara del intocable Vegeta tan sucia por las cenizas. Vegeta en un ágil movimiento se zafó de su agarre y la tumbó boca abajo, colocó una rodilla encima de su espalda para inmovilizarla, y posó una mano en su nuca mientras que le tomaba el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás.

— _Vegeta_ —corrigió el pelinegro. La chica gritó al saber que si se movía (o si él quería) le podía dislocar el hombro.

–Vale, vale, ya entendí ‘Geta…—el pelinegro aplicó un poco de presión en su brazo, haciendo que la chica se mordiera los labios de dolor y llenara los ojos de lágrimas—… _Vegeta_ —Bulma masculló por lo bajo, y sintió que el pelinegro aflojó su agarre. Se levantó enojada, haciendo pucheros, y se marchó sin despedirse.

_“Niñita mimada y orgullosa”_

 

* * *

_Bulma entró rápidamente en el laboratorio. Esperó pacientemente al final del rincón para que los demás estudiantes no la notaran, mientras aguardaba por Yamcha. La tarde daba paso a la noche, teniendo la oscuridad como coartada para su encuentro furtivo._

_Dio un respingo al sentir unas grandes manos delante de sus ojos que sostenían un paño negro y vendaban sus ojos con bastante fuerza. Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero las manos ahora viajaron por sus brazos, sosegándola. Rió internamente. Al parecer Yamcha había notado la monotonía de su relación y había ideado una nueva forma de entretenimiento._

_Ahora, Bulma quedó sin aire al sentir que las manos agarraban vigorosamente sus pechos desde atrás. Sus caricias eran distintas. Su novio estaba distinto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y notó que también su estatura era menor. Quiso tocar su cabello, pero la persona que estaba tras ella le tomó las manos hacia atrás, inmovilizándola. Su agarre era brusco._

_—¿Pero qué…?— para este punto, el desconocido la giró rápidamente y apoyó su espalda en los mesones metálicos del laboratorio, plantándole un enérgico beso. Bulma no sabía por qué su cuerpo estaba reaccionando tan tortuoso ante el tacto del asaltante. Aceptó con fiereza y hambre aquél beso, mientras sentía su lengua ir más profundo hasta cubrir la totalidad de su boca.  Abrió los ojos y la venda ya no estaba._

_Su mente y su cuerpo lo sabían. Su asaltante era apenas un poco más alto que ella, aunque se veía mayor debido al cabello flameante antigravedad. Su barbilla le raspaba las mejillas. Su nariz afilada le hacía cosquillas en la suya._

_Ahora ya no estaban en el laboratorio. Estaba en la cámara de gravedad. Había rosas y ropa por montones._

_—Déjame tocarte— Bulma se sorprendió al escucharse, mientras intentaba zafar sus manos de su férreo agarre._

_—Perdería el control, mujer— respondió su amante, esta vez exprimiendo sus pechos con tal vigor que Bulma vio sus dígitos hundirse en su carne. Lo observó hurgando en su cuello, plantando besos y mordiscos hasta su clavícula._

_—Qué bien besas— gimió Bulma._

_—Te aseguro que eso no es lo único que podría gustarte. — Añadió con voz rígida. —Puedo hacerte mucho más que esto— Bulma se estremeció significativamente y giró el rostro para encontrarse con el suyo. Su amante le mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza, que estuvo segura de que si fuese real, hubiera aullado de dolor._

* * *

 

Bulma abrió los ojos de golpe.

Aun jadeaba, y no estaba segura si había gritado. Por Kami, ni siquiera supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Miró el reloj en su habitación. El cosquilleo entre sus piernas le recordó que había soñado.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, refregando sus ojos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Ese remordimiento que le tallaba la sien se hacía cada vez más insistente. La imaginación y los sueños vívidos no podían ser considerados como infidelidad.

_“¿O si?”_

 Bulma sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Ella no era la única pecadora del universo. Estaba totalmente segura que todas las personas se han sumergido alguna vez en sueños de turbia trama, y que nada tienen que ver con inocencia o romance. Todo el mundo alguna vez ha tenido sueños viles, aunque no se atrevan a confesárselo ni a sí mismos.

Al menos lo suyo no fue ningún pensamiento sádico o lleno de parafilias. Sólo fantaseó con _Vegeta_. Ya estaba bien despierta, podría olvidarse de aquella fantasía. Bien podría ponerse su máscara de muchacha angelical y fingirse sin culpa.

  _“Basta de remordimiento, Bulma”._

_“Vegeta es un nombre muy bonito para bautizar a tu nuevo vibrador”_

_“Cierto. Deberíamos probarlo, está recién comprado”_

_“¡¿QUÉ?! ¡CÁLLENSE TODAS!”_

_“Oh vamos, es hora de liberar estrés y producir endorfinas”_

_“Eso es, Bulma. Baja las manos…”_

Sus pensamientos se disiparon al sentir que abrían la puerta de su habitación con brusquedad.

—¡Vegeta! —brincó, asustada —¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —

—Necesito hablar contigo

—¡Pero la puerta estaba cerrada! — chilló. Sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas —¡¿Qué tal que me estuviera cambiando, pervertido?!—

Sus ojos se posaron en la enorme camiseta con el logo de Capsule Corp. que usaba como pijama. Arqueó las cejas sorprendido, sin entender a qué venia tanto escándalo si estaba vestida. De hecho mucho más si recordaba la corta y descarada ropa que siempre utilizaba.

—Pero no lo estás.

—Pero pude haber estado desnuda.

—Pero no lo estás.

—¡Pero pude!

—Cómo si te importara estar con poca ropa

—¡¿Viniste a insultarme?!

Los dos se miraron con tenacidad.

—¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?! —

—Arréglalo— ordenó, depositando un robot en su cama.

“¿ _Cómo pude soñar con este idiota?”_

* * *

 

—¡¿Ese bruto te golpeó?! — chilló Chi-chi, alzando el puño en alto —¡Lo mataré! —

—Ya te dije que estaba entrenando con él

—Es la peor excusa que he oído. Tu no entrenas—

—Si, pero tenía que prepaparme para pasar el curso del viejo Roshi—

Las muchachas se encontraban en el jacuzzi de la heredera Brief, en aquella noche de piyamada. Bulma acercó su malteada.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué le pediste ayuda, precisamente a _él_? —

_“Eso es una MUY buena pregunta”_

Bulma rió nerviosa, incapaz de responder. De todos los finos árboles sembrados a su alrededor, decidió acercarse al más lúgubre, y estirar la mano para agarrar el fruto más alto, inalcanzable para aquellas que ni paradas sobre la punta de los pies alcanzaban a vislumbrar más que el follaje de la rama. Se sorprendió a si misma, notando que nunca se le pasó por la mente pedirle colaboración a su propio novio.

¿Pero podría culparse por sentirse atraída hacia los colores llamativos de la fruta?

¿Aquellos colores que alertaban sobre su peligrosidad, como las ranas venenosas?

—¿Ranas venenosas? — Chi-chi parpadeó —¿De qué estas hablando, Bulma? —

Bufó con impaciencia. Si no hubiese llevado una vida tan principesca, tal vez podría sobrellevar la mala costumbre de estar siempre detrás de casos perdidos y aventuras utópicas. El dinero y su prestigio social le habían abierto puertas y ventanas -y derrumbado muros, en caso tal- y en realidad, Bulma estaba bastante habituada a obtener lo que quisiera sin mucho esfuerzo; sin importar si eran bienes materiales, conocimientos o hombres.

Y allí estaba _él_.

—¡¿Acaso tienes sentimientos por él?! —

Bulma zarandeó la cabeza, alejando las teorías de su cabeza —No seas ridícula, Chi. No quiero sentimientos, quiero ropa nueva—

—Eso espero— replicó la pelinegra, juzgándola como madre alterada.

—Sigamos en lo que estábamos— prosigió la peliazul —Coger, matar y casar— su amiga rió —Uhm… veamos… Raditz, Gokú y Vegeta—

—Me casaría con Gokú— afirmó —Cogería con Raditz. Mataría a Vegeta—

—No lo pensaste mucho, eh? —

—¡Bulma! —

—¿Qué tan grande la tendrá Raditz? — alzó la copa donde tomaba su malteada —¿Te imaginas que fuese así de _gruesa_ —

—¡Bulma, por Kami! ¡Supéralo!

—Es broma, tu turno—

La pelinegra se levantó del jacuzzi y se sentó en el borde —Coger, matar y casar… Krilin, Gokú y Ten shin han—

—Mmm… Me casaría con Gokú, cogería con Ten y mataría a Krilin

—Gokú es mio— se quejó la peliazul, hundiendo la cabeza de Bulma dentro del jacuzzi. Salió de allí, riendo a carcajadas y dispuesta a tumbar a su amiga, hasta que notó algo que la dejó sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! — gritó Bulma, señalando la pierna de su amiga.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?! —

—¡Tienes VV! —

—¡No! ¡Seguro me contagiaron en la piscina…!—  chilló la pelinegra, al borde de las lágrimas —Espera… ¿qué es VV? —

—¡Vagina virginal! — respondió Bulma, sin apartar su tez preocupada.

Chi-chi se sonrojó, cubriendo la zona de su bikini con ambas manos —¡Hey! ¡Apenas hay vello! —

—¿Perdón? — la peliazul frunció el ceño —Con todo eso podría hacer rastas y formar mi propia banda de reggae— gesticuló con la mano. —Yo te ayudaré con eso. No queremos que Gokú se pierda en esa jungla, eh? —

—¡¿Por qué eres tan pesada, Bulma?!

 

* * *

 

Vegeta permaneció en el portón del instituto, maldiciendo su propio descuido.

No debió permitir aquel exceso de contacto en el dohjo, días atrás. A pesar de que era inevitable _no tocarla_ , a sabiendas de que estaban en un “combate”, sintió que aquellos estratégicos roces rayaban la intimidad.  Por una milésima de segundo, cuando había inmovilizado las manos de Bulma por detrás y justo antes de lanzarla contra el suelo, observó la expresión excitada y temeraria de la peliazul, con el pecho alzado demostrando osadía.

Y por esa milésima de segundo, solo por ese fugaz lapso de tiempo, tuvo unos fuertes impulsos de delinear toda su anatomía femenina con sus manos.

_“Todo es su culpa”_

Gruñó, notando que la atrevida salía del instituto.

–¡Hola Veg!—lo saludó enérgicamente, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El aludido la asesinó con la mirada.

 —¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas usar ese grotesco sobrenombre?— Bulma puso la mano en su barbilla, fingiendo una pose pensativa.

 —Mmmm… no lo sé… ¿por siempre?— la peliazul cambió el tema al ver que Vegeta no disimulaba su molestia  –¿Qué hacías a esta hora en el instituto? ¿Estabas viendo correr a las chicas? No serás como el maestro Roshi, o si?—el pelinegro le indicó con la mirada que era obvio el motivo de su visita.

 —Hmph. Cada vez que algo no anda bien, solo tengo que buscarte—el joven le sostuvo la mirada, esperando ver algún vestigio de culpabilidad en su femíneo rostro. Y en vez de eso, vio cómo se iba formando una sonrisa socarrona. 

—Supongo que podría tomar eso como un cumplido—la chica le guiñó el ojo, coquetamente.

—No—Vegeta continuó sofocándola con la mirada –Dime ahora—

–No sé de qué estás hablando, ‘ _Geta_ – pronunció el apodo con lentitud, sólo para regocijarse interiormente al notar el disgusto del pelinegro.

_“Juro que la mataré”_

–Ahora _, mujer_ —Vegeta habló con tal serenidad, que Bulma no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que el hombre estaba de mal genio. Peor que nunca. Y que su entereza era solo evidencia de que estaba a punto de estallar.

–Está bien, está bien… te lo diré _si y sólo sí_ me invitas a comer helado en la nueva heladería que inauguraron en la próxima cuadra – la chica lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo. En vista de que el pelinegro no se movía, decidió hablar–Me han dicho que venden los mejores Banana Split de toda la ciudad, sé que te encantarán—Bulma lo jaló con más fuerza, sin embargo Vegeta parecía bastante molesto como para seguir sus tontos juegos –Y para que no sigas enojado por todo el camino… yo no fui la que averió la cámara de gravedad. Directamente–  la peliazul logró llevarlo casi a rastras, mientras que la mirada atónita de los presentes no desaparecía.

 –¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo hace?—preguntó pasmada una mujer de cabellos verdes.

 –Que estúpida… es obvio que Vegeta jamás se fijaría en una arpía como ella—comentó una de las presentes, de cabello rojizo, que observaba la escena –Solo mírala: cree que con todo el dinero puede comprarlo, pero no lo creo. Vegeta es un espíritu indomable—

 –No lo creo… a mí me huele que esos dos tienen algo—respondió su acompañante, una muchacha de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con tristeza –No nos podemos ilusionar más… escuché que el otro día, Mina entró al dohjo y los vio haciendo cochinadas detrás de la vitrina—

 –¡Es cierto!—otra chica mucho más pequeña, intervino en la conversación –Oí que Selene los vio salir de allí empapados en sudor, y que la pasión fue tanta que Bulma tenía la ropa rota, y le gritaba y… ¡¡AUCH!! ¿Por qué me pegas Rei?—

 –¡Por creer las idioteces que dice esa descerebrada! ¡Obviamente está exagerando!– la chica de cabello rojo miró a su alrededor, notando que la pareja se encontraba muy lejos de ellos –Perra regalada. Siempre se queda con los más guapos.—

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué desean ordenar?— la mesera preguntó y Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

—Él se muere por una banana Split—Bulma sonrió y le indicó a la mesera que escribiera el pedido, ignorando el gesto de Vegeta –Yo quiero un Rocky Road—

Bulma observó con curiosidad el ceño fruncido de Vegeta, notando que estaba más pronunciado que nunca. Pasaron unos incómodos minutos antes de que Bulma empezara a decir lo primero que se le cruzaba por su mente, entre otras trivialidades que requerían un absurdo análisis inoficioso. Notando que Vegeta ni siquiera la estaba escuchando, gruñó bastante alto.

—¡Esta bien! Te contaré lo que pasó, si al menos pudieras disimular que no me prestas ni cinco de atención—Bulma cerró los ojos, intentando ser paciente, mientras una vena se iba formando en su sien izquierda.

—Habla—

Bulma suspiró y empezó a contarle rápidamente que estando en el jardín de la casa, unos hombres entraron y la persiguieron en el antejardín, uno de ellos había lanzado algo parecido a una granada casera, y ella rápidamente la había pateado dentro de la cámara de gravedad. El enorme ruido de la explosión alertó a Gokú que se encontraba devorando el desayuno que le preparó su madre, pero los intrusos se fueron tan raudos como llegaron. Estaba segura de que se trataba de Red Ribbon, aquel clan que desde tiempos inmemorables ha estado hurgando en la franquicia Capsule Corp. con tal de sabotear todos sus inventos.

–Son muy rápidos—Bulma tomó una enorme cucharada del helado recién servido –Si no hubiera sido por Gokú, de seguro me hubieran secuestrado y violado y torturado y masacrado y…– Bulma calló al ver a Vegeta más molesto que antes –Oye, ni siquiera has tocado tu banana Split… y se ve bastante sabrosa—el pelinegro siguió con su expresión –¡Oh, vamos Vegeta! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me comiera la granada o que la escondiera debajo de mi blusa?—comentó con ironía.

Pasaron otros incómodos segundos, hasta que notó que el hombre comía con lentitud su banana Split, como si estuviese envenenada. Bulma lo observó hipnóticamente por unos cuantos segundos.

–Vegeta…– Bulma rompió con el silencio –¿Por qué nunca hablamos _amenamente_? —

El pelinegro permaneció callado unos segundos, asombrándose mentalmente por la pregunta fuera de lugar. –Porque eres insufrible— Contestó cínicamente —¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará arreglarla? —

—Por los daños, supongo que un mes.

—La quiero en una semana.

—Quince días

—Una semana.

—Vegeta, es mucho trabajo, tendrían que faltar al instituto todo ese tiempo.

—Nunca te ha importado ir

—Ok, pero aun así me demoraría quince días.—

—Hmph—

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Vegeta… ¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación normal alguna vez?—notó que el pelinegro arqueaba levemente sus cejas, al parecer confundido. –Digo… estamos juntos en esto, pero a decir verdad, no te conozco.—dijo con franqueza y algo de torpeza.

Le sostuvo la mirada, y prosiguió.

—Cuéntame algo de tu vida pasada, ándale—Para romper con el momento de tensión, acercó su cuchara hacia el plato de él. —¿Dónde naciste? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Qué quiere decir ese tatuaje? ¿En qué momento llegaste al club? ¿Tienes…—

El pelinegro la fulminó con su mirada aguileña. Posó ambos antebrazos encima de sus brazos en un movimiento seco, inmovilizándola. Su cuchara cayó al suelo y Bulma brincó, asustada.

—Escúchame bien, estúpida. — se levantó del asiento para quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Bulma casi podía oler su aliento mezclado con vainilla y chocolate— Que trate contigo por obvias razones _profesionales_ , no te da derecho a tratarme como tu perrito faldero o en el peor de los casos, como tu lastimero y patético novio. Así que la próxima vez que quieras intentar ser mi _amiga_ y acosarme con preguntas sobre mi pasado, te voy a coser la boca y la nariz y veré felizmente como te asfixias.—

Bulma lo observó alejarse con ira y tragó saliva con dificultad.

Aun temblaba.

Vegeta era un enigma para ella, y al intentar descifrarlo solo se había hecho daño a si misma. Su mente estaba a punto de un colapso por los repentinos e inestables cambios de actitud de Vegeta, y su corazón ya le pasaba la carta de renuncia por los bruscos sentimientos encontrados que provocaba la cercanía de aquel hombre. ¿Qué podría esperar de él?

 


	7. Gentil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“The true man wants two things: danger and play. For that reason he wants woman, as the most dangerous plaything.”_ \- Friedrich Nietzsche

 

_Toc toc toc_

—¡OH SI, SI, MÁS DURO, MAS DURO!

_Toc toc toc!_

—¿Alguien… ah… toca? — preguntó la pelinegra, retirando el sudor que caía por su frente. Raditz zarandeó la cabeza y sonrió, mientras amasaba sus senos con fuerza, distrayéndola de los infernales e insistentes golpes que amenazaban con derribar su habitación.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, inútil! —

Raditz se mantuvo inmóvil al escuchar la voz iracunda al otro lado de la pared. Reconsideró la idea de ignorarlo como anteriormente había hecho, sin embargo, recordó que la última vez que lo hizo, el demoniaco Vegeta había demolido la puerta con un hacha y le había partido la cabeza con el mango de ésta.

Arrugó la boca con disgusto, separando su sexo del calor húmedo de su amante de fin de semana, y en menos de un minuto había abierto la puerta para encarar a su tedioso compañero de piso. Ni siquiera se inmutó en ocultar su erección que apuntaba directo a su barbilla.

—¿Acaso no podrías esperar a que…— su descontento fue cortado por Vegeta tomándolo de las orejas, para estar a su mismo nivel visual.

—Dime que no sabías del estúpido plan de Nappa en Capsule Corp. — gruñó directo en su rostro.

Raditz bufó con desidia —¿Me crees si te digo que traté de convencerlo? —

—Lo cual se traduce en que no hiciste absolutamente nada para impedirlo, ¿cierto? —

El mayor se encogió de hombros —Al menos lo intenté—

—Son unos imbéciles— Vegeta soltó su agarre, para masajear sus sienes e intentar apaciguar la ira creciente.

—Nappa dijo que el torneo de Cell te había nublado la mente y habías olvidado entregarle más artefactos de los Briefs. Así que se hizo cargo de…—

—¡Se hizo cargo de cagar una de las tecnologías más prodigiosas de Capsule Corp.! — alzó el puño en alto —Al menos la mujer fue tan tonta de pensar que el robo fue a costa de Red Ribbon. Sino ya estaríamos presos—

Raditz levantó las palmas, en defensa —¿ _Estaríamos?_ Suena a manada— señaló su cuarto —Yo no participé en eso, estaba…—tomó su miembro entre sus manos —ESTOY, muy ocupado en mis cosas—

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera reclamarle, apareció la chica con la que Raditz retozaba hacía unos minutos, completamente desnuda. Ya la había visto anteriormente en el instituto.

—Esto se puso interesante— ronroneó la muchacha, dedicándole una feroz mirada al menor. —¿Nos acompañará tu amiguito? —

—Nadie requirió tu asistencia, zorra— respondió mordazmente

—Geez, príncipe. Te hace falta un buen coño para bajar ese genio— se burló Raditz, viendo la expresión devastada de la muchacha —Si cambias de opinión, avísame. Tiene un culo delicioso — la palmeó —Y podemos compartirla, como en los viejos tiempos de Ciudad Cooler—

Vegeta viró los ojos, intentando no enfocar los ojos en los senos de la muchacha. No podía pasar por alto el hecho de que era sumamente atractiva. Empezó a dolerle la entrepierna —Hmph. — respondió, antes de dar media vuelta y preparase para una buena ducha helada.

 

* * *

 

_::Kame sennin Kyanpasu::_

 

Bulma clavó sus uñas entre las palmas de sus manos. Miró hacia éstas y notó cómo vibraban, presa de cólera. Enfocó, ahora, la mirada en su futuro ex novio, quien la observaba con aflicción. El muy infeliz se atrevía a observarla de frente, con descaro. Como si descubrirlo besando a Maron en el laboratorio vacío de química, no fuese irrelevante.

Y allí estaban, solos en aquel recinto, después de que Yamcha atrapó a Bulma entre sus brazos, para favorecer la huida de Maron y preservar su existencia.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, se decidió a hablar.

 —¡De acuerdo, Bulma! Quiero estar con Maron. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. —agachó el rostro con sumisión y la observó de reojo —Lo siento si esto te lastima, pero debo ser honesto. —

 La peliazul no pudo combatir las lágrimas que vertían de su rostro.

—Yamcha…¡¿Pero cómo puedes...?!

—Bulma—sacudió la cabeza –Siempre estamos peleando por cosas sin sentido. Nada de lo que hago te parece adecuado, nada te satisface, todo te molesta. Y sé que estamos fingiendo la relación. —

 El párpado izquierdo de Bulma, vibró al compás del tic nervioso.

_“¿Fingiendo?”_

_“¿Ha dicho F-I-N-G-I-E-N-D-O?”_

—¡¿Hace cuánto estás fingiendo?! ¡Maldita sea! — chilló, olvidando por unos segundos el desasosiego que sentía.

 —¡No lo sé Bulma! ¡No lo sé! —gritó a la defensiva —No se diferenciar entre la realidad y la actuación, ahora mismo. Escucha, sé que nunca seré tan inteligente ni tan millonario como tú, ni tan fuerte como el baboso que tienes viviendo bajo tu techo y…

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver Vegeta en esto?!

—¿Ves? ¡Lo defiendes de nuevo! — se quejó el pelinegro, suspirando con fuerza para intentar llevar la conversación lo más calmado posible. Ardua tarea, conociendo el terrible carácter de la heredera Brief. —Escucha, Bulma. Sé lo que estás intentando hacer con él. Sé que quieres ayudarlo y cambiarlo, pero eso no pasará. Él es un monstruo. —

—No sabes nada, Yamcha. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Y tú tampoco.

Bulma no pudo ocultar su malestar.

_“Dio en el clavo”_

 Prosiguió —Nuestra relación tuvo su punto de quiebre en el momento en que ese malnacido se cruzó…—

—¡Eres un cobarde! —chilló, golpeando el mesón metálico —Culpas a Vegeta de algo que ya estaba destinado a acabar por tus mentiras y, ¿qué dijiste antes? Oh, sí, tu actuación. Si no estabas conforme conmigo, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? —

Se encogió de hombros —No quería verte enojada

—¡Ese es tu maldito problema! ¡Siempre intentando darme la razón!—secó su rostro –Me mentiste. Me engañaste…—

—Lo siento, Bulma.—Yamcha tragó saliva con dificultad, dando la vuelta para marcharse antes de que Bulma le reventara todos los beakers y embudos en la cabeza. A lo lejos pudo escucharla gritar algo como “ _¡Te veré arrastrándote hacia mí y no te perdonaré, Yamcha! ¡Sucio y asqueroso traidor!_ ”

 

* * *

 

 :::: _Capsule Corp.::::_

 La encontró llorando al frente del televisor, con el rostro totalmente enjuagado en lágrimas y un contenedor de helado entre sus rodillas. Vegeta estaba seguro de que ella misma sabía que ese tipo de espectáculo era absurdo, pero eso no le impedía entregarse todas las noches hasta las 2 de la mañana viendo películas romanticonas. El hombre que aparecía en la película afirmó haber engañado a su pareja de toda la vida. Casi imaginaba a la peliazul gritando _“¡Maldito bastardo!”._

Pero en realidad, Bulma no podía recordar si estaba llorando porque la película recreaba su propio drama, o porque momentos antes se había quedado sin helado de chocolate.

_“Hormonas. Qué cliché”_

—Te ves horrible—

Bulma observó el cabello flameante del aparecido —Gracias, Vegeta. Eso es exactamente lo que toda chica anhela escuchar—

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma permaneció en esa constante actitud deprimente alrededor de una semana, tiempo en el cual ni siquiera asistió al instituto, para salvaguardar un poco del orgullo que le quedaba y no caer en pena al escuchar los rumores de pasillo sobre la separación del rey y la reina del Prom. Si bien a Vegeta no le interesaba en lo absoluto su salud mental, aquello comenzaba a convertirse en un fastidio personal al no tenerla dispuesta para resolver sus múltiples fallas de artefactos de la cámara de gravedad.

Y si había algo que lo enfurecía de la gente, era el sentimiento de derrota y aceptación.

Sin embargo, algo cambió al concluir la semana de pesadumbre. Una mañana la descubrió llenando una caja con peluches, fotografías, perfumes y mucha ropa. Observó, incluso, cuando la lanzó desde el balcón de su habitación hasta caer justo en el antejardin adyacente a la cámara de gravedad. Al poco rato la vio salir y volver al ocaso con suficientes bolsas en la mano como para montar un almacén.

Y al día siguiente, la escuchó nuevamente volver a su enorme laboratorio, con música algo más movida que la única imperante y lastimera que sonó en esa eterna batalla emotiva, cortesía de Bonnie Tyler y Mariah Carey.

_Since you been gone I can breathe for the first time_

_  
_ Bulma movía enérgicamente la cabeza al ritmo de la música, mientras se acomodaba en la camilla para deslizarse debajo de su nuevo artefacto. Con toda la fuerza que tenía apretó el pequeño tornillo, logrando que saliera despedido y le pegara justo en la frente. Con la mirada perdida en el enredo de circuitos y tuercas, se arrastró hacia afuera.

_I’m so movin on, yeah! Yeah!_

—Tonto tornillo—con poca delicadeza tiró el destornillador —¡No puedes meterte con la gran Bulma Brief!—gritó iracunda, revolviendo la caja de herramientas.

—Hmph. Me alegra no estar bajo tu mira—la voz de Vegeta detrás de ella la alertó –Oh, espera. Lo estoy—sonrió con altanería, acercándose a la mesa contigua llena de restos de comida chatarra. Tomó la llave inglesa y la zarandeó en su rostro. Bulma bufó y la arrancó de sus manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Vegeta? El ingreso a este lugar está restringido.—se acomodó nuevamente en la camilla, tomando ahora la botella de agua que descansaba en el suelo –Ni siquiera mi papá puede entrar—

—Lo sé. Por eso me envió—dejó en el mesón un sobre blanco. Se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada –Es inaudito que un endeble chiquillo haya acabado con tu dignidad en tan poco tiempo—

Giró el rostro bruscamente al notar la botella que iba directo a su rostro. Se encogió de hombros –Al menos eso es mejor que la llave inglesa—

Su total impasibilidad la sacaba de quicio. Su rostro no denotaba enojo o apatía como muchas veces: esta vez, mostraba únicamente burla.

Lo odiaba.

Bulma burbujeó de ira —¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Vegeta?! ¡¿Viniste a regodearte de la desgracia de los demás?!—

Vegeta suspiró con satisfacción. Que la mujer estuviera gritando como orate era un gran avance emocional. Sin embargo, aquella dicha duró poco, pues la vio agachar el rostro y escuchó un profundo sorbido.

—¿En serio, mujer?—

—¡N-no se dé qué hablas!—respondió con voz temblorosa. Después de un minuto de silencio, prosiguió —¿Qué hice mal?—alzó el rostro con penitencia –Pensé que todo era perfecto entre nosotros. Pensé que yo era perfecta para él. Soy inteligente, guapa y millonaria… y aun así fue capaz de enredarse con esa descerebrada y…—

Antes de que Bulma estallara en llanto, sintió una fuerte quemazón en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Vegeta le había dado un manotazo.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA PEGARLE A UNA CHICA COMO YO?!—gritó de pie, con una mano detrás de su cabeza

—Es lo que mi padre haría si dijera algo estúpido como toda esa sarta que estás expulsando—comentó con calma.

—Pues eso parece abuso infantil—contratacó Bulma e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua. De forma inconsciente, era la primera vez que Vegeta hablaba de su familia.

—En la entrada. En media hora—ordenó, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer del laboratorio.

El golpe aún tenía aturdida a la peliazul —Espera… ¿Media hora para qué? ¡VEGETA!—

* * *

 

—¡Si no te conociera tanto, diría que estás enamorada!

—Sólo estoy de buen humor, mamá.

—¿Y tiene que ver con que el joven y apuesto Vegeta te invitó a una cita?

Bulma resopló cansada, no queriendo responder a tan obvia pregunta. Discutir con su madre era igual a debatir con una pared. Su silencio solo logró que su madre aplaudiera con alegría.

—¡Lo sabía! Mi cielo, todas estas novelas románticas me han hecho una experta en cosas del corazón.

* * *

 

Bulma llegó al portón con 1 hora de retraso. Llevaba un croptop negro con una falda vaporosa color azul que resaltaba su cabello. En vista de no encontrar al pelinegro, accionó la cápsula de su auto, para al menos dar una vuelta por la ciudad y no deshechar su outfit en vano. Como si hubiese sido un llamado, Vegeta apareció detrás de ella, arrebatándole las llaves y posicionándose en el asiento del piloto. Bulma parpadeó perpleja.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Sube

—¿Sabes manejar siquiera, troglodita? — como respuesta sólo recibió una intensa mirada de reproche. Sin mucho protestar, subió al asiento del copiloto. —Me arrebatas las llaves y ni siquiera eres capaz de abrir la puerta. Eres un pésimo caballero—

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en los que reinó el mutismo. Impaciente como era, Bulma encaró al conductor.

—¿Me dirás a dónde vamos?

—…—

—Vegeta, déjame salir o me tiro del carro. —

El pelinegro giró el timón con una sola mano, tomando una curva —No lo harás. Llevas puesto el cinturón de seguridad—

Bulma agudizó la mirada —¿Sabes algo? Esto es un robo de auto y un secuestro.

—No lo es— se encogió de hombros—Subiste voluntariamente.

Bufó aireada, con los brazos cruzados. Sería una larga noche.

* * *

 

Llegaron a un área desolada y llena de cercas. La grama evidenciaba que hacía muchos años atrás nadie cuidaba el lugar. Había plásticos de construcción y un enorme garaje se alzaba entre abandonos. El pelinegro abrió su compuerta y la observó de reojo.

—Baja

Bulma negó. ¿En qué momento había pensado, torpemente que Vegeta, en realidad, la llevaría a una cita en algún restaurante o discoteca popular? Toda la culpa era de su madre por sembrar la semilla de la ilusión en sus lisos cabellos —¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —

—Porque si no lo haces, te saco a rastras

Viró los ojos, retirando el cinturón de seguridad —Lo que digas, macho alfa dominante, pelo en pecho, lomo plateado, brazos de roble, voz de espartano semental, casco nazi, pipi de acero…

—¡Baja, maldita sea!

—Está bien, está bien.

Apeó del auto y siguió a Vegeta procurando no arañarse las piernas entre la maleza. En la entrada del garaje, un enorme hombre lo resguardaba.

—¿Sabes? —llamó su atención —Me acabo de dar cuenta que vine a un sitio abandonado y lleno de plásticos con un desconocido sediento de sangre y peleas ilegales. —

—Tonta— respondió Vegeta, acercándose al grandulón para que le colocara un brazalete adhesivo. Bulma observó por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué tienen ahí? ¿Es cinta adhesiva para amordazar gente? ¿Es una bolsa para cadáveres? —

Vegeta decidió ignorarla, mientras el gigante abría el enorme portón y entraban.

Bulma abrió la boca, en completo estado de shock. El sitio parecía un antro. Había gente por todas partes y en lo alto del escenario, una banda local lograba electrificar de energía a los presentes que saltaban sin cesar. En una única ocasión sintió aquella histeria contagiosa y fue la primera vez que ingresó al club. Sintió que Vegeta se acercaba al escenario, así que se decidió a seguirlo. La gente cabeceaba al ritmo de la música, haciendo gestos de cuernos con los dedos. En medio de la marea de gente, llevaban por sobre las cabezas a un muchacho. Había luces de colores por todas partes.

_RE-SPECT!_

Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que el sitio distaba mucho del exclusivo lugar de moda donde era reconocida por todos los presentes. En ese lugar de luces de neón, era únicamente una chica normal disfrutando de un concierto. Nadie parecía saber quién era, o en su defecto, eran inmunes a su apellido.

 

_WALK!_

_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

Bulma lo observó cabeceando y sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo veía relajado con algo. Incluso al estudiar, dormir o desmayarse, conservaba aquel aire de desconfianza y alerta en su rostro. Esta vez podía afirmar que estaba disfrutando.

Se permitió hacer parte de aquella euforia colectiva y en poco tiempo estuvo saltando sin importar pisar a alguien, cabecear sin preocuparse con su cabello y tararear las canciones así nunca las hubiese escuchado antes. Fue tanta la distracción que incluso participó en aquellas rondas donde todos empujaban y golpeaban a los demás.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta en el auto, Vegeta permitió que su mente quedara agradablemente en blanco. Para su propio consuelo, Bulma parecía cómoda en aquel silencio. Supuso que estaba cansada por haber saltado y gritado en aquel concierto underground.

Al llegar a Capsule corp, Vegeta le entregó el auto encapsulado. Agudizó la mirada al notar los ojos casi soñadores de la peliazul. No le había apartado la mirada ni un solo segundo.

_“¿Qué tendrá en mente esta demente?”_

—Gracias, Vegeta. — sonrió ampliamente, peinando su flequillo hacia un lado de su rostro.

—Hmph— fue su escueta respuesta, antes de darle la espalda y tantear sus bolsillos, en busca de la cápsula con su motocicleta.

—¡Espera!

Giró el rostro levemente y se perturbó al notar que Bulma se acercaba con evidente coquetería, portando una sonrisa pícara e inocente. Supuso, además que esa arma de seguro le había evitado varias multas de tránsito.

¿Acaso intentaba provocarlo?

Permaneció estático al sentir a Bulma pegar su pelvis contra la de él, en un gesto casi obsceno. La sintió hurgando entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y no fue capaz de reunir la fuerza suficiente para empujarla por su osadía, o para corresponderle como hombre. Sus sentidos lo alertaron: cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos solo terminaría con uno gravemente herido. O tal vez demente.

Antes de que anclara su raciocinio y lo lanzara al fondo del turbulento pozo de la impulsividad, Bulma había tomado entre sus manos la cápsula y se había apartado de un salto. En medio de su estupor, vio cómo la condenada peliazul lanzaba la cápsula lo más lejos que su brazo le daba, dentro de la maleza.

Vegeta ahogó un gemido de pánico.

—Te lo mereces por secuestrarme.

—Eres una…

—Buenas noches, guapetón.

_“¿Por qué no le rompo el cuello?”_

* * *

 

_::::Kame sennin Kyanpasu::::::::_

 —¡¿Qué demonios…?! —con los ojos desorbitados sobre el artículo que Chi-chi le había pasado, Bulma estuvo a punto de caer en una crisis histérica. En primera plana de aquella revista, la foto de Vegeta y ella en su auto, alimentaba toda clase de teorías y chismes conspiratorios.

_“¿Quién es el sexy galán?”_

Bufó enojada.

Siempre fue la atracción principal en el instituto, en eventos de la compañía, y en este caso, de paparazzis. Así que su ira ebullía al saber que un _completo desconocido_ se llevaba el reconocimiento especial. No porque estuviese ligado a _ella,_ la gran Bulma Brief. Al leer el encabezado, supo que Vegeta era una sensación por el simple hecho de ser atractivo.

_“Deja al hombre disfrutar de sus 5 minutos de fama, egoísta”_

_“¿Y que se convierta en un sucio playboy?”_

Imágenes de Vegeta rodeado por un escuadrón de fans vestidas de Sailor Moon, rondaron por su enmarañada cabeza.

Una vena se dilató en su sien.

—Bulma…

—¡Pues al cabo que ni me importa!—gritó furibunda, pasando al lado de una aturdida Chi-chi. Su amiga parpadeó varias veces, antes de detenerla por su antebrazo.

—¿Estás saliendo con ese idiota? — regañó Chi-chi

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que…

—¿Es que nunca te cansas de hacer enemigas, Bulma? — replicó la pelinegra, notando alrededor las miradas hoscas de varias estudiantes.

—¿Ahora la culpa es mía? — contratacó, alzando las manos al cielo y buscando templanza. Zarandeó al cabeza —No hablemos más de los tontos hombres ¡hoy es el primer viernes de inicio de vacaciones de verano! —

* * *

::: _Capsule Corp:::_

 Después de dar un último retoque a su maquillaje, Bulma apoyó su laptop en su regazo. El internet había sido un boom en el nuevo milenio, y no dudaba de su eficiencia al usarlo como herramienta para investigar a su mayor enigma. Tecleó con velocidad.

_Vegeta Saiyan_

Su búsqueda sólo arrojó resultados de armas y bases militares. Enfocó la pantalla, ideando alguna palabra para filtrar los resultados, hasta que sintió la voz de su padre desde el otro lado de su habitación, avisándole que las chicas la esperaban en la sala.

Bulma dejó a un lado el equipo y acomodó su corto vestido blanco Calvin Klein, mientras se acercaba a su padre y le plantaba un sonoro beso en la frente.

Se detuvo en la entrada —Papá…—

—Dime, hija

_“La idea es totalmente descabellada. Olvídalo, Bulma”_

—De pronto…— dudó unos segundos —¿Existe la remota posibilidad de que conozcas la familia de Vegeta?—

Su padre, distraído jugando con el cigarrillo apagado que reposaba en su boca, asintió —Oh sí. Vegeta Saiyan. Es el dueño de todo Vegetasei, la compañía de armas militares del país— acomodó sus anteojos para enfocar mejor a su hija, quien no había movido ni un solo músculo —¿Pasa algo, querida? —

—¡¿Sabías quién era el padre de Vegeta todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste?! —

El mayor cerró los ojos, sensibles sus oídos por el agudo tono de su pequeña niña. —¿No lo sabías, linda? —

_“Después de todo, mis padres no son tan despistados: al menos sí sabían la procedencia de Vegeta”_

Aclaró su garganta, sintiéndose incómoda por responder aquella pregunta que sólo confirmaba lo impulsiva que era al invitar a completos desconocidos bajo su propio techo. Siguió a su padre, quien se disponía a bajar las escaleras. En el trayecto hasta la sala, se permitió llenar su cabeza de ideas, intentando descifrar alguna conexión entre ellas.

“Entonces, ¿por qué vive solo?”

“¿Por qué odia que le pregunte sobre su familia?”

 Sus pensamientos se disiparon al escuchar los saludos de sus amigas. Hoy se permitiría descansar.

* * *

Vegeta ahogaba un gemido ronco en el fondo de su garganta.

Ladeó la cabeza contra la almohada, intentando sofocar los gruñidos de protesta de su boca. Quemado por dentro en su propia agonía casta, se decidió a apagar el inquietante hormigueo en su entrepierna. Acostado boca arriba en su cama, su mano maniobraba arriba y abajo de su hinchado miembro. Cada movimiento, cada vez más rápido y firme que el anterior, evocaba la silueta de alguna mujer candente, sin rostro, que hubo tropezado en un bar, o avistado en alguna película pornográfica,

La sensación de sofoco en su garganta le arrancó otro suspiro.

En los minutos próximos a la eyaculación, la silueta difusa de la mujer fue adquiriendo forma real y rasgos específicos. Rozó su rosáceo glande y la piel de la mujer imaginaria se volvió blanca como el papel. Masajeó sus testículos y los ojos de la mujer se encendieron en dos antorchas azules. Comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza, sintiendo que la violencia de un rayo bajaba desde su pelvis hasta salir despedido por uno de sus pies, contorsionándolo.

Como una burla a su destino, la imagen de Bulma portando un short apretado y un revelador top strapless, se coló debajo de su mano. El recuerdo de sus pezones marcados por sobre la blusa, la intriga por conocer el color de éstos, la curiosidad por saber cuánto podría abarcar entre sus ásperas manos, fueron el combustible para seguir masturbándose de una forma tal, que todos los dioses lo aplaudirían. La imaginó gritándole con aquel terrible temperamento, muy a su manera, mientras él la acallaba metiendo su rígida verga dentro de su boca, sometiéndola sumisamente _por primera vez._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al sentir la lava ardiente sobre sus abdominales. Después de los segundos de éxtasis, totalmente calmo y relajado, suspiró profundo.

Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo.

Permaneció así, observando el techo del cuarto de huéspedes de Capsule Corp., aún con su humanidad desnuda, pensando cómo fue tan idiota de caer en _sus_ encantos.

Porque si alguien era culpable, era ella por provocarlo.

Provocarlo con sus encantos, y su ropa destapada.

“ _Descarada”_

 No supo por qué la había llevado a aquel concierto.

Peor aún, no supo por qué había permitido que la pelvis de ella, palpara la suya, cayendo en su estúpida trampa en la que estuvo más de 20 minutos rebuscando su cápsula entre las malezas. Y sumado al agravante, sólo quedó como un imbécil hormonal, sin poder ocular el placer inevitable que lo invadió.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Supuso que estaba bastante cansado aquella noche como para iniciar algún tipo de discusión con ella, y lo único que anhelaba era estar solo. Y por otro lado, no tenía ni la menor idea de las intenciones de Bulma, al acercarse a él.

Era un enigma para él.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a limpiar el desastre pegajoso en su abdomen, y arreglarse para la noche.

Tal vez Raditz tenía razón. Tal vez necesitaba un buen coño.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡…Y el muy insensible me dijo que íbamos muy rápido!—Lunch tomó de un solo golpe la copa de jagger que le sirvió Bulma. –¡Es la primera vez que un hombre me niega sexo! —

—Deberías estar agradecida de tener a alguien tan responsable y sincero como Ten shin han. Ese sí es un verdadero caballero que se hace respetar.— replicó Chi-chi, sorbiendo su coctel.

—¿Que se hace respetar? Estoy dudando seriamente de su orientación sexual

—Lunch, no lo presiones. Tienes que ser paciente.

—La paciencia no sirve de nada. Mírate nada más, toda la paciencia que le has tenido a Gokú, ¿Para qué? No te ha dado ni un mísero beso. —

Al pronunciar aquel nombre, algo dentro de Chi-chi pareció tocar fondo. Cuando la rubia cayó en cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. La pelinegra se había transformado en un alma destrozada y despechada, tomando la botella que tenía en la mano y usándola para cantar a todo pulmón la rola que muy oportunamente estaba sonando en esos momentos.

—NO MATTER WHAT I DOOO… ALL I THINK ABOUT IS YOUUUU—

La peliazul, sentada al frente, le lanzó una mirada reprochándole su falta de sensibilidad para con la doliente.

—¡Suficiente, chicas! — gritó Bulma, mientras se levantaba y por el impulso, volcaba la silla. Tomó a Chi-chi por el brazo y a Lunch por el otro, levantándolas sin mucho protestar. Se dirigió a la pelinegra —¡Esta no es la Chi-Chi que conozco! ¡La Chi-chi que conozco estuviera ahora mismo camino a la casa de Son Goku y diciéndole ‘ _Deja de comportarte como el amigo ejemplar y estámpame contra la pared’_! —

—¡Eso es! — Chi-chi alzó el brazo —Espera… ¿Yo hago eso? —

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Claro que no…— se defendió, pensando que la descripción calzaba más con Lunch o Bulma

—Tu cállate— le recriminó Bulma, saliendo del bar llevándola a rastras.

—¡Pues yo buscaré a mi amado Ten! ¡Iré justo al grano, le quitaré la camisa y BANG! — La rubia reía y hablaba cada vez más fuerte, sin inmutarle el hecho de que todo el mundo podía escucharla.

­—¡Oh si! ¡Oh si! ¡Ajaam! ¡Ajaam! — le siguió Bulma, haciendo gestos obscenos con sus caderas.

—¡POR KAMI, QUE VERGÜENZA! — se quejaba Chi-chi mientras rebuscaba en su bolso por su teléfono celular. Estaba en la primera escala de la embriaguez, pero muy consciente de que no debían conducir. Un sonido la distrajo de su búsqueda. Frente a ella se alzaba el carro de Bulma y en menos de un segundo estaba adentro.

—Vamos Chi-chi, relájate— le replicó la peliazul, sin ocultar su risa.

—No vas a conducir en ese estado, ¿o sí? — Chi-chi no pudo evitar ocultar su cara de pánico, y podía verse cómo desde afuera daba patadas a la puerta intentando en vano abrirla —DEJAME AQUÍ, YO ME VOY A PIE—

—Bueno Lunch, ¿por dónde se llega a la casa de Gokú? —

—Ehm… ¿Hola?... ¡Yo todavía estoy en el mismo carro que ustedes!

—¡SUBELE A ESA CANCIÓN, NIÑA RICA! — gritó Lunch, brincando en el asiento trasero al ritmo de la música.

_All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever you want, baby let's ride_

—Bulma…— la pelinegra intentaba por todos modos hacerle entrar en razón. Si convencerla mientras estaba lúcida era una tarea imposible, ahora que estaba más ebria que bucanero, la hazaña era aún peor. —En serio, no es una buena idea.—

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡Es la mejor idea que se me ha podido ocurrir!—

—Ya debes saber que tus ideas son muy, pero MUY malas ideas —

—¡BOOOORIIING!

—¡Bulma, por favor! ¡Detén el auto!

Chi-chi fue ignorada por la conductora —¡Mira ese bombonzote!— disminuyó la velocidad y bajó el vidrio del auto, sonriendo al joven de cabellos azules y brazos bronceados —¡Mi cielo, en esa si me siento! —

—Jajajaja— aplaudió Lunch, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana. —Baja la velocidad, acabo de ver a un bizcocho— se dirigió a un joven de cabellos largos y negruzcos —¡Como me gustaría ser piñata para que me agarres a palo! —

Las muchachas reían a carcajadas, incluso Chi-chi se había unido en su euforia etanólica.

—Vamos Chi-chi. —animó la peliazul, señalando a un joven rubio de ojos azulados—Aviéntate uno bien pícaro. Mira, ahí va un angelito—

Chi-chi sonrió y juntó las manos sobre su boca, a modo de bocina —¡Güero, yo te encuero! —

—¡Eso es! —Bulma reía a carcajadas, intentando enfocar con la vista a su próxima víctima. Sonrió —Oh, mira esa cosita rica y bien hecha—

—Espera Bulma, creo que ese es…—

Sacando fuerzas desde el fondo de su garganta, gritó —¡Quien fuera tu mano para subirte y bajarte la bragueta, papasitooo! —

Su sonrisa coqueta se evaporó al notar la mirada aturdida del pelinegro que amenazaba con darle un pase al otro mundo.

Bulma se paralizó en su auto.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Es Vegeta!—chilló —¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!— giró bruscamente, logrando derrapar el auto. Escuchó la risa histérica de sus amigas. —¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que era él?!—

Chi-chi secó las lágrimas en sus ojos—Intenté decírtelo.

—¡Diablos!

—Oh vamos, Bulma. Se merecía ese piropo.

—Muy gracioso, Lunch.

Para consuelo de la peliazul, habían llegado a la casa de Gokú por el atajo que habían tomado. Desde su auto, pudo que ver a Ten, Krilin y Yamcha, sentados alrededor de la fogata. Lunch fue la primera en descender del auto. Se acercó tambaleante hasta Ten shin han y lo abrazó por la nuca. Él arrugó el rostro.

—Hueles a alcohol

—¿A qué quieres que huela con el dinero de la beca?— respondió, descendiendo los brazos y tomándolo de la mano —Acompáñame—

Bulma observó, aun dentro del auto, cómo Lunch se perdía dentro de la maleza con Ten. Sonrió con amplitud al ver que Chi-chi se acercaba tímidamente a Gokú, quien la recibía con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos extendidos. Se retiró el cinturón de seguridad y estuvo a punto de bajar cuando notó que había una persona más: Maron estaba justo al lado de Yamcha.

Los observó sin sentir que el tiempo avanzaba. Por alguna extraña razón, por su cabeza demente nunca pasó aventarles el auto. Irónicamente, tal vez por efecto del alcohol, estaba tranquila. No estaba tan afectada como imaginó al verlos juntos, después de esquivarlos por más de una semana.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien le tocó el vidrio.

—¡Hola Krilin!

—Bulma, no deberías manejar así. Si quieres te llevo a tu casa. — replicó con preocupación

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte

El pequeño sonrió. —Baja, algunas mazorcas sobrevivieron al estómago de Gokú—

Negó con la cabeza –Ya está tarde, mejor me voy—

—¡Mírate nada más!… ¡Estás toda borracha!

—Peor estás tú, que estás todo borroso.

—Bulma…

—Es broma. Estaré bien. Te escribo cuando llegue.

Asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana, mientras ondeaba un adiós con sus manos. Cuando notó que Yamcha se levantaba para acercarse a su auto, aceleró.

 _I know you didn't want to hurt me_  
Look at what you've done to me now  
I gotta look at her in her eyes  
And see she's had half of me

—Debería dejar de escuchar esa basura— comenzó a tantear los botones de cambio de estación de la radio —¿Acabo de decir ‘ _basura’_? Cielos, no debería juntarme tanto con Vegeta—

 

 _I can have another you by tomorrow!_ __  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable!  
  


—¡Mucho mejor!

En el momento en que alzó la vista, un enorme golpe en el capó de su auto logró que perdiera el control y casi chocara contra un poste de electricidad. Gritó con fuerza, intentando esquivar el inminente accidente. Después de frenar con dificultad, consiguiendo que las llantas apestaran a elástico quemado, permaneció aún sujeta del timón. El corazón le latía a mil por horas.

 

Dio un respingo al notar la moto detenida a su lado.

Era Vegeta, portando unos jeanes oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero color negro, por encima de su camiseta tallada. Complementando el atuendo con las botas negras perfectamente pulcras, Vegeta representaba el prototipo Badboy de fantasía femenina.

 

—Supuse que eras tú la que estaba haciendo todo este alboroto— replicó.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Gracias a Kami, estás aquí!

—No es muy _inteligente_ andar por este sector pavoneándote. No les agradan las ricachonas.

Arrugó el ceño —No me estaba pavoneando. ¡Estaba en mis propios asuntos _personales_ cuando un tipejo me arrojó un tanque en el capó de mi auto! ¡Casi muero! ¡Y si no hubiese estado tan borracha, probablemente le hubiera aventado el auto encima y…

—Desgraciadamente, el “tipejo” que quería matarte tenía pésima puntería— interrumpió Vegeta.

—Eso no es muy amable de tu parte, ¿sabes?

—Hacer alarde en ese auto con el logo de Capsule Corp. es equivalente a una invitación para atacarte— se cruzó de brazos —La próxima vez que quieras hacer algo tan estúpido sería bueno que recordaras eso—

Bulma gruñó —¿Solamente te acercaste para decirme lo tonta que he sido? —

—Solamente vine para saber cuál era el motivo de ese alboroto—giró el mando de su motocicleta y se marcho, sin despedirse.

Bulma cerró los ojos, buscando templanza. Rebuscó en su bolso por su teléfono celular, ya que debido al accidente el GPS de su auto estaba totalmente estropeado y no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba.

—Idiota. Idiota. Al menos podría ver si no tengo heridas de gravedad antes de dejarme acá tirada. No podría esperar menos de ese… ese tonto.— observó a su lado izquierdo y notó que estaba en un sitio oscuro y sucio. Se veían breves sombras oscilando en el suelo, posiblemente habitantes de la calle o drogadictos en su último éxtasis. Palideció al contemplar la posibilidad de tener que bajarse allí.

Rebuscó nuevamente en su bolso, sintiendo algo de desespero y nerviosismo por no hallar su teléfono. Cuando sintió que le golpeaban con fuerza el vidrio delantero del auto, supo que sus días estaban contados.

Era Vegeta, nuevamente.

—Bájate—

En su lugar se quedó estática, observándolo fijamente.

—¿Eres sorda o tarada? Bájate.

—¿Tienes que ser tan grosero?—observó a su alrededor –N-no me voy a bajar acá.—

—No vengas con dramatismo. Has estado en sitios peores.

La peliazul apeó, sintiéndose bastante mareada. Se apoyó contra el auto y gritó cuando Vegeta oprimió el botón de encapsulada. La dejó caerse de nalgas contra el suelo.

El pelinegro se sentó en su moto y le clavó la mirada, aún en el suelo, escuchando como le profería insultos.

—Sube—

—¡Ni de broma, idiota! ¡Yo me quedo aquí!

—De acuerdo— hizo sonar la motocicleta

—¡N-no! Espera! ¿Piensas dejarme sola?

—¿Acaso eso no es lo que quieres, mujer?

Bulma resopló con fuerza, alejando el mechón que caía sobre su nariz. Se levantó con pesadez y se ubicó con dificultad sobre el espacio detrás de Vegeta. Plegó su pecho contra la chaqueta de Vegeta, mientras acomodaba el corto vestido sobre sus piernas. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se asió de su cintura.

Era la primera vez que subía a su moto.

Y la segunda vez que lo sentía _tan cerca._

La velocidad cada vez iba en aumento, y Bulma tuvo la sensación de reír de alegría. Su espalda olía tan bien. Se aferró con fuerza, sabiendo que si se soltaba, podía salir despedida por los aires. Traviesamente, sus manos tantearon el marcado y poderoso abdomen, logrando que su boca se resecara.

_“¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no querría hacer el amor con semejante pedazo de hombre?”_

Por su parte, Vegeta no dimensionó la fuerza con la que deseaba estar tan cerca de ella, hasta ahora que la tenía contra su espalda, y sus brazos husmeando peligrosamente en su estómago. Podría ser una cuestión netamente hormonal, como anteriormente había debatido consigo mismo, en su momento de debilidad. Aun así, el ámbito físico no era algo que le incomodara, sino el creciente poder mental que ejercía últimamente la peliazul sobre él.  

Algo estaba mal.

* * *

 

Bulma no había terminado de descender de la motocicleta, cuando sintió el fierro agarre de Vegeta en su antebrazo.

—Escúchame bien, mujer. — soltó su aferre al notar que la peliazul le dedicaba toda su atención —La próxima vez que te vea cruzar por el _boulevar_ , totalmente _ebria_ no intervendré entre la muerte y tú. Que sea la primera y última ocasión. —

Bulma tragó saliva con fuerza, encontrando difícil pronunciar palabra alguna. Aquella aura intimidante no podría ser ignorada.

_“¿Por qué está tan enojado?”_

_“Ni siquiera sé qué diablos es el ‘boulevar’”_

—No tienes que ser tan cruel, Vegeta. Solo era un atajo. No pensé que corría peligro. —

—Tú nunca piensas—la recriminó con la mirada —Y si me entero que andas alardeando por haberte “rescatado” como un valiente príncipe, te partiré la cara. —

Bulma parpadeó dos veces —Ehm… ¿Gracias? —

—Hmph.—se giró de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados —Entra ya. —

Bulma dio dos pasos, antes de detenerse y hacerle frente —¿Sabes? Actúas como esos niños que experimentan su primer amor. —lo observó ladeando su rostro por encima de su hombro. Prosiguió —Siempre persiguen y molestan a la niña que les gusta solamente porque no entienden qué está pasando con ellos. Luego tienen momentos tiernos…

_“Como aquella vez en que me llevaste al concierto. Y como ahora.”_

—…Para después arrepentirse rápidamente y volver a su actuar infantil.—

—Cállate. —

Sonrió —Buenas noches, Vegeta— replicó, lanzándole un beso con la palma de su mano y caminar hacia su casa, ondeando las caderas.

“ _Condenada”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá dejo las canciones del fic. Lo sé, soy una melancólica niña de las canciones de los inicios del 2000. Aún no maduro:
> 
> Since you've been gone- Kelly Clarkson ; Walk- Pantera ; Dilemma- Nelly; Get Right- JLo
> 
> Y como referencia, los muchachos víctimas del acoso sexual de Bulma, Chi-chi y Lunch, son los caballeros de bronce de Saint Seiya. ¿Apoco no se merecen esos piropos?
> 
> Nos leemos!


	8. Juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You can’t keep dancing with the devil and ask why you’re still in hell"_ \- Unknown

 

 

Vegeta viró los ojos con irritación.

Extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante, evitó toparse con la burlona y triunfante sonrisa victoriosa de Bulma. Después de enfilarse en una extensa discusión con la peliazul, recordándole por enésima vez que _no_ necesitaba su ayuda, decidió permanecer sentado y aceptar de mala gana -y bajo insultos- que Bulma le vendara las magulladuras de sus antebrazos.

Sentado en la enorme cama de Bulma, enfocó su vista en la ostentosa habitación rosácea, cuyo orden brillaba por su ausencia. Si antes había aborrecido el desastre en el que vivía con Raditz, se arrepintió al caminar entre la marea de basura y desorden que reinaba en la heredera Brief. Se removió incómodo, sintiendo que algo bajo las colchas le tallaba los glúteos. Debajo de éstas, sacó un grueso libro de pasta rojiza, con letras doradas que rezaba “ _Del amor y otros dioses_ ”.

—Es uno de los libros favoritos de mamá. —comentó la peliazul —Está obsesionada con todas esas novelas de romance, así que decidí darle una ojeada y resultaron ser bastante interesantes...

Asió con fuerza el vendaje, bajo sus manos.

—No me juzques

—Demasiado tarde.

Bulma sonrió —Se requiere ser un hombre sensible y seguro para apreciar la complejidad de una novela romántica. —decidió tentarlo un poco—Un hombre como Gokú—

Lo escuchó gruñir—Si, Kakarotto indiscutiblemente apreciaría todas esas cosas insignificantes: romances inútiles, idealismo heróico y comida chatarra. —

Bulma carcajeó, dando unas suaves palmadas al vendaje —Listo. Quedaste guapo y como nuevo—

Lo observó directamente a los ojos, notando que no se había movido en lo absoluto. Era la primera vez que lo notaba tan _gentil_ , en su presencia. Su voz había adquirido otro tono. Si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que llevaban evitándose -intencionalmente, tal vez- varios días desde que la _rescató_ del boulevar, Bulma hubiese afirmado que se veían como dos íntimos amigos.

¿Acaso Vegeta se había acercado a ella porque estaba de _muy_ buen humor, y mañana volvería a ser el mismo evasivo de siempre?

Para su propia desgracia, fue Vegeta quien rompió aquella -incómoda- familiaridad.

—¿Ves algo de tu interés?

Sus mejillas ardieron —¡Por supuesto que no!

_“¿Por qué sigue aquí?”_

—¿Qué es eso? —

Salió nuevamente de sus pensamientos, al ver que Vegeta tomaba unos mapas y planos entre sus manos. Arrugó el ceño al reconocer el sitio.

—Mi padre encontró aquellos sitios donde podría encontrar unas aleaciones que necesito…— dudó un segundo si continuar, sin embargo, ya había dado rienda suelta a su diatriba. Sus ojos brillaron con ansiedad —Son unas aleaciones bastante raras y las necesito para… _mi proyecto_. —

—El sitio es peligroso— analizó Vegeta

—Lo sé—

El pelinegro parpadeó —Eres completamente estúpida

—¡¿Pero ¡¿quién demonios te crees para insultarme en MI habitación, ¿eh?!—

—Vegeta— respondió como si fuese la razón más evidente del universo. Levantó la vista del mapa —Iré contigo—

Bulma no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa que adornó su rostro. Por supuesto que sabía que el sitio era peligroso, y mucho más si iba sola. Era en momentos como ese, en que se arrepentía de haber mandado lejos a Yamcha. Pero allí, al frente de ella, se encontraba el arquetipo de guardaespaldas perfecto.

—Espera— la peliazul acercó su cuerpo hacia él. Vegeta retrocedió, turbado por la proximidad —Tu nunca haces las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿o me equivoco? —

Vegeta sonrió a medio lado. _“Chica lista”_

—Quiero un nuevo traje, con esas aleaciones. Y nuevos robots.

Bulma arqueó las cejas, gratamente sorprendida al asimilar que Vegeta _sabía_ que con esas aleaciones podría fabricar un traje de combate. Tal vez fuese mera intuición, ya que él únicamente pensaba en peleas. ¿Existía la remota posibilidad de que fuese un genio de la tecnología, tal como ella?

_“Nah.”_

Se aventuró a preguntar —¿Y yo que obtengo?

—Mi protección.

—Momentito. —alzó el dedo índice, arrugando el ceño—Tengo algunas condiciones: primero que todo, me llamarás por mi nombre. Estoy cansada de que siempre me digas “mujer” o en el peor de los casos, “tonta”. Y segundo: No quiero que lastimes a mis amigos. Eso incluye a Yamcha—

Vegeta soltó un bufido.

—En ese caso yo también tengo requisitos: no me tocarás, ni fisgonearás sobre mi pasado.

—Bien, trato hecho, guardaespaldas. Nos vemos mañana para nuestra gran aventura—

Su sonrisa maliciosa logró que Vegeta se arrepintiera por unos segundos. Bulma se presentaba como un terrible dolor de cabeza, al utilizar aquel pronombre posesivo en plural.  Se levantó de la cama, caminando precavido entre el amasijo de objetos en el suelo.

Le mostró un puchero —¿Ya te vas?

La observó desde el marco.

—Digo, viniste acá por algo ¿no?

Vegeta arqueó las cejas. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué había ido a buscarla a su habitación, en primera instancia. Y tampoco sabía por qué se había quedado allí con ella.

—No— confesó con incredibilidad, casi para sí mismo.

Bulma golpeó su cerebro mentalmente contra la pared. Ya lo había afirmado antes: Entender a Vegeta era tan complejo como leer las rutas del tren en polaco. Así escogiera un destino sin saber qué era, nunca estaría segura si terminaría allí.

O se perdería, o llegaría a su destino. O el tren se descarrilaría, matándola.

* * *

 

 

El sonido de su propia voz gritando, la despertó de su siesta. Respiró con fuerza y notó que aún seguía en la casa de Chi-chi. A su lado permanecía la anfitriona y Lunch, quienes no le apartaban la vista ni un segundo.

Bulma rio con nerviosismo. Agitó las manos —Está bien chicas, sólo fue un sueño.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No fue nada, Chi-chi— comentó mientras peinaba su corto cabello.

—¿Tenía que ver con Vegeta?

_“¿QUÉ?”_

Lunch palmeó su hombro —Estabas susurrando su nombre. O era una pesadilla, o un sueño muy delicioso—

—¡Hey!

—Puedes decirnos.

Bulma suspiró con profundidad y se decidió a compartir el inestable devenir del pelinegro. Les contó desde el inicio cómo lo descubrió observándola en el club, hasta el día presente con sus múltiples peleas verbales y sus momentos _indescifrables_. Claro está, omitiendo la parte del sueño erótico.

—Así que discute contigo todo el tiempo y rechaza tus primeros auxilios. —Chi-chi analizó, posando el dedo índice en su barbilla —Te ayuda a superar lo de Yamcha invitándote a lo que parecer ser una _cita_. Te encuentra en aquel barrio lleno de rufianes, te insulta, te abandona, y vuelve nuevamente para salvarte y luego amenazarte. Y culmina con broche de oro, ofreciendo su protección—

La rubia y la pelinegra se observaron con complicidad, y rieron.

—El demonio los crea y los junta. Están perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro—

—Inmaduras— comentó Bulma girando los ojos. —Mejor vamos a preparar los cocteles antes de que lleguen los demás—

* * *

 

—Cielos, Bulma. ¿No tienes algo más movido en tu music player? —Lunch arqueó las cejas, escéptica por el abismal cambio musical—Pantera, Slayer, Disturbed, Iron Maiden, Sepultura… ¿En serio, Bulma? ¿Cannibal corpse?  —

—Estás en la carpeta equivocada— se rio nerviosa la peliazul, rebuscando entre su reproductor musical —Mira, aquí está Alicia Keys—

Lunch codeó sus costillas —Veo que alguien está pasando mucho tiempo con su _nueva pareja_ —

—Nos estamos perdiendo la diversión— replicó Bulma, intentando cambiar el tema. Ambas mujeres se acercaron al grupo de amigos que se encontraba sentados en el suelo, a modo de círculo.

—¡Te tocó de nuevo, Gokú! —gritó Chi-chi, entusiasmada —A ver, quítate los pantalones—

—¿Cuándo me va a tocar a mí? — comentó afligido el pelinegro, quedando únicamente en unos apretados boxers.

El juego que había sugerido Lunch no fue recibido en primera instancia. Pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, la “botella” resultó ser tan embarazoso como divertido debido a las penitencias comprometedoras y las ideas financiadas por los cocteles.

La botella giró nuevamente, hasta señalar a Bulma y en el otro extremo a Ten Shin Han

—¡Ajam! —sonrió maliciosamente la heredera Brief—Dime, Ten. ¿La verdad o te atreves?

—La verdad…

—¡Gallinita! — chilló Yamcha en su oido

—La verdad es que me atrevo

—¡Eso es! — gritó la peliazul —¡Te reto a que tomes un trago del ombligo de Lunch! — la aludida le dirigió una mirada de completo agradecimiento. Ten viró los ojos. Después de haber tomado más de 5 tragos del estómago de Lunch, ya no sentía vergüenza alguna.

La botella giró, esta vez encarando a Gokú y Bulma.

—¡Tu turno, Bulma!— comentó Chi-chi, acariciando sus manos maquiavélicamente. Se acercó a Gokú, intentando persuadirlo —Dile que la retas a…

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a decir La verdad?

Chi-chi se inclinó hacia su oido para secretearlo. Gokú sonrió —Siendo así… ¿te gusta Vegeta? —

—¡H-hey! — la peliazul se sonrojó —No he dicho qué es lo que quiero—

—Vaya vaya, miren quién se acobardó con la pregunta

—¡Tonto! — chilló, pegándole a Krilin en la frente —Rétame Gokú—

Chi-chi se acercó a su oido nuevamente —Está bien. Te reto a que le des un beso a alguno de los hombres que están aquí—

Bulma se llevó la mano al pecho, totalmente indignada _“Eres Lucifer, Chi-chi”_

Observó a su alrededor. Yamcha fue el primero en descartar. Seguía Ten Shin Han, Krilin y Gokú.

Miró intensamente a Chi-chi y sonrió como si fuese heredera de Vegeta. Sus ojos brillaban de fuego. —Bien. En ese caso… te besaré, Gokú—

—¡¿QUEEEEE?! — Chi-chi se levantó histérica.

Gokú se encogió de hombros —De acuerdo— acercó el tronco hacia Bulma, siendo automáticamente jalado de las orejas por Chi-chi —¡Auch!—

—¡TUUU, QUERIENDO BESAR A MI HOMBRE! — señaló acusadoramente a Bulma. 

—¿Y? Es lindo—

—¡TE MATARÉ! — Gokú la sostuvo por los hombros

—A ver, dejen de pelear y cumplan la penitencia— señaló Krilin, tomando de su coctel.

Bulma le dedicó una mirada de venganza a Chi-chi y guiñó el ojo, intentando apaciguarla. Sabía que estaba caminando con botas de fuego sobre un campo minado.

—Es broma. No voy a besar a Gokú — replicó, anotando mentalmente la actitud histérica de Chi-chi para futuras burlas. Se dirigió al compañero a su lado —Ven acá, Krilin—

—¿…Eh? —sin que éste pudiera protestar, se acercó con rapidez al pequeño y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

—Listo, reto cumplido— tomó la botella para hacerla girar. Señaló a Bulma y a Chi-chi.

_“Estoy segura que Bulma instaló un dispositivo dentro de la botella para que siempre la señale”_

—¡Oh! ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! — aplaudió la peliazul —Yo se que no te gustan las preguntas privadas, así que iré al grano — con coquetería y malicia, se acercó hacia Chi-chi. Observó con travesura a Gokú. —Te reto a que beses por 3 minutos apasionadamente, con _lengua_ , a _tu_ hombre. —

La pelinegra observó perpleja a un sonrojado y alcoholizado Gokú, en ropa interior. —¡¿Pero cómo crees?! ¡Está medio desnudo! ¡Es inmoral! —

—Inmorales eran las penitencias que ponías— contraatacó Ten, intentando deshacerse del agarre de Lunch.

—Ok— respondió Gokú, girando hasta encarar a Chi-chi

—¡No seas tan fácil, Gokú! — se quejó la pelinegra, guardando su rostro avergonzado entre sus manos.

Gokú se veia tan exquisitamente atractivo en ropa interior. El rubor en su rostro bajaba hasta el cuello y su fornido pecho. La marca con forma de V que se entreveía en su ingle, hizo que Chi-chi relamiera sus labios. Por unos segundos, sólo por unos cortos segundos, agradeció la malsana obsesión de Son por el entrenamiento. Las ganas de lamerle los biceps eran tantas, que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—¡Sólo besense y ya! — chilló Yamcha.

—Oh Kami…—suspiró avergonzada. Jamás imaginó que su primer beso con Gokú fuese así, de esa manera. Para su propio beneficio, fue él quien dio el primer paso y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sabía a dulce, limón y vodka. Un ejército imaginario de hormigas caminó desde su nuca hasta la base de su espalda. Sintió que el calor entre sus piernas se transformaba en ente viviente y respiraba con aire diminuto, entrecortado. Abrió la boca tímidamente, pero pasados varios segundos subió la intensidad, y el ritmo los obligó a estrecharse en un tórrido y ansioso abrazo, aún sentados en el suelo. Los musculosos brazos de Gokú apisonaron su delgada espalda, y ella, que anteriormente había mantenido las manos unidas en posición sumisa sobre sus piernas, ahora las enredaba en su cabello alborotado. Las hormigas ahora danzaban enloquecidas, ciegas por toquetear cada fibra de su cuerpo con el de él.

Estaban tan ensimismados en su demostración de afecto, que no notaron cuando el tiempo había terminado. Las voces a su alrededor los alertaron.

— _Vamos, campeona. Agárrale el paquete. ¡Es el momento!_

— _¿Por qué no acepté besar a Gokú?_

— _Tonto Gokú, si hubiese sido yo, ya se la hubiera metido hasta en el bolso._

— _Es de mala educación comer frente al que tiene hambre._

—….

Chi-chi se apartó con vergüenza. Sus mejillas ardieron en brasas al percatarse de que todos los observaban petrificados, tan cerca de ellos que casi podía olerlos.

—No se preocupen que hoy nos vamos temprano para que puedan tener… intimidad— sonrió Bulma, aplaudiendo de alegría.

Gokú rio, muy a su manera, acariciando su estómago en un intento por apaciguar las hormigas imaginarias que corrían desquiciadas y necias por todo su cuerpo.

Chi-chi aún tenía graves problemas por controlar las suyas…

—¡Sigamos! — intervino la rubia, haciendo girar la botella y señalando a Bulma.—¡Niña rica! ¿La verdad o te atreves? —

—¡Soy una mujer intrépida, un espíritu indomable! ¡Me atrevo! —

—Jugarás a “el ascensor” con Yamcha—

_“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de amigas tengo?!”_

—¿Qué es el ascensor?— preguntó Gokú, rascando su antebrazo.

—Es muy sencillo: Bulma de pie, cierra los ojos, mientras que Yamcha apunta con el dedo -sin tocar- alguna parte de su cuerpo, bajando y subiendo como si fuese un ascensor. Bulma dirá “Stop” y Yamcha dejará de mover el dedo… y justo allí donde señaló, le tiene que dejar una marca. Puede ser un golpe, un mordisco, un chupón…—

Bulma se levantó como un resorte. No pudo evitar ocultar su ceño fruncido e indignación. —¿Qué estás esperando, Yam? ¡Hazlo ya! —

—Bueno, linda—

—¿A quién llamas ‘linda’? —

—¡Geeez Bulma! Te hace falta un buen chupón… ¡Auch! —Krilin calló al ser golpeado una vez más por la peliazul.

Iniciado el castigo, Bulma rogaba a todos los dioses que el lugar señalado fuese el pie. Pero como cualquier súplica a las entidades divinas, fue guardada automáticamente en saco roto: cuando dijo “Stop”, el dedo índice de Yamcha señalaba justo en el esternón, directo entre sus pechos.

_“¡Mierda! ¿No podría ser un lugar peor?”_

Sin tiempo para recriminarle a Kami, Yamcha se abalanzó y adentrando su nariz entre el escote, comenzó a succionar en el sitio señalado.

Bulma sería la reina de la mitomanía si afirmaba que las piernas nunca le temblaron.

* * *

_:::::Capsule Corp.::::_

—Chi-chi, por supuesto no iban a hacer nada anoche…— Bulma paseaba entre el laberinto de ropa colgada. Mientras sostenía el teléfono entre su oido y hombro, con la otra mano peinaba su cabello —…Estaba totalmente ebrio. Era obvio que se iba a quedar dormido…— abrió un cajón y comenzó a lanzar prendas por encima de su cabeza. —…Pero al menos lo manoseaste, ¿eh? — rio con picardía al sentir el bufido del otro lado de la linea telefónica.

Se detuvo en seco, al notar a Vegeta en la entrada de su habitación, pulcramente vestido en un jean clásico y una sencilla camiseta azul.

_“¿Por qué todo le queda bien?”_

—Debo irme. Hablamos luego de _tu sabes_. Cuídate, Chi— cortó la llamada, lanzando el teléfono entre la pila de ropa en medio de su habitación —¡Agrrr! ¡No sé qué ponerme! —

Vegeta miró el enorme pasillo que servía como armario, de un tamaño tan descomunal que bien podría armar una nueva habitación. Con toda esa ropa, podría vestir a la mitad de la población de Ciudad Capital. Esa peliazul era un incordio, de eso estaba seguro.

—Ponte cualquier cosa

—¡¿Cómo que cualquier cosa?! ¡Debo ir guapísima!

—¿A quién diablos le importa? — gruñó con fastidio, para despueés enfocar su atención en la prenda que colgaba del picaporte. —Esto es mío— afirmó, tomando su camisa blanca que meses atrás le había ofrecido a Bulma aquella tarde en el Dohjo. Bulma se la arrebató de las manos

—Ya no— Vegeta arqueó las cejas. —Aquel día destrozaste mi ropa. Me debes una—

—Hmph—

La peliazul posó la camisa entre su hombro, mientras extendía un croptop bastante corto. Sonrió satisfecha.

—Mmm ¿Quizás este? Con una cinta roja quedaría bien. Y abajo unos skinny jeans…

Vegeta abrió la boca, sin intentar ocultar su asombro —¿No es eso un sujetador? —

—Es un croptop, tontín— puso la prenda encima de su pijama, moldeando su busto sobre ella. Efectivamente, dejaba todo su abdomen descubierto —Y es muy bonito—

—¡No puedes salir a la calle así!

—Eh? Pues a mí me gusta

—¡No! ¡Ponte una camiseta, mujer vulgar!

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la ropa que me ponga?

—¡Has lo que quieras!

—¡Siempre lo hago, idiota!

El fuerte sonido de la puerta, cerrándose de golpe, concluyó la inminente batalla entre ellos. Bulma observó la prenda entre sus manos y suspiró, mientras se desvestía.

_“De todos modos no puedo usarla”_

Notó la marca carmesí entre sus pechos. _“No mientras tenga esto”_

Inconscientemente, Bulma llevó la camisa blanca a su rostro, cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. A pesar del tiempo, aún olía a él. Aquella fue la única vez en la que estuvieron tan cerca. Lo tocó muchas veces. Él la tocó muchas veces. 

Olía tan bien.

_“¿Pero ¿qué estoy pensando?”_

Una vena se marcó en su frente. Con paso firme se dirigió hacia la salida de su habitación, llenándose de aire los pulmones

—¡PUES AL CABO QUE NI NECESITO QUE ME ACOMPAÑES, IDIOTA!

* * *

 

Bulma se dirigió a la entrada de Capsule Corp. con morral en el hombro. Portaba un short beige y una sencilla camisa blanca, adornado con botas azules. Sobre su cabeza, unos gruesos lentes de sol. Le dirigió una mirada al pelinegro que se levantó en cuanto la observó llegar —¿Qué? —

—Iré—

Bulma se giró enojada. —Gracias, pero puedo arreglármelas sin ayuda de _nadie_ – bufó con capricho. El pelinegro alzó la barbilla con aire impetuoso y la miró fijamente.

—Hmph. Eso veo—comentó en un tono de sarcasmo bastante evidente. Se percató de las enormes ojeras que llevaba a pesar de los lentes de sol. Rio mentalmente.

—Bueno, entonces no tienes porqué venir conmigo— dijo la peliazul, poniéndose los lentes de sol.

—Pero lo haré—Vegeta comentó, mientras guardaba el mapa en su mochila. —A diferencia de ti, patética mujer, yo se hacia dónde dirigirme—dijo con sorna y Bulma se sintió terriblemente estúpida.

Y nuevamente volvieron los síntomas de la resaca.

* * *

 

A medida que el sol caía, dibujando matices naranjados y dorados en el rojo cielo, la energía de Bulma se agotaba, logrando quedarse atrás al bajar el ritmo de la marcha. Aún estaba cansada por la noche anterior y la resaca no ayudaba mucho a sobrellevar esa caminata, acompañada de un silencio aterrador y enfermizo.

Y sí. Estaban caminando desde hacía varias horas. Había olvidado sus cápsulas de vehículos y Vegeta no quiso, en lo absoluto, andar en su preciada Harley, so pena de robo en ciudad Pothala.

—Vegeta, ¿ya llegamos?—

—No–

Tenía sueño y hambre, sin contar con lo aburrida que estaba. En estos momentos, le parecía más entretenido ver a dos tortugas chocándose, que caminar a la par del pelinegro.

Cuatro minutos después

—Hey ‘Geta ¿Falta mucho?—

—No—

Cinco minutos más tarde

—Veg ¿Estamos cerca?—

—Si—

–Gracias a Kami–

3 minutos después

–Veggie, ¿Soy estúpida?—

–Si. Y para ti, soy Vegeta—

–¿Entonces te puedo seguir llamando ‘Geta o Veg?—

–No–

_“Tonto”_

Dos minutos después

–Vegeta, ¿Me odias?—

_“¿Qué?”_

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron en par y dio media vuelta para mirarla fijamente. Encontró a Bulma sentada en el suelo arenoso, con el cabello revuelto cubriendo su sudoroso rostro. Se levantó pesadamente, arrastrando el morral y dio unos pasos hasta toparse con él.

–Vegeta… ¡Oh! Hay una pared gigante que no me deja avanzar…sigue sin mí—la peliazul comentó en tono melancólico y teatral. Tanteó el pecho del hombre, subió el rostro con inocencia y lo miró a la cara –¡Oh! ¡Eres tú, Veg!— comentó con una enorme sonrisa e instantáneamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pelinegro, posando su rostro en el ancho pecho.

_“¿M-me está abrazando?”_

Vegeta se sintió incómodo.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado. Pensó que tal vez fue cuando todavía era un crío. Su madre lo abrazaba amorosamente. Hizo un sobreesfuerzo por recordar su rostro o su voz, pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos. El pelinegro sacudió aquellos pensamientos y supuso que Bulma aún seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol y/o alguna sustancia alucinógena.

_“¿Por qué no la pateo?”_

—No importa lo que la gente piense de ti. Y no me importan todos esos rumores sin sentido que dicen de ti en el instituto. Creo que eres agradable… aunque seas tan arrogante y soberbio y antipático y cruel– sus brazos cayeron con lentitud, sintiendo todo el peso del agotamiento sobre ella, amenazándola con hacerle perder el conocimiento, también a causa de la deshidratación.

Ahora, Vegeta sintió ira. Aquella desquiciada no se mostraba simplemente cómoda junto a él, sino que además _disfrutaba_ de su presencia. Y para variar, lo _halagaba_ con cualidades que nunca habían sido proferidas hacia él. No lo imaginaba, realmente lo sentía. En todo este tiempo en que la llenó de razones para juzgarlo mal, había afirmado que le agradaba por la sencilla razón de ser él.

Bulma en realidad pensaba que era una buena persona.

–¡Agh, eres un incordio!—Vegeta pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura, notando que la chica estuvo a punto de desfallecer –No soy _agradable_ —tomó su morral con la otra mano y posando su mirada más allá del sendero, advirtió un montón de rocas –Camina— Bulma botó un suspiro y se sacudió para recuperar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se irguió derecha y el pelinegro soltó su agarre, notando que ya podía avanzar por su cuenta.

Avanzaron un par de pasos y nuevamente, la peliazul se quedó atrás. Alzó la vista y vio a lo lejos, la silueta del pelinegro que marchaba sin detenerse.

 _“Tonto Vegeta… ni siquiera es capaz de esperarme”_ Entrecerró los ojos. El sol la estaba fatigando nuevamente.

—Prometo no volver a tomar ni una gota de alcohol…—la chica escuchó ruidos cerca, y fue entonces, cuando notó que un jabalí salvaje corría en dirección hacia ella. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar, pues el animal ya la había embestido. 

—¡¡AHHHH!!—Lo tomó por los colmillos, evitando que el jabalí tuviera más contacto con ella. —¡SOCORROOOO! —

_“No puedo dejar que un cerdo me desfigure mi lindo rostro”_

_“¿Dónde diablos está Vegeta?_

_“¡Que mas da! De todos modos, yo no le importo”_

_“¡Ja! Al cabo que ni lo necesito”_

En un ágil movimiento logró posar una pierna encima de su tronco y lo lanzó con fuerza. Bulma intentaba levantarse para huir, pero al hacerlo, sintió un fuerte dolor en el tobillo, obligándola a agacharse. —¡AGGR! ¡AUXILIOOOOO! —

Levantó la vista para contemplar los últimos minutos que le quedaban de vida y vio que el enorme jabalí ya no estaba.  Asomó su cabeza con curiosidad y notó que el desgraciado animal había caído en una región de arena movediza. Bulma suspiró profundamente, viendo al animal hundirse levemente por el propio peso de su cuerpo. Si no hubiese sido por eso, de seguro aquel cerdo la hubiera masacrado.

Morir asesinada por un jabalí… ¡Que humillante!

Volteó el rostro y notó la mirada estoica de Vegeta que había aparecido justo al frente de ella. Sintió picazón en la nariz y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Y ella no iba a llorar en frente de aquel idiota.

_“¡No señor!”_

El pelinegro bajó la mirada, percibiendo la hinchazón que se formaba en el tobillo de Bulma. La miró a los ojos.

—¡TÚ!—señaló acusadoramente la peliazul, tensionando sus mandíbulas con ira —¡¿De qué parte de Imbecilandia saliste?!–

Vegeta cambió su mirada imperturbable por una de completa petulancia. En realidad tenía planeado ignorarla, pero lo que le había dicho hacía unos momentos atrás, había encendido algo dentro en él —¿Qué?— preguntó con apatía, acostumbrado a los alaridos e insultos soeces de la peliazul.

—¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste?! ¡Arriesgué mi preciosa vida mientras tú te quedabas mirando como un lerdo!—comentó Bulma, sobrepasando el punto de preocuparse si lo había ofendido o no.

Vegeta pestañeó varias veces. Por supuesto que había presenciado la _lucha_ entre Bulma y el jabalí. Pensó que tal vez aquella pelea le despejaría la mente y la despertaría, pues había pasado todo el camino quejándose y al parecer su infinita batería se había acabado.

–¡ _Alguien_ había dicho que podía cuidarse sola y que no necesitaba ayuda de _nadie!_ —Para asombro de Bulma y para él mismo, Vegeta respondió, con igual nivel de decibeles.

—¡Ese _alguien_ nunca ha hecho un curso sobre cómo sobrevivir a un Jabalí gigante!—contraatacó la peliazul.

—¡Pues ese _alguien_ debería matricularse en algún cursillo, y así dejar de ser tan inepta!–

—¡¿INEPTA?!  ¡ _Alguien_ debería usar el sentido común! ¡Casi me muero!—comentó todavía en shock —¿Con que cara hubieras visto a mis padres, eh?– se llevó las manos al rostro. Realmente su vida estaba llena de problemas y persecución, pero nunca antes había visto la muerte tan cerca como ahora. Hasta alcanzó a ver las tirillas de su vida como película pasando una y otra vez por su mente. –¡Por kami! ¡Casi me muero!—

–¿Sentido común? Hmph. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que le falta a _alguien!_ –Vegeta cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, intentando bajar el tono de voz para aparentar falsa calma –Deambulando por las llanuras sin mapa, sin implementos necesarios para viajar y bajo los efectos del alcohol. Y no olvidemos que ese _alguien_ se enfrentó impulsivamente a ese jabalí sin saber cómo derrotarlo. Ese alguien es bastante estúpida. —

–Ese _alguien_ supuestamente estaba protegida por un guardaespaldas que pudo haber intervenido…¡Pffff!—bufó Bulma–- ¡Guardaespaldas mis calzones!–

–¡No soy tu maldito guardaespaldas! — replicó el pelinegro —Y en caso tal de que lo fuese, nunca hubiese pensado que _alguien_ fuese tan _inútil_ —

—¡Púdrete Vegeta!—la peliazul se volteó, aun sentada en el piso, dando por terminada aquella tonta discusión. Respiró descontroladamente y tragó saliva con fuerza —¿Podrías decir de una vez por todas cuánto falta para llegar?— comentó, olvidando los últimos 5 minutos de agradable y cordial diálogo.

Vegeta casi suspiró rendido. ¿De qué estaba hecha esa mujer? Decidió que había perdido bastante el tiempo en esa estúpida disputa. Después se cuestionaría a él mismo en qué momento había caído tan bajo. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, respondió.

–Unos 15 minutos aproximadamente—

Bulma tomó impulso para levantarse, sin embargo, sintió que su tobillo quemaba. Se retorció y lo apretó entre sus manos. Alzó el rostro y notó que Vegeta la observaba. Bulma se sonrojó y refregó sus ojos —Uhh… creo tengo un sucio en el ojo—

Vegeta sintió una especie de punzada al ver a aquella chica peleando contra sus emociones. No sabía qué hacer en una situación como ésta, pues él no era muy bueno para tratar a mujeres llorando –para tratar con _cualquier_ persona, en general- pero tampoco podía dejarla abandonada a su suerte.

No quería imaginar sus gritos.

Se agachó y rápidamente pasó un brazo debajo de sus rodillas, mientras pasaba el otro alrededor de sus hombros, apoyándola contra su pecho.

–¡Hey!—gritó asustada —¡E-En serio, no hace falta que me lleves!—las mejillas de Bulma se colorearon de rojo, con una especie de pánico adornando su rostro.

 _“OMFG… ¡Me está cargando! ¡Vegeta me está cargando!”_  

Empezó a patalear con fuerza, sin saber cómo sobrellevar aquel cúmulo de emociones que la recorrió entera —¡Estoy bien! ¡Esta torcedura de tobillo es poco…n-no es nada! He tenido cosas peores ¡JAJAJA! Una vez me engrapé los dedos de la mano sin culpa ¡HAHA! Eso sí fue doloroso. Otro día me cayó una llave de soldadura en la frente y…–

—¡Por un demonio, cállate!— le ordenó, empezando a sentirse un poco turbado con la cercanía.

—Ok—Bulma se paralizó con el sonido de su voz profunda y autoritaria, resonando en su pecho como la membrana de un tambor. Alzó con cuidado la vista para recorrerle el rostro.

_“Esto de estar tan cerca de él, se está convirtiendo en un hábito”_

Bulma descansó su rostro contra su pecho, tomando un profundo suspiro para calmarse. 

_“¿Por qué siempre huele tan bien?”_

Nuevamente Vegeta sintió un cosquilleo en su interior al sentir el cuerpo de la chica reposando en su pecho, sincronizando sus respiraciones. Nuevamente, alrededor de ellos se formaba una especie de _desagradable_ familiaridad, ahogándolo con el peso de la tensión sobre sus hombros. Y por unos instantes, sintió una sensación de posesión.

Por unos segundos, solo por unos segundos…

* * *

 

Bulma bostezó estruendosamente, sintiendo que había dormido todo un día entero. Iba a estirarse, cuando sintió que _algo_ la obstaculizaba. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Vegeta aun la llevaba en brazos. Como un resorte, se levantó sonrojada, pero al poco tiempo cayó al suelo al sentir la lesión en el tobillo, y al llevarse la mano a su parte adolorida, notó que estaba vendada.

–Quieta—demandó el hombre, brindándole una bola de arroz. –Para mañana desaparecerá– Bulma pestañeó varias veces y sonrió. Recibió la comida y vio que Vegeta se alejaba, dejándola sentada en un pequeño muro.

_“Vegeta es tan lindo…”_

_“…A veces”_

Suspiró y recorrió con la vista el paisaje alrededor. Pothara era un pueblito pequeño y extraño, extraído de un cuento de las mil y una noches o de algún pasaje bíblico. Era arenoso y había mercaderes por todos lados, incluso, encontró dromedarios. Terminó de comer su bola de arroz y observó que Vegeta intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con un joven pelirrojo de cabellos de punta.

Se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, para ayudarla a caminar. Bulma se crispó nuevamente con la cercanía del hombre y sus piernas flaquearon. Y no precisamente de dolor.

_“¿Desde cuándo Vegeta me pone tan nerviosa?”_

–E-espera Vegeta, ya te dije que estoy perfectamente…— el pelinegro la miró con una de sus más tétricas miradas –Está bien, ya me callo– Bulma volteó el rostro para que Vegeta no notara el rubor en sus mejillas. Caminaron unas cuantas casas, hasta llegar a una pequeña y extraña vivienda rocosa parecida a una cueva neandertal, cuyo dueño, mas extraño todavía, los recibió con una exagerada euforia al notar a la linda jovencilla de cabellos azules.

* * *

 

El anciano ajado y canoso tomó de su té. Palmeó sus ropajes, retirando el exceso de arena de estos. –Entonces vinieron a buscar la Zetto Sōdo* para extraer sus aleaciones– los jóvenes asintieron y el anciano meneó la cabeza —Interesante—se acercó hacia una vieja estantería, tomó un libro y se volvió a sentar en la pequeña mesa, en frente de los visitantes.

—Veamos… uhmm… ohh… OHHH!!!... veo… ahh…ohmm—Kaio-shin, como se hacía llamar el anciano, pasaba las páginas del libro una y otra vez. Cambiaba su expresión de alivio a una de completa preocupación —Ohh… ¡¡AHHH!! ¡OH NO! Ah no, eso no era… Mmmm–

Bulma sintió la tensión creciente con cada expresión del ‘sabio’, encontrando incómodo el hecho de que llevaran varios minutos de absurda intriga, y que los únicos momentos en que alzaba la cabeza del libro, era para analizar pervertidamente sus largas piernas expuestas –Uhmmm…–

–¡DIGANOS YA, VIEJO VERDE! —gritó cabreada, con una marcada vena en su frente. El hombre la miró con desaprobación y negó con la cabeza.

—Tss tsss tsss. No entiendo como una joven tan hermosa como tú, tiene esos modales tan burdos. Te mereces unas buenas nalgadas, jojojo— Kaio-shin siguió en su lectura, ignorando el ceño asesino de Bulma. Aun no entendía como Vegeta se mantenía tan sereno y paciente, sabiendo que él era, incluso, más colérico e impulsivo que ella. Bulma se concentró, entonces, en enfocar su atención en el humo que salía del pequeño té que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita delante de ellos.

Kaio-shin, alzó por fin la mirada del libro y clavó sus inquisidores ojos en el joven visitante –Dime, ¿eres macho fértil?—

Bulma casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, sintiendo una especie de vergüenza ajena.

Vegeta se crispó por el comentario, sin embargo, enseguida recuperó la compostura. —¿Qué clase de pregunta es _esa,_ viejo decrépito?—preguntó en un tono bastante irritado. El mayor tomó un poco de su té verde.

—Solo responde, muchacho—Vegeta cerró los ojos, intentando eliminar aquella vena que se formaba en su frente, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Bulma estuvo segura que en cualquier momento lo golpearía. El anciano observó a Bulma, y luego volvió a su libro —En ese caso… tienen que hacer el amor—

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!—chilló Bulma, levantándose al instante del suelo. Miró a Kaio-shin como si se tratara del mismo demonio y sintió que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

En ese preciso momento, Vegeta se estaba arrepintiendo de haber acudido a ese centenario y loco autoproclamado ‘sabio’.

El anciano comenzó a hacer señas con las manos —En el lenguaje simbólico, cuando un hombre y una mujer fornican, sus genitales…–

—¡BASTA! ¡No quiero saber nada más!—gritó la peliazul, tapándose las orejas con sus manos, mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón de la sala.

_“¿Acostarme con Vegeta?”_

_“¿ACOSTARME CON VEGETA?”_

_“WTF!”_

El pelinegro golpeó la mesa con fuerza —¡Me rehúso a aceptar _eso_ como única opción! —

—No, pos no hay más

—¡Pues piense algo, viejo miserable! — demandó Vegeta, acercándose a él por encima de la mesa y tomándolo por el cuello del atuendo.

—No, no hay más—tomó nuevamente de su té, indiferente de las manos que en cualquier momento lo golpearían —Para exorcizar a los demonios de antiguas reinas ninfómanas y de duques lascivos y de…—

—¡No vinimos por eso!—cortó tajante Vegeta

—¿Ahhh no?— Kaio-shin rascó su calva cabeza.

—¡NO!—Bulma golpeó la mesa con sus puños cerrados –¡Vinimos porque queremos CONSEGUIR LA ESPADA Z!—

—Jo jo jo… creo que el Azheimer está tocando mi puerta—el peculiar anciano carraspeó y se acercó a la estantería para buscar otro libro. Bulma le hizo señas con la mirada a Vegeta para que volviera a sentarse y se tranquilizara. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, con un marcado tic en su ceja izquierda. Kaio-shin se sentó nuevamente –Esperen unos segundos mientras busco…– el anciano purpúreo volvió a pasar las hojas amarillas y desgastadas de su libro, repitiéndose nuevamente la odisea inicial –Uhmm… ohhh… interesante–-

–Maldita sea ¡Lo mataré!—Gritó Vegeta, halándose los cabellos. Bulma golpeó su cara contra la mesa, deseando tener un arma de fuego para pegarse un tiro… o para pegárselo a Kaio-shin y huir con Vegeta como cómplice de asesinato.

—Mmm un momento…—el anciano detuvo su lectura y los observó —Si ayudan a mi discípulo, con gusto les daré la Zetto Sodo—

Bulma chilló —¿Todo este tiempo la espada ha estado con usted, pedazo de vejestorio? —el anciano asintió —¡¿Entonces por qué diablos nos hizo esperar todo este tiempo?! —

—Un problema a la vez, un problema a la vez— se quejó el anciano —No estoy para estos trotes, chamaca. Primero debo resolver lo de mi discípulo. Después les daré la espada—

La peliazul suspiró. Sería una ilusa si creyera que iba a obtener la espada con la misma facilidad como consigue boletas al cine. El anciano le acercó un libro de pasta rojiza y letras doradas y sonrió. —Mi discípulo debe seguir las tareas plasmadas en este libro—

Al husmear entre las páginas, Bulma arqueó las cejas —Pues esto parece una de esas novelas que lee mamá—

La atención se desvió al pelinegro que gruñía, de brazos cruzados—¿Eso es todo? ¿Seguir un estúpido libro de fábulas? —

—Pos si. ¿Qué dicen, eh? —

Bulma se permitió relajarse. Su curiosidad siempre fue algo que sobrepasaba cualquier estado emocional. Tendría una _agradable_ aventura en un extraño pueblo, con Vegeta y un completo desconocido. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

La peliazul asintió, y el anciano tomó su mano entre las de él—¡Cosita linda! ¡Cosita hermosa! ¡Cosita bien hecha!...—

—¿Dónde está el mocoso? — interrumpió Vegeta.

—Eh?... ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Momentito, por favor— Kaio-shin caminó hacia una habitación adyacente y tardó un rato antes de volver con su discípulo.

Bulma sonrió con amplitud. Tal vez no era un completo desconocido, después de todo.

Vegeta no pudo evitar ocultar su expresión de asombro. Los dioses eran los entes más desocupados, traviesos e hijos de puta de todo lo existente. Al frente de él, vestido en una sencilla sudadera y pantalón azul, el pequeño lo retaba con su familiar ceño fruncido.

Era Tarble.

* * *

 

 


	9. Juntos II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Limerencia: Estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra"- Extraído de Las palabras más bonitas del español.

 

Bulma aferró el libro a su pecho, sin apartarle la vista a los dos jóvenes que caminaban un paso delante de ella. Viró sus ojos de un lado a otro, notando el fuerte parentesco entre ambos, especialmente en la finura de sus facciones, sus ceños fruncidos y el cabello desafiante de todas las reglas de la física. Después de una amena presentación entre ella y Tarble, el camino delimitado por el libro fue escoltado por el imperante silencio instalado por Vegeta. Sin embargo, esta vez Bulma notó la tensión en el ambiente, tan palpable que incluso podría atraparla en un frasco.

Los hombros de Vegeta permanecían rígidos y una vena dilataba sobresalía sobre su nuca. Bulma arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por la forma como últimamente había aprendido a traducir el lenguaje corporal de Vegeta e inferir exactamente cómo se sentía. Zarandeó la cabeza, ocultando el sonrojo en sus mejillas al descubrirse prestando atención, inconscientemente, a cada uno de sus gestos.

Algo en el ambiente no podía ser ignorado. Y por primera vez, ella no era la principal culpable.

Los jóvenes se observaban de reojo, como dos jaguares desconfiados a punto de ensartarse en alguna batalla. Fue en un instante en que Tarble observó intensamente a Vegeta, que la tensión estalló.

—¡¿Qué me miras, imbécil?! ¡¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?!

—¡Vegeta! — regañó la peliazul, para después dirigirse al menor, quien no parecía afectado por el alarido —No le hagas caso. Está enojado porque el viejo nos hizo perder mucho tiempo. Bueno, yo también estoy indignada. ¡Quiero llorar!—

Vegeta se detuvo cuando vislumbró unos edificios que se alzaban entre la llanura —La frustración de la situación es suficiente para hacer llorar a cualquiera—

Le sonrió ampliamente —¿Incluso a ti? —

—No. —

—Dijiste cualquiera—

Gruñó —Yo no soy cualquiera—

—Claro, se me olvidó por un momento— respondió, posando el libro en su regaño —Eres Vegeta— comentó con sorna

—Hmph

Tarble observó la conversación entre ambos con detenimiento, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano hablando con otro ser, sin proferirle insultos ni amenazas. Y a pesar del trasfondo sarcástico del intercambio de palabras, casi podría afirmar que parecía  _ameno_.

Bulma señaló el libro —Tarble. ¿Qué otra cosa te dijo Kaoshin acerca del libro?

—No es un libro de cuentos. Está escrito en clave— se acercó para señalar un párrafo. —Mi  _entrenamiento_  es netamente informático. Debo ingresar a la base de datos de Red Ribbon— descendió el dedo —Diseñé un comando para conectarme al wifi del edificio de Red Ribbon y así obtener las contraseñas de todos los dispositivos alrededor—

—Wow. Es delicado— la peliazul posó la mano en su barbilla, en pose pensativa —¿Cuál es la finalidad de hackear a Red Ribbon? —

—Técnicamente no puedo hackear la base de datos como tal. Solo tendré acceso a los emails y llamadas de los integrantes, para rastrear sus movimientos— arrugó el ceño —Kaoshin se encarga de vigilarlos, para que no sigan robando inventos de otras empresas tecnológicas. Además, han estafado a varias personas desde que inventaron la internet. Si los vigilamos, podemos intervenir y entorpecer sus planes— arrugó el ceño, rebuscando entre su morral para sacar un computador portátil —Sabes que la policía es totalmente inútil. Kaoshin interviene por sus propios medios y hace justicia—

—Severo personaje ¿eh? — sonrió Bulma, orgullosa de las amistades  _ortodoxas_  pero valiosas de su padre —¿Cuál es el plan? —

Sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, prosiguió —Entraremos al primer edificio del cuartel general del Red Ribbon. Vegeta instalará la femtocelda en la torre de energía — lo miró de reojo, señalando unos planos en la pantalla —Bulma, entrarás en el segundo edificio. Ingresarás al ordenador del General Blue, y ejecutarás el script. Yo estaré afuera cerciorando la conexión al wifi de Red Ribbon. Nos comunicaremos con esto. — le acercó unos audífonos diminutos —Una vez salgan, habremos terminado—

Bulma observó la pantalla —¿Diseñaste ese script? — el menor asintió —Eres muy inteligente, pequeñín— guiñó el ojo con coquetería, logrando sonrojarlo —Aunque esta ruta es muy larga. Deberías eliminar el espacio y escribir WLAN1 espacio UP. Intentemos eso. Ahorraremos tiempo—

El gruñido de Vegeta, que hasta ahora permanecía ajeno como espectador, los alertó

—Esto es completamente ridículo ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ese? — se acercó a Bulma —Golpearé al viejo y robaré la espada Z, sin tener que seguir esta fingida película de espías—

—Es otro tipo de entrenamiento al que estás acostumbrado— contraatacó el menor —No todo es fuerza  _bruta_ —

—Excusas de luchadores patéticos. Como tú.

Bulma parpadeó varias veces  _"Ok. ¿De qué me perdí?"_

Antes de que pudiera construir la primera de muchas teorías conspiratorias, Tarble continuó.

—Use esto, por favor. Todo el mundo sabe quién es Bulma Brief –sonrió.

* * *

 

—¡Estoy guapísima! — comentó la peliazul, observando el ajustado vestido de ejecutiva y la peluca rubia que caía hasta sus caderas. —Estoy segura que así se verá la gran Bulma Brieff cuando tenga 40 años—

Vegeta, quien no había cambiado su atuendo, encabezaba la marcha hacia la enorme plaza donde se alzaba el prestigioso edificio de 2 torres.

—Oye pequeño— llamó Bulma —Sólo por esta vez deberías cambiar tu expresión. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, y tu mirada de buscapleitos no ayuda mucho—

Vegeta arqueó las cejas, notando que los hombres en trajes de gala lo observaban con recelo, incluso temor. Se encogió de hombros. —Parece que siempre tienes un aura intimidante alrededor. Y allí es donde  _sonreir_  entra en juego—

—Hmph. Prefiero mostrar un aura intimidante que una llena de arcoiris y pasteles— la recorrió de pies a cabeza

—¡Hey! Por la forma como lo describes, se escucha patético. Además… — posó las manos en sus caderas —Yo también puedo ser intimidante. Es sólo que siempre escojo ser agradable—

—Encuentro eso bastante dificil de creer— Sonrió mentalmente.

Por supuesto que mentía.

—Ok, no voy a discutir contigo— respondió la peliazul, rodando los ojos —¿En serio no has intentado sonreir un poco más? —

" _La respuesta es obvia"_

—De acuerdo,  _sonreir_  puede ser un desafio muy grande para ti. ¿Qué tal si piensas algo agradable y relajas un poco ese ceño amenazante, eh?

—No hay nada agradable acerca de esta situación.

—¿Qué tal si piensas algo chistoso?

—…

—¿Qué tal Gokú con cola de mono?

—…

—¿Krilin con cabello y bigote?

—…

—¿…Cell en un vestido de Ballet?

Vegeta se detuvo y la observó de forma extraña, antes de curvar tenuemente su labio en una semi- sonrisa.

—Tu mente es increiblemente retorcida, mujer—

—¡Así está mucho mejor! ¡Qué guapo te ves!

—Hmph— giró el rostro, ocultando su sonrojo —No entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto—

—Ya te lo dije, Vegeta. Debemos pasar desapercibidos. Además, somos amigos— respondió como si se tratara de la pregunta más obvia del mundo —Es mi deber como amiga subirte los ánimos si no estás bien. —

—No somos amigos—

—Oh, claro. No lo somos— sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

 

—¡Dijimos que no íbamos a usar la violencia! — gritó Bulma, recostando su cuerpo en la puerta del baño para evitar que alguien entrara. Sus ojos escupían fuego hacia Vegeta, quien se encontraba escondiendo a los dos soldados inconscientes dentro de los cubículos del baño. Se acercó al lavado para asearse, mientras Tarble negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba en el suelo **.**

—No me das órdenes, mujer— respondió Vegeta, escurriendo sus manos.

—¿Acaso no sabes el significado de la palabra  _sutileza_? —gruñó la peliazul —Fue en vano escabullirnos por las salidas de emergencia y subir hasta esta planta, si te vas a comportar como un gorila el resto del plan— acarició su frente, buscando templanza —¡Soy muy joven para morir! —

—Aggr. ¡Tarble! ¿Cuánto tiempo falta? — preguntó con fastidio, mientras ocultaba la femtocelda dentro de su mochila.

—10 segundos— alzó el rostro —Bulma. Debes seguir sola hasta el final del pasillo donde se comunica con la torre 2, que funciona como hospedaje. Allí entrarás a la habitación del General Blue.—

—¡Andando! — gritó eufórica, abriendo la puerta del baño. Sin embargo, se petrificó al notar el hombre uniformado que se dirigía justo hacia donde estaban —Mierda… tenemos compañía—

—Tengo una idea— comentó Vegeta, posicionándose en combate, mientras Tarble guardaba apresuradamente sus equipos.

—No vamos a golpear a nadie, Vegeta

—No tengo ideas

Bulma viró los ojos—Yo los distraigo. Ustedes salen a mi señal, ¿de acuerdo? — comentó, señalando el audífono en su oído. —La gran Bulma Brieff sabe qué hacer en estos casos— sonrió ampliamente, subiendo su vestido para que se viera mucho más corto.

Salió del baño y cerró la puerta con agilidad, mientras se recostaba en la pared del frente —¡Yuju! ¡Cariño! —

El Capitan Dark miró a ambos lados y señaló su rostro con el dedo —¿Yo? —

—Sí, guapo. ¿Podrías ayudarme? — Apoyó una pierna encima de una matera que se encontraba a su lado, logrando que su falda se alzara un poco —Verás, creo que tengo un roto en mis medias, pero no logro ubicarlo—comentó, masajeando sus firmes piernas. Miró con coquetería al hombre, logrando que toda su atención estuviera sobre ella. Cuando tuvo al hombre encogido, le hizo señas a Vegeta y Tarble para que se escabulleran.

—No tienes medias— comentó desconcertado el hombre.

Bulma rio tontamente —¡Oops! ¡Pero qué tonta soy! Si no estoy usando medias, ni ropa interior—

En la siguiente planta, Vegeta escuchaba la conversación. Arqueó las cejas y sonrió, dirigiéndose al audífono.

—" _Descarada"_ —

Bulma ignoró la voz en su oído, mientras ideaba la forma de quitarse de encima al militar.

—Nunca te he visto por acá. Tienes una cara preciosa. ¿Seguro no nos conocemos de algún otro lado? —

—Jojojo, no lo creo— la peliazul bajó la pierna y arregló su vestido —Debo irme. ¡Gracias, muñeco! —

Sin embargo, fue detenida por el férreo agarre del soldado —Aún no me has dicho tu nombre—

—" _¿Por qué demoras tanto, mujer?"—_

—Bra…—

—Bra… Que nombre tan sexy—

—" _Que nombre tan ridículo"_

—No me jodas, Vegeta—

—¿Dijiste algo, preciosa?

—Oh no, nada. Se hace tarde. ¡Adiooos!

Bulma corrió lo máximo que le permitían los tacones que obtuvo para su disfraz. Oprimió el comunicador en su oído —¿Qué pretendías hablando mientras intento escabullirme? ¿Querías que lo estropeara, eh? ¡Eres un fastidio, Vegeta! —

—" _Si no fuese por tu manía de mostrarle tu ropa interior a los extraños, no hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo"_  —

—¿Y que se supone que iba a hacer, tonto? ¿Dejar que nos descubrieran?

—" _Hmph. Pude golpearlo, fácilmente"_

—No te hagas el chico rudo. ¿Seguro que no estás celoso porque le mostré mi ropa interior al militar, y no a ti?

—" _Vulgar"_

—No te comportes como un santo, que seguro te brillan los ojos de lujuria

—" _Tienes una mente muy retorcida, mujer"_

—Gracias, Vegeta

—" _No era un halago"_

—Si viene de ti, lo tomaré como tal

Nuevamente, Tarble no pudo evitar escudriñar a su hermano con la mirada. Luego de aquel intercambio de frases, pudo ver cómo la expresión serena y apacible se iba transformando lentamente en la usual máscara de aleaciones de odio y recelo, que siempre portaba Vegeta. Le sorprendió la forma cómo traicionaba sus hábitos cuando hablaba con ella.

" _Increíble"_  pensó, mientras sonreía. La heredera Brieff desafiaba toda lógica. O al parecer, simplemente sobrepasaba todas las expectativas de su hermano.

Y él estaba allí para presenciarlo.

* * *

 

—Buenos días. Llamo de la habitación 203. Me he quedado sin toallas. ¿Por favor pueden dejar una en el picaporte? Gracias—

Bulma caminó al lado opuesto de la habitación, encontrándose inmediatamente con la mucama que empujaba un enorme carro. Le sonrió con dulzura —¿Servicio de habitación? ¿Puede regalarme varios sobres de café, por favor? — La mucama asintió, y mientras se agachaba para tomar los sobres, Bulma pasó un pequeño lector de barras por la tarjeta maestra que colgaba de su cintura.

Cuando la vio alejarse, se dirigió hacia la habitación y posicionó el pequeño lector en la cerradura eléctrica de la puerta, logrando que se abriera al instante.

—Muchachos, ya estoy adentro— anunció por el auricular, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y acomodándose en el escritorio.

—" _Eres muy ágil, Bulma"_ — felicitó Tarble, logrando que Vegeta se perturbara momentáneamente. Hizo una nota mental de no dejar evidencias en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa Brief, pues aparentemente Bulma era capaz de abrir cualquier puerta. —" _Ya instalé el amplificador y me conecté a la red inalámbrica oculta"_  —

—Ya ingresé al ordenador. Vegeta, ¿cómo estás?

—" _Perfectamente, hasta que hablaste_ " — gruñó por lo bajo —" _No encuentro el interruptor de red_ " —

—Debe tener muchos cables de Ethernet y luces LEDs ¿Listo? —

—" _Hmph"_

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Oh… Tarble, tengo un problema. Me aparece  _Activarataque no encontrado_

—" _Cambia la ruta. Escribe CD Bin y presiona enter. Ahora ejecuta el script" —_ Tarble sonrió  _—_   _"La interfaz de wifi esta activada, comunicándose con la femtocelda. Casi estamos listos." —_  por el comunicador, se escuchaban gritos de alegría por parte de Bulma. Sin embargo, fueron acallados por el suspiro profundo de Tarble — _"Diablos" —_

—¿Pasó algo, Tarble?

—" _Vegeta, necesito que actives el wifi desde algún ordenador"_

Vegeta, quien se encontraba borrando sus huellas del femtocelda, gruñó —" _¿Qué tan lejos estoy de la próxima oficina?"_

—" _Unos 20 metros aproximadamente"_

—" _Hay demasiada gente. Activaré la alarma de incendios"_

Tarble miró su reloj —" _Bulma, una vez Vegeta termine, sal lo antes posible del edificio"_

—Oki doki

Escondido en la torre de energía, Vegeta esperó con cautela que los oficinistas salieran de sus cubículos. Con sigilo, se acercó al ordenador más cercano.

—" _Mujer, dime los comandos"_

—Claro que sí, alteza. Ifconf espacio wlan1 espacio up _—_

— _"¿Y bien?"_

—"¡ _Lo hicimos_!" _—_  gritó Tarble

—" _Maldición—_

—¿Y ahora qué pasó, Vegeta?

—" _Hay una mujer en la salida"_

—Salúdala como si nada y vete.

—" _No voy a hacer eso. Me descubriría"_

—Vamos, de seguro no va a prestar atención por estar detallando tu escultural figura—

—" _Agggr"_

—Veg, solo se tú mismo. Dile algo agradable

—" _No me presiones mujer. No puedo hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo"_

—Cobarde

La mención de aquella palabra, logró que algo dentro de Vegeta burbujeara. Caminó hacia la salida con paso firme, dispuesto a ignorar a la intrusa. Sin embargo, la voz serena de la fémina logró detenerlo.

—¿Vegeta Saiyan? — la mujer sonrió —¿Eres tu?…—Vegeta giró lentamente el rostro, lo suficiente para detallar a la mujer alta de tez blancuzca, con cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Prosiguió —¿No me recuerdas? Soy Nico Robin —

Por el oído izquierdo, podía escuchar la voz aguda de Bulma, rogándole que no hiciera alguna maniobra suicida que lo delatara, a su vez que escuchaba a Tarble susurrar un tenue " _Demonios_ " —Hmph. No sé de qué hablas— se giró en sus talones.

—Estoy segura. Eres hijo de Vegeta Saiyan. Era buen amigo de mi padre. Incluso, recuerdo a tu pequeño hermano, Tarble…—

Vegeta sabía lo que se avecinaba. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de quitarse el audífono. Incluso imaginó a Bulma con las pupilas dilatadas en escepticismo y las manos en las caderas. Maldito mentalmente a la mujer aparecida por su desliz.

* * *

 

" _¿Pequeño hermano?"_

" _¿HERMANO?_

—¡¿SON HERMANOS Y NO ME LO DIJERON?! — Bulma brincó en su asiento, asomándose en la ventana. —¡¿Pero qué diablos…?! —

—" _Bulma, por favor. No se asome en la ventana. Es peligroso"—_

—¡Quiero la maldita verdad, y la quiero ahora, Tarble!

Tarble suplicó —" _Por favor, Bulma. Si lo desea, podemos hablar más adelante. Por ahora, olvide lo que escuchó_ "—

—Pero Tarble

—" _Por favor… no tenemos mucho tiempo"_

—De acuerdo, jovencito. Pero esto no se queda así— volvió a asomarse en la ventana —Vegeta cabeza dura ¿Dónde estás? —

—" _Ya salí"_

—Vegeta, me dirás...

—" _Bulma"_ — pronunció con paciencia mal fingida, recordándole las condiciones de su pacto —" _No fisgonearás sobre mi pasado_ "—

—Oh perdón Señor Misterio ¡Pero un hermano no hace parte de tu pasado, sino de tu presente! —

—" _Termina de instalar el maldito script de una buena vez"_  — concluyó Vegeta, acercándose al sitio de encuentro con Tarble. Suspiró con pesadez. No sería fácil a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 

—Lo está haciendo bien. Es una genio—comentó Tarble en voz alta, sonriendo con orgullo. Desvió la vista del ordenador para dirigirse a su hermano, quien se había reunido con él —Ya acabó—

Vegeta torció los labios, dirigiéndose al audífono —¿Por qué estás demorando tanto, mujer? ¿Acaso estás cruzando un maldito laberinto de espejos? —

—" _Solo estoy echando una ojeadita a unos interesantes planos que encontré"_

—¡Mujer! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—" _No demoro. Sólo voy a copiar la información y…"_

—¡Sal de allí. El general está a punto de llegar! — comentó Tarble, dirigiendo su mirada a la enorme camioneta parqueada frente al edificio

—" _¡No me grites!"_

—¡No dañes lo que has hecho!

—" _Ya voy, ya voy… Pero antes"_

—¡Aggh! ¡Eres una estúpida, mujer!

—" _Vegeta, si me acompañas al carnaval, me voy ya mismo. Si no, me quedaré copiando la información el tiempo que sea necesario_ "—

—¿…Qué?

—" _El carnaval llegará en 2 días. Quiero ir y quiero que me lleves"—_

Vegeta se había preguntado si aquella chica era de otro mundo. Parecía que carecía del filtro en su cerebro que prevenía a la gente normal decir cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente, en especial cuando lo que decía tachaba con lo grotesco, o lo irracional.

Como ahora.

En lugar de cumplir su objetivo, salir del edificio a tiempo, evitando que un ejército la desangrara hasta morir, PREFERÍA contra toda lógica, tentarle la paciencia, y como no, la compostura.

Los cojones de esa mujer eran del tamaño de Júpiter.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldita seas, Bulma!

—"¿ _Eso es un si? ¡Yupi_! — lo escuchó gruñir —" _De acuerdo, ya salgo_ " —

La peliazul escondió el disco duro en su bolso. Se acomodó los lentes de sol y calzó sus tacones, y fue justo cuando abrió la puerta que se topó con el General Blue.

Tal vez no debió tentar al destino de esa forma.

—¡E-espera! ¡No puedes matarme!— Bulma se retorcía bajo las sogas que le oprimían las extremidades. Tembló de terror.

—¿Y qué te llevó a esa conclusión…  _Bra_? —

—Porque si lo haces, no tendrías la espada Z. Yo la tengo—

—Mentirosa. No la tienes. — se acercó a ella y la haló de la peluca. Para su suerte, no se cayó —Y aún no has dicho por qué estabas en la torre 2. Específicamente en mi habitación. —

—Ya se los dije, soy la nueva mucama y me perdí—

El general rubio, sonrió sádicamente, dirigiéndose al capitán Dark —Córtale el cuello—

Bulma lanzó un alarido desde el fondo de su estómago —¡Un momento, no puedes matarme! ¿Acaso no conoces a Vegeta? ¡Los asesinará! —

—¿Vegeta Saiyan? — el rubio zarandeó la cabeza—Aunque lo conocieras, él no es nada sin su cuadrilla de idiotas—

—¡Es fuerte!

—¡Deja de mentir, suripanta!

—N-no estoy mintiendo— la peliazul ideó la sonrisa más dulce que pudo conseguir. Su voz se tornó melosa —Verás, el tipo está loco por mí. Si le dicen que me tienen atrapada, él les dará la espada Z—

—Vaya vaya— el general rió —De acuerdo. Esperemos que tu amado Vegeta venga a salvarte. Pero si mientes…ambos tendrán el mismo destino— la alzó de mala gana —Capitan Dark. Llévela al sótano del edificio y custódiela—

" _Este idiota me matará. Y probablemente lo disfrutará"_

* * *

 

Bulma no sabía cuántas lágrimas había desperdiciado. Habían pasado más de 2 horas, y ni Vegeta ni Tarble se habían dignado en aparecer. Para su propio desconsuelo, el sótano era lo suficientemente blindado como para bloquear la señal de su audífono.

Ya había aclamado por el nombre de Vegeta la primera hora. Los siguientes 30 minutos, se dedicó a escupir una diatriba de insultos y maldiciones. Ahora mismo, se encontraba en la etapa de resignación.

Estaba sola.

Poco a poco, cayó en un estado de sopor y calma que solo se consigue después del llanto. Entrando en el sueño, juró ver los cabellos puntiagudos y la voz grave de su  _guardaespaldas_.

—Juzgando por tu expresión parece que la chica dijo la verdad.

Bulma despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz del capitán Dark. Frente a ellos estaba Vegeta. Quiso correr y abrazarlo, golpearle en la cabeza y llorar nuevamente. Sin embargo, sólo fue capaz de hacer una cosa. Se llenó los pulmones de aire —¡¿Por qué demoraste tanto?! ¡Buaaaaaaa!—

Vegeta la escaneó rápidamente de pies a cabeza. No tenía ninguna herida visible y estaba gritando. Lo cual se traducía en que estaba perfectamente. Observó al capitán obeso que la sostenía por un brazo.

—Ahora… ¡Entrégame la espada o no volverás a ver a tu amante!

—Hmph ¿Amante?

Bulma rio nerviosamente —Jeje...algunas personas no entienden chistes—

—¿En serio crees que entregaría la espada solo para salvarte?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Sino quien te construiría el traje, idiota!

—Tu padre, probablemente

—¡No sé ni para qué me molesto en discutir contigo!

Vegeta se acercó varios pasos —Deja de gritar, escandalosa mujer—

El capitán zarandeó a la peliazul —¡No te acerques!—

—¿Y si me acerco? — desafió —¿Qué harás? —

—¡La mataré!

Vegeta alzó la barbilla con pose dominante y sonrió —No lo harás. No tienes agallas—

Bulma se removió entre las sogas—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Vegeta?!

—¡¿Me estás retando?! — el capitán, preso de la ira, plantó la punta de la pistola en la mejilla de Bulma, hundiendo la carnosa piel sin lastimarla. La escuchó sollozar.

—Hmph— respondió —Si la matas o no, no podrías escapar. No hay nadie en el edificio. Y tengo un pésimo temperamento. Deberías rendirte, ahora —

—¿Rendirme… pero…?—

Antes de que el hombre pudiese articular palabra, en un ágil movimiento Vegeta le había plantado certero golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Husmeó dentro de sus pantalones encontrando una navaja, y de un solo corte, desató las ligaduras de Bulma, quien aún yacía en estado de shock. Guardó el arma en el cinto de su espalda.

La observó desde su posición, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Era la segunda vez que la veía llorar.

La tercera, si contaba la etapa post-ruptura de noviazgo con el inútil de su exnovio.

La peliazul se levantó pesadamente del suelo y refregó sus ojos. Lo miró con una extraña mezcla de gratitud, odio y tranquilidad. Esta vez, se tapó los oídos a tiempo.

—¡Casi muero! ¡¿Por qué demoraste tanto?! ¡Tengo frio y hambre y miedo y … y…. y estabas jugando con mi vida!—

—Hmph. Es irrelevante— se encogió de hombros —El tipejo estaba tan nervioso que era más factible que se apuñalara a sí mismo— le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida —Andando, mujer. El camino de regreso es peor—

* * *

 

_Entró al salón como de costumbre. Las chicas no ocultaban la admiración que él les causaba. Ridículas… él jamás se fijaría en ellas. Me buscó con la mirada. Cuando me ubicó, caminó con arrogancia hacia mí, como solo él lo sabe hacer. Estaba enojado, como siempre, y la única culpable era yo. Me gustaba provocarlo, porque esa era la única excusa para mantenerlo cerca de mi… así fuese para sermonearme o gritarme, siempre había una nueva oportunidad para volver a sacarlo de casillas._

– _Levántate— Vegeta esperó a que le obedeciera. Obviamente no lo hice, solo para provocarlo. Esperó unos segundos y en vista de que yo seguía oponiéndome, puso sus manos lentamente en el pupitre, acercando su cuerpo hacia adelante, mirándome fijamente con sus fríos ojos negros._

_No solo Vegeta me miraba… también las chicas del salón miraban la peculiar escena. Podía sentir sus miradas como dagas furiosas intentando asesinarme. Las escuché quejarse, maldecirme y envidiarme por el acercamiento que tenía con el pelinegro._

_Yo aún permanecía gruñendo, con los brazos cruzados. Sin embargo, aquella escena se me antojó terriblemente erótica. El viento entró por la ventana, haciendo bailar sus rebeldes cabellos negros. El olor de su perfume se coló por mi nariz… su corbata colgaba perpendicular al pupitre, y tuve muchas ganas de jalarlo y plantarle un beso apasionado._

_Para sorpresa de todos los presentes en el salón, y más aún, para sorpresa de Vegeta, lo hice. Lo jalé con fuerza de su corbata y le di un profundo beso. Succioné su labio inferior y sentí un calor subiendo por todo mi cuerpo. Y aunque permaneció rígido como un iglú, sus labios se sentían calientes…_

_:::_

—Levántate—Crispada, Bulma abrió los ojos. Delante de ella estaba Vegeta, pero no en el aula de clases, ni alrededor de un montón de niñas revoltosas. Oh, ¡claro! estaban dentro de aquella pequeña guarida improvisada, evitando pescar algún tipo de neumonía, aunque el frio ya estaba causando efectos en ella, pues hasta hace poco estaba alucinando. Parecía que esos estúpidos sueños no solo la asaltaban en su letargo, sino también cuando estaba despierta.

" _¡Diablos!"_

Se dio cuenta que Vegeta aún la estrangulaba con la mirada. La peliazul recordó como un clarividente el anterior sueño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ocultar la mirada.

" _No seas tarada Bulma, fue solo un sueño… un incoherente, estúpido y sensual sueño…"_

Se dio un par de bofetadas mentalmente y se levantó del sitio, para sentarse en otro lado. Vio que Vegeta colocó unas cuantas piedras en la entrada de la estrecha cueva, para impedir que la brisa helada los azotara con fuerza. Por un momento, la sensación de claustrofobia se apoderó de ella. Notó que él ahora permanecía concentrado en su labor de encender a como dé lugar aquellos humedecidos troncos, para poder calentarse un poco. Elementalmente, al poco rato lo consiguió, y la luz de la fogata iluminó el pequeño espacio.

La espalda de Vegeta se veía extremadamente provocativa. Bulma se sorprendió al descubrirse mordiendo los labios instintivamente. Era una espalda ancha, con cada uno de sus rígidos músculos marcados de manera descarada. Lo podía detallar mejor, ya que su camisa estaba empapada, y se le pegaba al cuerpo como una doble piel.

" _Eso no cambia nada… aunque tengo que admitir que Vegeta es atractivo, sigue siendo un animal"_

Iba a gatear hacia la fogata, pero reparó en que ella aún seguía portando sus empapadas ropas. Si continuaba así, de seguro se resfriaría.

–¡Achú!— la peliazul tapó su nariz por inercia, y después de mirar a Vegeta, decidió permanecer así antes de que se le desatara una hemorragia nasal, pues el pelinegro se despojó de su camisa y posteriormente, de su pantalón, quedando en paños menores.

" _OMFG! Ya debería acostumbrarme a verlo en ropa interior"_

Bulma cerró los ojos, tal vez se trataba de alguna de esas alucinaciones pervertidas. Pero no, era real, tan real como que estaban solos, ligeros de ropa y húmedos.

Bulma borró la momentánea sonrisa estúpida que adornó su rostro, al notar los ojos azabaches mirándola sin perturbación. Se sonrojó un poco y agradeció mentalmente que Vegeta no pudiera leerle la mente… o al menos eso creía.

–Quítate la ropa—comentó el pelinegro estoicamente.

" _Eso sonó MUY pervertido"_

–¿Q-qué?—Bulma tuvo unas inmensas ganas de pegarse la cabeza contra una roca.

–Te resfriarás, tonta—respondió y Bulma carraspeó nerviosa. El pelinegro sacó dos abrigos del morral impermeable que sabiamente había guardado, se cubrió con uno y dejó el otro al lado de él, dirigiendo una mirada a Bulma.

–Ah… Ha ha, obvio, no hay problema, no tiene por qué haberlo, claro…bien… jeje—la peliazul recorrió con la mirada la pequeña cueva y tragó saliva con dificultad.

" _¿Dónde diablos me voy a quitar la ropa?"_.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y se volteó para darle la espalda.

" _¿Desde cuándo esa chica tiene pudor? Por la forma como acostumbra vestir y por las insinuaciones sexuales, pensé que no conocía el significado de esa palabra"_

Bulma suspiró profundamente. Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta café, botó un suspiro y retiró su blusón gris con una lentitud propiamente sensual. Miró al frente, y al tener en su campo visual la imagen de la tallada y fina espalda (ahora abrigada) de Vegeta, una idea erótica asaltó su mente. Era una especie de exhibicionismo, sintió como si estuviese haciendo una clase de show de striptease privado. Y obviamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Después de haberse quitado la ropa, quedando en ropa interior, se acercó lentamente al fuego, aun sintiendo un calor interno y un cosquilleo en su estómago, y por unos segundos dejó de tiritar de frio al sentir la lava ardiente de la repentina excitación corriendo por todas sus venas. Se cobijó con el abrigo y cerró los ojos.

" _De acuerdo Bulma, ahora mismo te vas a comportar como una dama decente, deja de pensar tantas cosas… mejor conversa con Vegeta para que tus pervertidos y vergonzosos pensamientos no te destruyan las neuronas"_

* * *

 

—¡N-o! ¡No! ¡Mi ropa, mis maquillajes! ¡No me podré bañar ni aplicar mis cremas! ¡Mi piel se volverá ajada ¿Qué haré?! —

Vegeta suspiró profundamente, con una marcada vena en su sien izquierda —¿Estás compitiendo para ser la idiota del año? —

Bulma se cruzó de brazos —¿Como defensor del título, estás nervioso? —

—Maldita sea, ¿No puedes estar callada por unos segundos? —

—Lo estaré cuando me muera—gruñó a la defensiva. Lo escuchó ahogar una risa.

—No me tientes, mujer

La poca paciencia y autodominio de Bulma se agotó. El ambiente era frio, su pie aún estaba lastimado, se sentía enferma y mareada, aún no había superado su inminente muerte con el jabalí ni con el capitán Dark, y para rebozar la copa, Vegeta no dejaba de provocarla.

—¿Quisieras dejar de ser tan complicado, solo por esta noche? ¿Crees que fue muy fácil para mí, después de todo lo que pasé con Red Ribbon, tener que regalarle mi ropa interior sucia a aquel viejo verde para que nos diera la espada Z?—más que una petición, fue una exigencia. Vegeta volteó su rostro hacia ella y pestañeó dos veces. –Así está mejor—comentó la peliazul. –¿Vienes muy de seguido aquí?—comentó, intentando agregar algún tema de conversación.

—No– contestó Vegeta en su usual tono helado.  _"¿Para qué me molesto en responderle?"_  Con estar atrapado en aquel lugar, soportando el frio de la tempestad, era suficiente. Guardó silencio, decidido a ignorarla. Realmente hablar con ella en estos momentos, le resultaba molesto.

Sin embargo, Bulma al parecer tenía suficiente batería para largo rato.

–Créeme que dentro de mi lista de planes no está el quedarme encerrada en una cueva con un ogro como tú —Bulma apretó su abrigo contra sí, sintiendo la helada brisa filtrarse por el agujero de la pequeña cueva –Sólo quiero hacerme un tatuaje cuando reúna las agallas para hacérmelo, ir al espacio exterior, viajar al futuro en una máquina del tiempo, besar a un completo desconocido… bueno, eso último ya no…. –

Vegeta ya lo había decidido antes: había escuchado suficiente a aquella muchachita histérica, y necesitaba guardar energías para cuando cesara la lluvia. Deseaba sumirse en sus propios pensamientos, pero la chillona vocecita femenina se colaba por entre sus finos oídos y zumbaban como abejas en su cabeza, colmándole su imperturbable paciencia.

El pelinegro le lanzó una de sus más tétricas miradas para luego cerrar sus ojos, dispuesto a no abrirlos en mucho tiempo.

Bulma deseó en esos momentos, tener una vuvuzela y sonarla en los oídos de ese arrogante hombre. Guiada por la ira al sentirse ignorada, pensó en tomar una roca y reventársela en la cabeza…

–¡Hey! No estarás planeando dormirte… ¿o sí?—un tic se posó en su ceja izquierda—Me dejaste hablando sola—comentó entre dientes, intentando contener su rabia –Vegeta ¡Despierta!–

Después de un par de minutos de gritar su nombre acompañado de intensas groserías inapropiadas para una dama, finalmente desistió de la idea, pues al parecer Vegeta dormía como un tronco –o efectivamente, tenía un poder de autocontrol impresionante- Bulma bufó harta de la situación. Cerró los ojos y un aparente sopor la envolvió mágicamente. Aún tiritaba de frío y al autoabrazarse se dio cuenta de que su piel ardía. Se llevó una mano a la frente y notó que tenía fiebre.

Miró en dirección de su dormido acompañante. " _Bah, no creo que a él le interese en lo mas mínimo que me esté enfermando y que vaya a morir de hipotermia"_. La peliazul se convenció mentalmente de que era normal que tuviera fiebre al estar expuesta a aquel brusco cambio de temperatura. Para mañana ya estaría bien, descansando en una caliente cama Capsule Corp.

Se enroscó aún más en un autoabrazo y recostándose encima de su ropa aun húmeda y su mochila, se quedó profundamente dormida mientras veía el vaivén majestuoso de la fogata y unas imágenes comprometedoras -en las que el joven de cabellos flameantes era protagonista- se filtraron entre sus sueños.

* * *

 

–Cinco minutitos más—farfulló por lo bajo la chica de cabello azul al sentir algo en su hombro, intentando levantarla de su sopor. El movimiento realmente la estaba irritando y mas aún porque le dolía la cabeza, tenía los labios resecos a causa del frío, le ardía la garganta y su nariz se sentía como si hubiera estado respirando debajo de una piscina. Bulma zarandeó su hombro, intentando salir del agarre de aquella mano y se acurrucó aun más con su abrigo. Sin embargo, aquello volvió a menear su hombro –No quiero hacerlo ahorita…–

Vegeta detuvo su agarre y arqueó las cejas algo desorientado por el comentario. Bulma aún seguía profundamente dormida. Debería patearla.

–No quierooo—chilló entredormida la peliazul, sintiendo que el movimiento era ahora mayor. Decidió ignorar aquel movimiento, de seguro se cansaría y se iría lo que sea que estuviera molestándolo. Pero esta vez el movimiento fue mucho más fuerte, mucho más violento. Bulma apretó sus ojos y se sentó abruptamente.

–¡VÉ A PAJEARTE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!—

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y notó al hombre de cabello negro y ceño fruncido con los brazos cruzados, de pie. Poco a poco fue asimilando lo que había ocurrido y no pudo ocultar ruborizarse.

–L-lo siento Vegeta. Te lo juro que por esta vez no fue mi intención gritarte…– rió nerviosamente y se sostuvo la cabeza porque de repente sintió mareo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba tirada por todos lados. Sus recuerdos de anoche eran un revoltijo de confusión, así que se vio forzada a sacudir la cabeza para ponerlos en su lugar. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior. Y la primera cosa incoherente que llegó a su mente la dejó helada.

–¡V-VEGETA!—chilló la peliazul, amparándose en su abrigo –No me digas que…– la mujer abrió los ojos –Tu… y yo… y… y…anoche…– Bulma enmudeció inmediatamente, presa del pánico. Vegeta la observó como si se tratara de una idiota.

–¿Qué?—

–¡OH POR KAMI!—Bulma casi se jala el cabello al reconsiderar la idea–Vegeta… tu… y yo…–

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, disgustado. No podía creer que la imaginación de esa mocosa fuera tan exagerada.

–Si en realidad hubiese ocurrido tal  _cosa_ , indiscutiblemente  _lo recordarías_ – se giró para dejarla en sus cavilaciones, rebuscando algo en la maleta –Pesada–

Bulma suspiró aliviada, aunque se sintió tonta al no poder recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y pero aún, haber pensado ESTUPIDAMENTE que ella se había  _acostado_ con él. Sin embargo, fueron las palabras que dijo Vegeta las que lograron aturdirla de nuevo. Y ahora mismo, Bulma pudo afirmar que Vegeta podía ser más insolente que ella. De una manera mucho más sutil, claro. En efecto, le había dado de su propia medicina llamada 'Insinuación', y justamente había dado resultados.

Después de aquellos segundos tan incómodos en los que se sintió la persona más hueca del mundo, recordó que la noche anterior se había lastimado el tobillo. Sacó el pie y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente. Estaba un poco hinchado, aunque no tanto como lo recordaba. Siguió recapitulando todo, y se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido y que seguro Vegeta esperaba que ella se levantara para irse de una vez por todas de ese agujero.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado y notó que su pie ya no dolía tanto. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

–Gracias—sonrió al decirlo. Vegeta la miró algo escéptico –Por todo—el pelinegro permaneció en silencio unos segundos y asintió.

–Cállate y camina—dijo, cargando el morral y dirigiendo la marcha nuevamente.

" _Aquel día aprendí muchas cosas acerca de Vegeta… Aprendí que tiene un hermano menor, odia perder, ha estado en ciudad Pothala, y tiene una enorme facilidad de aprendizaje. Aprendí que aunque siempre quiere resolver todo con la violencia, lo hace para ocultar su innata inteligencia. Aprendí que aunque entre nosotros siempre esté en juego nuestro orgullo y la victoria sobre el otro, por esta vez comprendí… comprendimos, que estamos juntos en esto…"_

Bulma observó al pelinegro caminando delante de ella. Su cabello se movía a causa de la helada brisa que los sacudió. Miró al cielo y notó que estaba a punto de llover.

"… _Y para mí, siempre sería una persona agradable."_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquellos que tengan suficientes conocimientos en computadoras y programación, perdonen mis intentos ficticios de describir un hackeo. En mi defensa, mi profesión no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con software.
> 
> Nico Robin pertenece al anime One piece. La incluí en este fic por una colaboración que vi entre Toriyama y Oda, llamado "Cross Epoch", crossover donde Vegeta es el capitán de un barco pirata espacial y Robin es su subordinada (ok, no se preocupen, no pasa nada entre ellos. Bulma también sale en el crossover)


	10. Estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La felicidad tenía que ser otra cosa, algo quizá más triste que esta paz y este placer"- J.C

 

 

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro de acompañarme al Carnaval?

—Nadie me obliga a hacer algo contra mi voluntad, mujer.

Bulma sonrió mientras conducía su automóvil, teniendo a Vegeta como copiloto. Parecía bastante firme en su posición, a pesar de que sabía que Vegeta no era del tipo que perseguía los lugares abarrotados de gente.

Un sentimiento de alegría y orgullo llenó su pecho.

Iba al carnaval con _él._

Por su parte, apenas ingresó al lugar, Vegeta se arrepintió de ir con ella a aquel sitio acaudalado de niños gritones y parejas copiosas. El lugar estaba cargado con luces de colores y una melodía resonaba en cada parlante instalado adecuadamente para no dejarlo en paz.

Observó a la peliazul con los ojos relucientes de alegría. Podría jurar que no había ni una sola cosa en el mundo que esa desquiciada mujer no encontrara fascinante. Comenzó a cantar la fastidiosa canción que resonaba, mientras brincaba en un pie y giraba como chiquilla, logrando que su vestido bailara como ondas marinas.

_You're all the things I've got to remember_

_You're shying away_

_I'll be coming for you anyway_

—¿No es encantador?

—  _Encantador_  no es exactamente la palabra que usaría.

—Oh vamos, señor gruñón— lo palmeó en el hombro. Vegeta permaneció estático al sentirla gritar muy cerca de su oído —¡Mira! ¡Algodón de azucar! ¡Me encanta! — saltó nuevamente, tomando de la mano a un sorprendido Vegeta y arrastrándolo hacia el vendedor.

—Para una bonita muñeca como tú, es gratis— sonrió el vendedor, entregándole una enorme bola de algodón de azúcar.

—¡Gracias! — sonrió ampliamente, alejándose con Vegeta. —Eso fue muy agradable, ¿no lo crees? —

—Muy estúpido— replicó —¿Cómo pretende obtener ganancia de las ventas si regala el producto a cada chica bonita que encuentre? —

Bulma se detuvo en seco y miró con coquetería a Vegeta.

—¿Piensas que soy bonita?

— _El vendedor_  piensa que eres bonita—corrigió

—No tienes que sentirte apenado por sentirte descubierto. Claro que sé que soy bonita.

—Agh, no empieces, pesada.

—¿Quieres? –ofreció, acercando un trozo de algodón de azúcar

—No

—Pero está riquísimo

—No

—¡Pero es dulce! Yo sé que te gustan las cosas dulces. Eres el único que devora todos los postres que hace mamá.

—No

—Ten, cabeza dura. No te envenenaré

—No

—¿Por favorcito?

—¿Eres estúpida o acaso tienes los oídos…

Vegeta calló al sentir el pedazo azucarado en su boca. Aquella maldita mujer y su maldita manía de  _tocarlo_. Cuando volteó a reclamarle, la joven había corrido rápido al encuentro de los demás idiotas -es decir Kakaroto y la urraca de su novia, el enano pelón, el alto pelón, la rubia bipolar, y el exnovio inútil- a quienes vislumbró en la siguiente atracción.

Evidentemente la diferencia de género contribuía a inhibir sus deseos de quebrarle la cabeza a Bulma cuando se volvía demasiado fastidiosa, como ahora. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Se acercó a ella con mirada asesina.

—¿Te gustó?—preguntó inocentemente, como si sus acciones previas fueran la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso de nuevo, juro que te…—

—¡Mira! ¡Una máquina dispensadora de peluches! ¡A por ellos! —

Vegeta se dejó arrastrar nuevamente, preso de su propia perplejidad. " _¿Desde cuándo esta mujer es más poderosa que mi fuerza de voluntad?"_

—¡Hola Vegeta! — saludó Gokú, ondeando su mano. —¡Espero que tengas una buena tarde en el carnaval!

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer— replicó, dándole la espalda y enfocando su atención en la máquina dispensadora.

—¿Tiene que ser tan grosero? — se quejó Chi-chi, lanzándole una mirada de recelo a Bulma por haber invitado a Vegeta al carnaval. Y bien sabía su amiga que no gustaba de aquel renegado.

—No es su culpa, Chi-chi— Bulma sonrió —Vegeta sufre de esa rara enfermedad genética en la que su expresión neutra lo hace ver como un enojado asesino en serie. Y todo lo que dice, también— guiñó el ojo y se acercó a la máquina dispensadora, donde se encontraba Yamcha recostado — ¡Oh, Totoro! ¡Me encanta Totoro!—

Yamcha la observó de pies a cabeza. Se veía preciosa con su vestido de pliegues azul oscuro. No lo había notado en su momento, pero el cabello corto le sentaba de maravilla. Ingresó una moneda en la máquina —Intentaré agarrarlo—

El muchacho se crispó al sentirla tan cerca de él, logrando ponerlo nervioso —Cielos, apestas en este juego, Yam…—

El sobrenombre logró que algo dentro de él se removiera. Recuerdos nostálgicos de su pasado surgieron ante sus ojos. —¡Bulma! Es más difícil de lo que pensé—

—Que pérdida de dinero. Mejor me voy a buscar a Vegeta. Quién sabe qué cosas raras estará haciendo por ahí—

Yamcha bufó con recelo e intentó concentrarse en la máquina, hasta que escuchó sonidos de vidrios rotos y chillidos.

—¡Vegeta! ¡¿Que diablos estás haciendo?!

Al enfocar la vista en el origen de los ruidos, visualizó a Bulma con un enorme Totoro bajo su brazo, a Vegeta con la chaqueta vendada alrededor de su brazo, y la máquina dispensadora de muñecos totalmente rota. El muy condenado la había reventado.

—Dijiste si podía conseguirlo—comentó impasible, sacudiendo los trozos de vidrio de su chaqueta.

—¡Eso no era lo que quería decir!—carcajeó la peliazul, dejando que lágrimas de histeria rodaran por sus mejillas —Vámonos antes de que llamen a los de seguridad— sentenció, tomándolo nuevamente del brazo y emprendiendo la carrera.

—Suéltame

No muy lejos de ellos, el grupo de amigos volvía a acomodar la mandíbula desarticulada por la sorpresa.

—No lo creería si no lo estuviese viendo con mis propios ojos— comentó Ten, alzando las cejas.

Yamcha se acercó a ellos y suspiró con tristeza —Pensé que sería interesante espiarlos y ver cómo discutían, pero no es así. —observó a la pareja a lo lejos —Ambos actúan de forma…extraña. —

—Como si se complementaran—Krilin replicó

Yamcha continuó —Sigue siendo el mismo ogro antisocial de siempre, pero por alguna razón Bulma es capaz de arreglárselas con eso.—

—¿Saben algo? No había notado cuánto se parecen—intervino Gokú, devorando un enorme hotdog.

—Ambos son tercos, caprichosos y engreídos, tienen un humor negro bastante marcado, y nunca nadie había sido capaz de seguirle el hilo con tanta finura a los comentarios sarcásticos y argumentos astutos de Bulma, como lo hace Vegeta. — el comentario de Ten logró que todos sonrieran, incluso Yamcha.

Krilin intervino—Caray, al final no resultaron ser tan opuestos como pensamos. —

Yamcha arrugó el ceño—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Aún desconfío de él.

—Vegeta no es tan mala persona…

—Gokú, no se qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza y la de Bulma que siempre están defendiéndolo a pesar de todo.

Gokú se encogió de hombros—Tal vez estén destinados a estar juntos.—

—Te has convertido en todo un romanticón— se burló Krilin

Gokú carcajeó —No lo sé, algunas cosas trabajan de una forma extraña, para bien.

—Espero que estés en lo cierto. — suspiró Krilin.

* * *

 

_::::::Son Goku Hausu:::::_

Chi-chi nunca imaginó que la cita en el carnaval, sería el detonante para que todo el deseo que acumulaba por Gokú, saliera desbocado al menor contacto de sus pieles. En su casa, sigilosa en la oscuridad para que su abuelo no pudiera descubrirlos, había convencido a Gokú de que la dejara dormir esa noche.

Petición hipócrita, pues era justamente lo que no harían.

Lo supo cuando ingresaron a la habitación y él, contrario a su actuar, la besó apoyado en el marco de la pared. El beso fue haciendo estragos en su interior, al sentir la enorme mano masculina que ahora le apretaba los glúteos con tenacidad.

¿Ese era su Gokú?

De solo pensar que probablemente el lado salvaje y animal de  _su_ Gokú tomara las riendas de la situación y la estampara contra el escritorio para follársela sin contemplaciones por detrás -e incluso azotarla- logró que sus bragas se humedecieran instantáneamente.

Gokú le sonrió con una expresión siniestra que le aceleró el corazón.

—Tal vez…— la pelinegra rompió con el silencio —Deberíamos quitarnos la ropa— agachó el rostro, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que la invadió. Gokú la observó con intriga, y sin mucho protestar, se deshizo de todo ropaje, como Kami lo trajo al mundo.

" _¡Que me maten ya!_ "

Chi-chi casi desfallece del ardor. Cada pulgada del cuerpo de Gokú era lujuria pura. Sus ojos se enfocaron justo en la creciente excitación que se izaba gloriosa y prepotente. Acercó su mano con suavidad, rozando el palpitante miembro que parecía que tuviese vida propia. Detalló su grosor y lentitud, sintiendo temor por primera vez.

Estaba segura de que le dolería.

Se separó de él y comenzó ahora a desvestirse lentamente, sin ninguna pizca de sensualidad, como quien retira su ropa antes de entrar al baño. Sentía los ojos de Gokú sobre ella, ansiosos, curiosos, risueños. Se agachó ligeramente para rebuscar entre su bolso, y sacó un empaque de preservativo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron incómodos. Por mas que lo intentó, Chi-chi no fue capaz de ponerle el preservativo. Gokú, sacando un quinto condón de su empaque, intentaba recordar vagamente lo que le había dicho Yamcha acerca de estos. Recordó que la explicación fue bastante extensa y que sólo memorizó unas leves palabras que juntas se escuchaban poco esperanzadoras.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese globos largos con formas de animales.

* * *

 

_::::::Capsule Corp.:::::::::::_

—¡Cielos! ¿Por qué guardamos tanta basura? Bueno, supongo que tendré que ordenarlo.

Bulma depositó de mala gana unas cajas en el sótano de su vivienda. Sacudió sus manos y giró por unas enormes cajas apiladas hasta que se encontró a Vegeta echado en el suelo en posición fetal. Portaba una camisilla negra y una sudadera gris holgada. Su mano derecha descansaba cerca de su rostro. Sobre su nariz tenía una bandita.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡VEGETA!

La peliazul se abalanzó al suelo. —¡Oh por kami, Vegeta! —

—Mh...—Vegeta fue saliendo de su inconsciencia lentamente y tensionó el rostro a modo de puchero. Se levantó pesadamente, aún con los ojos cerrados hasta quedar sentado. Rascó su nariz con el envés de su mano, como un gesto más propio de un minino y bostezó. —Bulma… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan escandalosa?

—¡Deja de asustarme así! ¡Si te encuentro echado en un sitio como este, obviamente voy a pensar que estás muerto!

—No me mates tan fácilmente, mujer—comentó Vegeta, rascando la punta de su nariz. Aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Se veía terriblemente tierno. A Bulma le dieron unas enormes ganas de acercarse y besarle la punta de su nariz con bandita.

La peliazul se sentó a su lado, recostada sobre las enormes cajas. —¿Qué hacías aquí?— el pelinegro bostezó de nuevo y apoyó su cabeza. Delante de ellos, un enorme ventanal se alzaba, glorioso. Bulma se sorprendió. A pesar de vivir en aquella casa desde que tenía uso de memoria, era la primera vez que notaba que en ese ventanal del sótano la vista era perfecta. El cielo oscuro teñía todo el marco y unas tenues estrellas decoraban el hermoso cuadro. Ningún edificio taponaba aquella obra de arte natural –Oh, ya veo. Desde aquí algunas estrellas son más visibles—

Señaló hacia el cielo —Cuando una estrella nace, primero se forma un centro de condensación que atrae las partículas próximas e incluso las que están bastante alejadas. Si una estrella cercana nace en ese momento, empieza una danza en la que sus nucleos se atraen con fuerza, rodeándose en un letal abrazo. Ese momento cósmico hace que también se repelen antes de finalizar la danza. Y siguen su camino, separadas. Sólo queda la estela de que alguna vez bailaron juntas.—

Vegeta se preguntó si tal vez algo había mutado en ese corto lapso. Tal vez era el hecho de que se encontraba recién despierto y aún estaba aturdido por el sueño. Pero contra toda regla natural entre ellos dos, por primera vez sintió  _agradable_  disfrutar del parloteo -como muchas veces lo llamaba- de Bulma. Al observarla a sus lagunas celestes, supo que el momento de deleite se debía a la pasión que desbordaba Bulma al hablar. Como si realmente  _apreciara_  lo que decía. Hablaba con tanta gracia y determinación, que era contagiosa, incluso para alguien como él.

–Cuenta la leyenda que, el séptimo día del séptimo mes lunar, las estrellas que alguna vez danzaron juntas vuelven a encontrarse, después de un largo año de espera. — La joven lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Vegeta se sintió intimidado y le apartó la vista.

Esta vez, participó –Conozco el fenómeno. Las condiciones lumínicas hacen que se atenúe el brillo de la Vía Láctea, vislumbrando lo que parece ser, un puente entre ambas estrellas. —

Bulma casi lo abraza, totalmente orgullosa de él.  _"Chico listo"_

Continuaron observando el ventanal, en completo silencio. Hasta que una foto empolvada y anclada en una caja, captó la atención de Vegeta. En ella, una Bulma bastante infantil sonreía junto con la versión miniatura de Kakarotto, ambos sostenían una esfera con 4 estrellas rojas grabadas. No pudo ocultar su asombro.

—Eso…—permaneció en silencio unos segundos, en los que Bulma lo observó con intriga —¿Eso es una esfera? —

" _Y hablando de estrellas…"_

—No es cualquiera, es una esfera del…

—Dragón—

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Cuando era niño, tuve una—

Bulma parpadeó, perpleja —¿'Tuve'? —

—La perdí— respondió francamente. Bulma afiló su mirada.

Bulma recordó las veces en que espió la cámara de gravedad o a la habitación de huéspedes donde descansaba Vegeta, encontrando únicamente orden y pulcritud. —Eso no suena como algo que harías. Eres obsesivamente maníatico con tus cosas personales—

Vegeta pensó en acabar la conversación desde antes de que empezara, pero aún seguía presente la extraña sensación de  _agrado._ Así, encontró realmente fácil hablar con ella sobre cosas que preferiría guardarse a sí mismo. Antes de que pudiera irse, su cerebro le había dado órdenes a su lengua para que hablara a merced.

—Era un niño descuidado. La perdí durante una pelea en  _Bills no tera_.

—Es una lástima.

—Hmp

—¿La has buscado?

—No— Mintió. Por supuesto que la había buscado, pero todas sus pesquisas concluían en tiempo muerto. —¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? —

—Bueno, solo tengo curiosidad.

—Mentirosa.

La mujer era increiblemente fácil de leer.

—Tengo una idea. Pero no creo que te guste

—Entonces no la digas

—Al diablo. ¿Qué tal si diseño un radar de esferas para rastrearla? Se que además de estar compuesta por ambar, polímeros elásticos y algo parecido al cristal, contienen sangre de tu madre que dan la figura de estrellas. Lo sé porque Gokú me contó todo sobre la esfera. Supongo que debe ser igual en tu caso, y si es así ¡Si deposito tu ADN en el radar, tal vez po-

—No— refutó inmediatamente

—¿No crees que vale la pena intentarlo?

—No—

—¡Pero puede ser el único recuerdo que tengas de tu pasado!

—No hay ni un solo recuerdo que necesite exportar de mi pasado.

—¿En serio? ¿No hay absolutamente nada que quieras rescatar de tu niñez? —

—Hmph—

" _Cabeza dura"_

Bulma cruzó las piernas contra su pecho y apoyó su barbilla en una de sus rodillas —Cuando era pequeña, un astronauta nos visitó al instituto para hablar sobre su trabajo. Estaba tan facinada que prometí ser como él cuando creciera. Él me regaló una camiseta con el logo de NASA plasmado. La usaba para todas las ocasiones, incluso la usaba encima de mi vestido tutú—

La peliazul carcajeó al ver el aturdimiento en Vegeta, quien probablemente la imaginaba así —Lo sé, es ridículo, pero la amaba. Crecí muy rápido y luego la olvidé. —notó el ceño aún más fruncido del joven —Está bien, ya sé que no puedo comparar eso con tu esfera y…—lo escuchó gruñir.—Oh, lo siento, estoy siendo habladora de nuevo—

Bulma suspiró, cediendo esta vez al muro inescrutable de Vegeta. Posó sus manos en el suelo, dispuesta a marcharse, siento detenida por la voz profunda de Vegeta.

—Quédate—

* * *

 

_::::::Son Goku Hausu:::::_

—Chi… estás tan fría… y delgada

—Esa es la lámpara, Gokú

Bajo las pesadas cobijas, Gokú y Chi-chi no habían podido superar la etapa de los nervios por el primer encuentro. Dando vueltas una y otra vez, el nerviosismo los repelía como dos polos opuestos cada vez que se tocaban.

—Ponte así…

—Oh… espera ¡Es mi pie!

Goku pasó una mano por su frente sudorosa. Observó el techo de su habitación y se preguntó si tal vez había algo malo en ellos. Era obvio que la quería, pero las cosas no resultaron como lo pensó. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirarle directamente los pechos.

—¿Gokú? —

La delgada voz de Chi-chi hizo que algo rugiera dentro de él.

Lo sintió brotando desde el fondo de su ingle, avanzando por sus manos y estirándole la piel. Antes de que pudiese anunciarlo, ya se encontraba encima de Chi-chi, ubicado entre sus piernas ahora temblorosas. La observó con el cabello suelto y revoltoso, por primera vez. Recorrió su lánguido cuello y sus grandes pechos. Un fuerte impulso por chuparlos y arrancarlos a mordiscos lo obligó a agachar el rostro habia ellos, quitando aquella ansiedad que corría enloquecida por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Y fue allí cuando succionó el pezón izquierdo, que la sintió gemir.

Continuó saboreando sin cesar, demorado, tenaz y repetido. Los estrujó con necedad y lamió el canal entre ellos. La pelinegra, tan curiosa como él, comenzó a tocar los fuertes bíceps, la espalda tallada, los glúteos gruesos, y la creciente erección, húmeda y pastosa en la punta.

Como si fuesen espejos dobles de hambre y sed, sus cuerpos se compactaron en un profundo abrazo lascivo, unidos las bocas, pechos, abdomen y sexo. Chi-chi sintió todo el calor de su varonil cuerpo justo en su miembro firme, que se apretaba contra su muslo. Las ganas de sentirlo adentro eran tan intensas, que parecían irreales. Respiró profundo y separó las piernas, bajando una mano para darle mas espacio a su estrecha cavidad. Guiado únicamente por su instinto, Gokú situó su virilidad en la entrada y empujó lento y certero. La exhalación que emanó del fondo de su garganta fue casi un jadeo, al golpearle el culo con los testículos, hundido en lo más profundo de la pelinegra.

Chi-chi ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar.

Por fín lo estaba haciendo con Gokú

 _Su_ Gokú.

Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas y asombrosamente suaves. El ardor que Chi-chi sentía en su entrepierna evitaba que disfrutara el hecho de tener ese trozo de piel ajena dentro de ella. Se cubrió los pechos y bajó el rostro para mirar con morbo el punto de unión de ambos cuerpos. Notaba su verga caliente salir con gusto y volver a perderse en su ser. Brillaba cada vez que salía, reluciente en fluidos vaginales.

Chi-chi sonrió con orgullo. Ella lo había puesto así de duro y ansioso, con tal magnitud que hasta le temblaba el vientre. Dejó escapar un gemido prolongado y débil que se sumó a los sucios sonidos que retumbaban por toda la habitación y que cada vez iban aumentando en intensidad y decibel: ruidos líquidos, gruñidos masculinos, crujidos metálicos de la cama...

Gokú apretó el fémino cuerpo contra él, sintiendo que debía aumentar las acometidas. Comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza y virilidad, sin percatarse de las lágrimas que corrían del rostro de su amante. Le ardía la espalda por las uñas clavadas en ella, y fue justo cuando Chi-chi ahogó su nombre en un gemido, que sintió el climax subiendo hasta su cabeza, arrancándole un último rugido animal.

Por fin lo hizo con Chi-chi

* * *

 

:::::::: _Capsule Corp.::::::::_

Se observaron fijamente, iluminados por relámpagos que abrían paso entre el cielo oscuro. Había comenzado a llover.

El momento de éxtasis comtemplativo fue cortado por la sonora carcajada de Bulma.

Vegeta no se pudo contener —¿Qué fue eso? —

—Recordé que le compuse canción a mi camiseta de la NASA. Era exactamente la misma melodía de la canción de Prince que tanto detestas.

—No

—La cantaré

—¡No!

—¡ _Muack Muack muack Muack Kiss!_

—Estás demente, maldita sea. No tienes arreglo—

—¿Sabes que tiene arreglo? Encontrar tu esfera—

Vegeta gruñó una vez más. La mujer definitivamente era la más pesada y terca de todos los universos.

—No, Bulma—sentenció, empezando a sentir que el momento  _agradable_  parecía disolverse, finalmente —Y aún no entiendo por qué te concierne tanto—

Se encogió de hombros —Pienso que sería bueno si la tuvieras de vuelta contigo

—No hablo de la esfera. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? —

—Yo…—

La pregunta tomó fuera de base a Bulma. Usualmente hubiese respondido con el típico argumento " _Porque somos amigos_ ", mientras escuchaba cómo Vegeta le refutaba que no eran tal. Esta vez su reacción fue extraña.

—Olvídalo. Hace parte de tu naturaleza fisgona y patéticamente solidaria. — respondió el pelinegro, levantándose para marcharse y dejar atrás a la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

Las estrellas continúan su camino, totalmente intactas pero destinadas a conservar por siempre, parte del polvo estelar de la otra. Mientras cruzaba el pasillo directo al cuarto de huéspedes, una analogía de la metáfora surgió en su mente, logrando ruborizarlo y odiarse a sí mismo.

En ese momento, supo que una vez terminara el torneo y se separara de Bulma, su propia energía, sus conocimientos científicos, y su calidez descomplicada, lo acompañarían hasta el fin de su existencia misma. Era la energía estelar de Bulma, la que lo hacía brillar con más fuerza.

Gruñó mentalmente y se preguntó si por alguna broma del destino, de entre todos los organismos de la Via Láctea, su estrella tenía que danzar precisamente con la de ella.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya puedo decir que pude pervertir por fin a Gokú! Nunca había hecho un lemmon tan "inocente". Aun así, espero que no los haya decepcionado.
> 
> ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué iba a pervertir a Vegeta y Bulma? No señor, ese par necesitan acumular mas tensión sexual para hacer ese encuentro como el apocalipsis, ¡Que arrasen con todo!
> 
> Nos leemos!
> 
> Tema: Take on me - a-ha


End file.
